Histoire de Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs, de Lily et James Potter
by Hatsumomo92
Summary: Fiction sur l'histoire de James Potter et Lily Evans ainsi que des maraudeurs, à l'aube de la guerre et des batailles menées par l'Ordre du Phoenix, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981. La suite vaut mieux que les premiers chapitres (première fic oblige mais les premiers sont sympas aussi)! Disclaimers: personnages et story belong to queen J.K Rowlings of course :) !
1. La rentrée à Poudlard en sixième année

[Il est souvent impossible de comprendre le comportement de certaines personnes, en particulier lorsque ces personnes provoquent l'engouement de tous alors que d'autres mériteraient d'être jugés plus humblement.

Lily Evans ne comprenait pas l'engouement de la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard envers James Potter. En particuliers lorsque celui-ci lui fit perdre par bêtise et orgueil un ami qui lui était très cher depuis son enfance.]

**23 Août 1975 :**

Une lettre de Poudlard venait d'arriver chez les parents de Lily Evans qui vivait dans une maisonnette située dans le Derbyshire, à près de deux heures environ de Londres. L'été avait été chaud et sec cette année, et bien que la petite famille eut passé un séjour mémorable en Italie pendant presqu'un mois, Lily ne put cesser d'anticiper avec impatience sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle entrerait cette année en sixième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'école était devenu plus chère à ses yeux que sa propre maison. Ses amies lui manquaient aussi énormément, Alice et Mary n'avaient cessé de lui écrire tout l'été et elle en avait fait de même. Par les temps qui couraient, mieux valait répondre vite aux messages de vos proches au risque d'engendrer l'angoisse d'une disparition en raison des menaces d'une guerre imminente.

En effet depuis quelques années, un certain mage noir qui se faisait nommé Voldemort terrorisait la petite communauté des sorciers du Royaume Uni par ses désirs ardents de domination et de magie noire. Lily avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'une de ses plus grandes ambitions avait toujours était d'exterminer tout sorciers né-moldus car il ne les estimait pas digne de prétendre au titre de sorciers. C'est là tout ce que la jeune fille avait pu obtenir comme informations sur le mage noir, mais sa puissance et son influence redoublait auprès de ses partisans nommés les mangemorts, en incluant certains de ses camarades de classe que Lily et ses amies soupçonnaient de vouloir devenir des partisans comme les frères Carrow ou encore Lucius Malefoy.

Durant cet été Lily eut le déplaisir de compter parmi ses plus fervents écrivains James Potter, ce garçon arrogant et sournois qui avait poussé Severus Rogue, son ami de longue date, à dire des choses ignobles sur elle. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment encaissé ce qui s'était passé, son esprit ayant rayé de sa mémoire James Potter et Severus Rogue de manière définitive, ou c'est du moins ce qu'elle voulait se convaincre car chaque fois sa sensibilité avait pris le dessus sur sa détermination, et il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour cesser de pleurer ou de s'énerver en repensant à ce souvenir. James avait d'abord tenté de se faire pardonner quelques jours après l'incident de l'année dernière, en lui répétant des paroles d'excuses chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir ou à la sortie d'un cours, d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant chaque fois que ses copains, les maraudeurs, étaient dans le coin. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Lily était devenue la cible des harcèlements incessants de Potter qui semblait tenir beaucoup à sortir avec elle, bien qu'elle n'ait rien d'exceptionnel. Lily le soupçonnait de vouloir la transformer en groupie de Monsieur l'attrapeur en chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. La plupart des filles de l'école étaient séduites par Potter et ne le cachaient pas, et les garçons avaient pour lui de l'admiration, or Lily, elle, le méprisait d'une part pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Severus, et d'autre part car elle ne supportait pas les vantards de son genre. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un crétin arrogant et fier qui cherchait par tous les moyens à l'ennuyer et à attirer son attention dans le but de la convertir en groupie comme l'était la grande majorité des filles à Poudlard. Selon elle, la fierté de Potter avait du être blessé par ce mépris qu'elle lui portait, ce qui pouvait justifier son acharnement envers elle et amplifiait son égo déjà surdimensioné.

Cette fois il dut redoubler d'efforts pour espérer une réponse de la jeune fille à ces lettres, qui pour la plupart contenait ceci :

_Chère Lily, _

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, je dois dire pour ma part que ne plus voir tes jolis yeux au quotidien me manque énormément. Même lorsqu'ils me regardent d'un air méprisant._

_Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser si je t'ai blessé pour ce qui s'est passé pendant les BUSES, sache que ce n'était pas l'effet escompté. Mais sache également qu'un véritable ami ne t'aurait jamais traité de la sorte, même sous le coup de la colère. Rogue a eu ce qu'il méritait et si c'était à refaire je le referais, rien que pour lui faire comprendre la méchanceté de ses mots. _

_J'espère en tout cas que tu as obtenu de bons résultats, bien que je ne doute pas de toi._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir en septembre, et j'espère que tu accepteras au moins de m'adresser un petit « boujour » lorsque l'on se croisera. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_James _

Lily ne prit jamais la peine de lui répondre, ni à lui ni à Severus qui pour sa part lui avait envoyé le double du nombre totale des lettres que James lui avait envoyé. Chacune finissait soit à la poubelle, soit dans le barbecue que son père préparait presque tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés d'Italie.

Mais contrairement aux autres, la lettre que Lily avait reçue en ce jour était très attendue par la jeune fille. Elle contenait sa liste de fourniture pour sa sixième année ainsi qu'un insigne de préfet-en-chef. Ses parents exprimèrent une grande fierté pour leur fille lorsqu'elle leur expliqua ce que cela signifiait. Pétunia en revanche ne cessa de marmonner d'un air mauvais des méchancetés inintelligibles envers sa sœur durant tout le temps que dura l'euphorie de ses parents. Lily avait renoncé à renouer les liens avec sa sœur depuis longtemps, bien que le dédain qu'affichait constamment Pétunia envers elle s'était quelque peu adouci depuis que celle-ci fréquentait son petit ami Vernon Dursley.

Lily se rendit dès le lendemain sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses parents pour effectuer ses achats et à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne croisa aucun élève de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins bien, à l'exception de Remus Lupin qu'elle surprit à la sortie du magasin de baguette d'Ollivanders.

« Salut Lily, lui fit celui-ci en lui souriant aimablement. Il avait comme à son habitude d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint bien gris pour un mois d'Août, il était accompagné de sa mère qui fila au magasin de robes de sorciers après avoir poliment salué Lily.

-Salut Remus, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Lui demanda Lily avec enthousiasme. De toute la bande des Maraudeurs, Remus était celui que Lily préférait. Contrairement à ses idiots de copains, il était calme et modeste, du moins pas aussi maniéré que Potter, et Lily et lui se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque afin d'échanger sur les cours et de se filer quelques coups de pouce. Lily en vint même à se demander comment il était devenu ami avec Potter et Black.

-Ça va, rien de spécial cette année et toi ?

-Super ! J'ai visité l'Italie avec mes parents et ma sœur, si tu pouvais voir les choses incroyables que j'ai vu lorsque nous avons visité Viale italiana dei Magi, la plus grande avenue de sorcellerie qui se trouve à Milan, et le temple de Rappaccini, le sorcier italien le plus célèbre du 18ième siècle.

-Tu veux dire le professionnel de la botanique magique ?

-Oui c'était incroyable !

Et Lily et lui continuèrent de discuter sur les visites de la jeune fille en Italie jusqu'à ce qu'ils passèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch qui rappela à la jeune fille les mièvreries de James Potter. Contrairement à d'habitude, le magasin était vide.

-Dis-moi Remus, pourquoi les rues sont si vides ? Il y a eu un ouragan ou quoi ?

-Non disons plutôt que nous nous y prenons très à l'avance pour nos courses scolaires, et puis les gens évitent de trop sortir ces derniers temps avec les bruits qui courent sur ce mage noir et ses partisans.

-Il y a encore eu des disparitions de moldus et de né-moldus? Lui demanda Lily en observant avec inquiétude ses parents qui semblaient émerveillés devant la vitrine de Fleury et Botts.

-Oui mais la Gazette ne donne pas de noms, sauf s'il s'agit de noms importants, et encore moins s'il s'agit de moldus… Lui avoua Rémus d'un air sinistre.

-Au fait Remus comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec les maraudeurs pour faire tes courses scolaires ? Vous les faites toujours ensemble d'habitude ? Et que faisais-tu chez Ollivanders ? Lui demanda Lily avec un sourire en coin, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Eh bien en fait je… J'ai cassé ma baguette lors de la dernière pleine lune… Lui avoua Remus un peu honteux en se passant la main derrière la tête. Tu sais comment sont les chiens avec les batons lorsqu'ils en voient un ? Eh bien imagine un loup garou devant une baguette… J'avais oublié de la ranger, ce qui explique mon passage chez Ollivanders qui m'en a vendu une autre, et je fais mes courses aujourd'hui car ce mois-ci la pleine lune a lieu deux jours avant la rentrée et je préférais prendre de l'avance.

-Tu as raison, pour ma part j'avais tellement hâte de revoir le monde magique… Lui avoua Lily avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Remus l'observa en souriant et en se disant que James devait réellement manquer de tact ou de subtilité pour parvenir à agacer la fille la plus gentille de l'école. Il était difficile pour Remus d'imaginer quelqu'un capable de se faire détester par Lily Evans. En dehors des maraudeurs, Lily était la seule à connaître son secret et il avait une confiance aveugle envers elle, jamais Lily ne dévoilerait son secret à qui que ce soit, il pouvait en être sûr.

La semaine se passa trop lentement pour Lily qui avait passé son temps à compter les heures jusqu'au 1er septembre, date de la rentrée à Poudlard. Le matin-même, elle se prépara en cinq minutes, avec à bout de bras ses bagages, sa chouette hulotte et son chat Léopold, qui étaient déjà prêts depuis une semaine. Elle sauta dans la voiture de son père après avoir embrassé tendrement sa mère et fit un signe de la main à sa sœur qui ne le lui rendit pas. Le chemin parut plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire car Lily passa toute la durée du trajet jusqu'à la gare Kings cross à tenter d'expliquer à son père l'utilité d'apprendre la botanique lorsque l'on était un étudiant sorcier et les secrets les plus enfouis de l'art des potions.

Lily se hâta tellement jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ et sur le quai du Poudlard Express que pour la première fois depuis six ans, elle ne prit pas le temps de convaincre son père de traverser avec elle le mur qui menait à la voie 9 ¾. En effet, son père se montrait souvent rétissent à foncer tête baissé contre un mur de pierre, ce qui faisait souvent rire la jeune fille. Celui-ci prit cependant son courage à demain et retrouva sa fille sur le quai, qui était en train de chercher, le menton en l'air, ses amies parmi la foule d'élèves et de bagages qui lui bouchait la vue.

C'est alors qu'un cri strident se fit entendre et la plupart des élèves et leurs parents tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'origine du bruit qui ne pouvait venir de personne d'autre que de Mary McDonald, qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse les bras levés vers Lily.

-Lily Evans tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle en prenant entre ses mains le visage de Lily qui était émue de revoir son amie après deux mois séparée d'elle.

-Et toi Mary McDonald tu es la fille la plus folle que je connaisse, s'exclama Lily en se jetant dans ses bras. Mary était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son teint d'été fraîchement bronzé. Elle avait dû passer de superbes vacances à la grande joie de Lily.

Le temps d'embrasser son père et de faire leurs retrouvailles avec Alice dans un compartiment, ce qui provoqua d'autres cris stridents au plus grand désespoir de Frank Londubat, le petit ami d'Alice qui les avait rejoints dans leur cabine, le train s'ébranla en quittant Londres et pris la direction de Poudlard. Malheureusement Lily eut à peine le temps d'écouter le récit des vacances de ses amies qu'elle dut déjà répondre à ses devoirs de Préfete-en-chef. Le premier était de se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets en compagnie de l'autre préfet-en-chef. Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur l'identité de son adjoint tout en parcourant le couloir qui menait au compartiment des préfets, elle entendit de l'intérieur de la cabine une voix beaucoup trop familière à son goût.

« … Donc comme je disais, cette année ne devrait pas être très différente des autres années, et je compte sur vous pour accomplir votre devoir de préfet de la meilleur manière qu'il soit, expliqua James Potter aux autres préfets en pensant intérieurement « pendant que moi je m'amuserais à mener la vie dure aux serpentards et à faire profiter les maraudeurs de mes avantages en tant que préfet-en-chef ». Mais c'était sans compter sur sa collègue de cette année. Lily afficha une expression d'extrême incrédulité lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et qu'elle vit l'épingle sur la poitrine de James, celui-ci se trouva également surpris de la voir mais parut finalement satisfait et lui afficha un sourire qui se voulait amicale mais qui le rendait encore plus insupportable et arrogant que d'habitude. Les deux préfets de Serpentard ricanèrent en voyant la réaction de Lily, et James leur lança un regard noir et menaçant. Lily ne put piper mot sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Comment Dumbledore avait pu attribuer l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef à Potter ? Elle se demanda même si celui-ci ne s'était pas trompé de destinataire parmi les maraudeurs, ils étaient si inséparables qu'il aurait été facile de se tromper avec Remus par exemple… Lorsque la réunion se termina, Potter ayant été le seul intervenant avec une fille de Serdaigle qui lui jouait des cils, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Lily sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et un garçon de serpentard qui semblait plus motivé à vouloir intervenir dans le but de provoquer James, qui prit largement le dessus par rapport à lui à la grande satisfaction des autres préfets. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, il se tourna alors vers elle :

-Ravi de te revoir Lily jolie, je n'aurai pu espérer mieux comme retrouvailles, s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son insigne de préfete-en-chef. Cependant je pense que tu arais pu répondre à mes lettres et... Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas.

-Pour… Pourquoi toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, toujours stupéfaite. Enfin je veux dire que tu es tellement insouciant et arrogant et…

Mais James la coupa :

-Doucement sur les insultes Lily Evans on vient à peine de se retrouver, ce serait dommage de gâcher ainsi ce moment qui s'annonce être le point de commencement d'une merveilleuse année où toi et moi pourront enfin se côtoyer plus souvent, il faut dire que tu ne m'as pas laissé les chances de faire mes preuves l'an dernier. Lui dit-il avec ce même sourire arrogant qui agaçait la rousse.

-JE ME MOQUE EPERDUEMENT DE GACHER CE MOMENT COMME TU LE DIS, s'emporta Lily, LUI AS-TU LAISSE UNE CHANCE A SEVERUS L'ANNEE DERNIERE? ET POUR QUI MA PRENDS TU ESPECE DE VIEILLE BOUSE DE DRAGON? Ne me parle plus Potter cela vaudrait mieux pour toi et moi!

Puis sur ces paroles, elle sortit en trombe de la cabine laissant derrière elle un James complètement sonné après sa colère subite. Sentant le rouge lui montait aux joues, Lily fonca jusque dans sa cabine en faisant sursauter au passage Mary et Alice qui étaient en pleine discussion et qui ne s'attendaient pas à la voir entrer ainsi. Elle s'assit brutallement à côté de Mary puis arracha son insigne pour la balancer contre la blanquette en face d'elle où se trouvait Leopold qui sursauta et miaula de protestation lorsque l'insigne rebondit sur son ventre avant de s'installer sur les jambes d'Alice. Lily croisa les bras d'un air résolu. Pendant dix secondes interminables, Mary et Alice l'observèrent incrédules sans dire un mot.

-Quelque chose t'a contrariée je crois ? Finit par lui demander Mary qui semblait craindre la réaction de Lily devant toute tentative d'approche. Lily mit un certain temps à répondre afin de se calmer, puis elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en affichant un sourrire sarcastique et en regardant alternativement Mary et Alice.

-James Potter est le deuxième Préfet-en-chef, je vais devoir supporter ce crétin toute l'année mais non je ne suis pas contrariée du tout! Vociféra Lily folle de fureur en ramassant son insigne devant le regard indigné de Léopold et en le fourrant brutallement dans son sac.

Mary et Alice se regardèrent à ce moment là pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire devant l'air indigné de Lily.

-MAIS C'EST PAS DROLE LES FILLES ARRETEZ C'EST UNE VERITABLE CATAS...

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte de leur compartiment. Frank entra dans le compartiment les bras chargés de Chocogrenouilles et de dragées surprises, il afficha un air désolé lorsqu'il passa devant Lily avant de s'assoir à côté d'Alice. Celle-ci comprit très vite pourquoi Frank l'avait regardé ainsi : aux portes du compartiment se tenaient des visages familiers dont l'un d'eux semblaient boudeur.

-Nous devons faire le tour du couloir pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, lui annonca James avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Sirius Black entra alors dans le compartiment suivi de Remus et Peter Pettigrow puis il s'affala sur la blanquette en face de Lily et Mary. Pettigrow s'assit timidement à côté de Sirius et Remus s'installa à côté de Lily en lui souriant aimablement.

-Je vous en pris, leur dit Mary d'un air faussement sympathique.

-Mais je te remercie, lui fit Sirius sur le même ton. Lily vit les joues de Mary prendre une légère teinte rosée. Dites donc Lily je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à James mais évite de le vexer s'il te plait car après ça il devient ex-e-cra-ble, lui fit Sirius en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais il l'a surment mérité si tu veux mon avis, dit Remus un sourrire en coin.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as traité de grosse bouse de dragon ? Lui demanda Peter en souriant.

Sirius émit alors un rire semblable à un aboiement et Lily commenca rougir alors qu'elle replacait son insigne de préfet.

Elle prit son sac à dos puis sortit de la cabine. Le ciel commencait à peine à s'assombrir et le paysage défilait devant elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Lily vit James punir des premières années à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se dirigea alors dans la direction opposée et marcha d'un pas chancellant le long du couloir qui était plutôt vide à l'exception d'un groupe d'élèves de deuxième année qui discutaient vivement. Elle décida d'expédier au plus vite cette mission et au moment où elle foncait vers un élève de Pouffsoufle qui pointait d'un air menacant sa baguette vers une élève de Serdaigle, quelqu'un l'appela derrière elle.

-Lily ! Elle vit James s'avancer d'un pas nonchalant vers elle. J'ai finit ma ronde je retourne au compartiment, tu sais ou sont les autres ?

-Ils sont dans notre compartiment, lui répondit Lily d'un ton amer.

James fila jusqu'au compartiment, suivi de Lily qui était déjà trop épuisé pour s'adonner à son rôle de préfet pour cette fois. Elle s'affala contre la fenêtre du compartiment et se refugia derrière un livre pendant que les maraudeurs s'esclaffaient en discutant des avantages dont James jouirait toute l'année grâce à son rôle de Préfet-en-chef. Ils semblaient tout particulièrement ravis de pouvoir s'en prendre plus facillement aux serpentards ce qui exaspera Lily. Lily vit s'aperçut que Mary se pâmer chaque fois que Sirius faisait une blague, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Pas elle, pas Mary ! Le train allait arrivé à destination d'une minute à l'autre et les maraudeurs quittèrent enfin le compartiment pour aller se changer.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venus jusqu'ici pour raconter leurs bêtises ? Demanda tout haut Alice, d'un air faussement agacé après avoir passé son temps à rigoler aux bétises des maraudeurs.

-Eh il voulait... Se joindre à nous et je n'ai pas pu refuser... Avoua Frank l'air honteux.

-Tu es trop gentil mon poussin, lui fit Alice en l'embrassant sous l'oeil attendri de ses deux amies. Tous quatre sortirent du train et montèrent dans les charrettes qui menaient au château. Lily et ses amis sentirent un bonheur indescriptible s'émanait d'eux en voyant petit à petit les lumières étincelantes du château au loin.


	2. Les leçons de conduite et de vol

Coucou à tous, cette fois-ci le chapitre sera du point de vue de James, j'espère que vous aimerai, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à cette histoire.

**Mawie :** Merci de ton commentaire il m'a fait très plaisir !

**Cho :** En effet tu as raison pour l'histoire des P-e-C j'ai vu avec HORREUR après avoir publié mon chapitre qu'ils avaient été élu P-e-C en septième année et non sixième, du coup j'essaierai de m'adapter par la suite. Pour James il me semble qu'il était vraiment attrapeur d'où sa possession du Vif d'Or, et pour sa relation avec Lily ne t'en fais pas, elle évoluera petit à petit ).

Merci Pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !

C'est avec un immense sourire que James Potter et les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour leur premier dîner de l'année à Poudlard. Pour l'occasion, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall avait décoré le plafond de la salle en y introduisant un système solaire miniature dans lequel flottait des planètes et des objets célestes, entouré d'un tourbillon d'étoiles qui retombaient en petites pluies jusqu'au sommet de la tête des élèves et des professeurs.

James avait attendu ce soir avec impatience durant tout l'été, bien que Sirius et lui avaient passé d'excellentes vacances dans le grand jardin des Potter à s'entraîner au Quidditch, et à impressionner les jeunes filles moldues des alentours en leur montrant des tours de magies étonnement vrais… De plus, ils avaient pu profiter de la maison de ses parents pour inviter Lunard et Queudver pendant une semaine car ses parents étaient souvent absents. En effet, les parents de James pratiquaient tous les deux la fonction d'aurore et ces derniers temps, avec l'ascension de ce mage noir et de ses partisans, ces parents étaient plus occupés que jamais.

Les maraudeurs s'assirent à leur place habituelle, c'est-à-dire vers le fond de la table des Gryffondors afin de pouvoir se marrer et papoter tranquillement pendant le discours de Dumbledore et la répartition qui étaient bien trop long pour eux. Mais James fut rappelé à l'ordre par le professeur McGonagall qui le sollicita à remplir correctement son rôle de préfet, et il dû partir s'assoir en début de table avec les autres préfets afin d'y accueillir les premières années. C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta les maraudeurs qui se moquaient à présent de lui, pour se diriger vers l'autre bout de la table d'où il aperçut de loin une touffe de cheveux roux reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres. L'altercation entre Lily et lui dans le train s'effaça simultanément de la mémoire de James lorsqu'il s'assit en face de Lily. Résolut à retenter sa chance auprès de la jolie rousse, James lui adressa un grand sourire qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu. Mary, qui était assise à côté d'elle, lui fit signe d'abandonner et James se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle se déroulait la répartition des premières années dans leurs maisons. Lily accueilli chaleureusement chaque nouveau venu à la table des Gryffondors afin de les mettre à l'aise, ce qu'elle réussit avec succès pendant que James l'observait l'air de rien. Il sentit cependant un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit Lily serrait un garçon de première année en larmes dans ses bras afin de le réconforter, le pauvre garçon du nom de Gerald Grimwold venait d'être séparé de son frère jumeau qui avait été placé dans la maison Pouffsouffle.

-Ce n'est rien tu sais, lui dit Lily d'une voix douce, tu pourras toujours le voir en dehors des cours.

Lorsque la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore furent terminés, les élèves virent une impressionnante lignée de plats tous succulents les uns les autres s'étalée devant eux. James était sur le point de retourner à sa place habituelle quand Lily le stoppa.

-Tu es censé rester pendant tout le repas, lui lança-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux manger en face de moi, lui répondit-il en affichant un sourire éclatant. Lily le regarda d'un air las avant de lui répondre :

-non, c'est simplement ton rôle de préfet, comme tu t'es permis toi-même de me le rappeler tout à l'heure, j'ose en faire de même.

-Je plaisantais Lily, lui dit James en soupirant d'un air exaspéré, tu n'as vraiment aucun humour.

-Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter avec toi, lui rétorqua Lily qui haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur mais James devina qu'il l'avait vexé en voyant ses joues se teindre d'une couleur rouge cramoisie.

-On ne peut pas essayer de faire la paix, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on soit amis toi et moi et puis je sais qu'au fond tu n'as pas envie de me détester. Lui lança-t-il en sentant ses joues rosir à son tour. James vit avec agacement que les premières années à côté d'eux suivaient discrètement le cours de leur conversation et les regardant alternativement.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Lily au grand étonnement de James qui s'attendait une fois de plus à se faire renvoyer dans ses filets. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, en plus tu ne t'es jamais excusé auprès de Severus pour ce que tu lui as fait.

-Mais ce type t'as traité de... Tu sais quoi ! Fit James en évitant de prononcer le mot à haute voix devant les premières années qui les regardaient en ouvrant de grands yeux cette fois. Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense et me demander de m'excuser ?

-Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Vociféra Lily qui attira l'attention des autres élèves de la table sur eux. Je veux simplement dire que tu n'as aucun respect pour les autres et que tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas être ami avec une personne qui agit de la sorte c'est tout !

James vit les maraudeurs pencher la tête vers eux afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait. Queudver avait la bouche ouverte, Sirius faisait des yeux ronds et Remus les observait d'un air inquiet. Cependant la plupart des autres Gryffondors ne parurent pas étonné en observant la scène, il n'était pas rare de voir Lily Evans s'emporter contre James Potter. Mais c'était bien la première fois que ces deux-là avaient une conversation aussi longue. En générale leurs conversations se limitaient à « Lily jolie sors avec moi s'il te plait - Non Potter fiches moi la paix ! » ou bien « Potter laisse Severus tranquille ! - D'accord Evans mais seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ».

-Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça de moi ? Lança soudain James sur le ton du défi. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Si tu parles de ces groupies qui te suivent partout c'est sûr qu'on ne pense pas de la même manière à ton sujet, mais si tu essayais de t'intéresser un peu plus à ce que pensent les autres élèves qui ne te suivent pas partout alors peut être que ta tête ne serait pas aussi enflée, mais non tu es bien trop fier pour cela n'est-ce pas ?

-Et quel type d'amis votre altesse souhaiterai-t-elle ? Demanda James en levant le petit doigt.

-Des gens simples et humbles qui respectent la différence des autres, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça Potter, lui lança Lily d'un air hautain avant de se tourner vers Mary et d'entamer une conversation sur les invitations à un des dîner du professeur de potions Horace Slughorn que les deux jeunes filles avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. James sentit une pierre tomber au creux de son estomac mais leva quand même un pouce en direction des maraudeurs tout en affichant un sourire forcé.

Le soir-même James et Sirius organisèrent une petite soirée dans le dortoir des garçons afin de célébrer leur retour à Poudlard. Certaines filles s'étaient invitées au grand plaisir de Sirius qui passa la soirée dans les bras de Vanilla Blake, une élève de septième année.

-Patmol tu ne veux pas la lâcher deux secondes pour être un peu plus avec nous ? Lui demanda James d'un air las en voyant Sirius enroulé dans les bras de la jeune fille. Tout le monde les regarda avant d'exploser de rire.

-Veuillez nous excuser, fit Sirius d'un air faussement désolé en se détachant de Vanilla qui se mit à glousser. Un garçon de quatrième année du nom de Silver Johnson avait réussi à voler du Whisky pur Feu à Hagrid, le garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard.

-Comment tu t'y es pris mec ? Lui demanda Sirius d'un air impressionné. Le garçon se lança alors avec fierté dans un long récit dans lequel il expliquait comment il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Hagrid en l'interrogeant sur Boule de Feu, son nouveau scroutts adoré, pendant qu'il lui chipait ses bouteilles à l'arrière de sa cabane.

-Normalement tu n'es pas censé tolérer ça, lui chuchota Remus qui avait été lui-même Préfet l'année précédente.

James haussa simplement les épaules et se fit servir un verre par Silver qui servit également les autres maraudeurs.

-A notre retour chez nous ! Lança Sirius d'un ton enjoué en soulevant son verre dans les airs.

-A notre retour chez nous, lancèrent les autres en chœur avant d'ingurgiter le whisky pur feu qui leur brula la gorge.

Vers la fin de la soirée, la nuit avait déjà bien avancée et Sirius et Peter chantaient de vieilles chansons paillardes bras dessus bras dessous, tout en titubant devant l'hilarité de James et de Remus. Une grande partie des invités était déjà parti se coucher et le dortoir ressemblait désormais à un véritable foutoir. James aida Sirius à se mettre en pyjamas pendant que celui-ci se débattait comme s'il recevait une attaque chaque fois que James posait une main sur lui. Heureusement ses coups étaient faibles et sans danger grâce au sommeil qui avait pris le dessus sur sa force. Remus aida Peter à se coucher et au bout de quelques minutes ils furent tous fin prêts à se s'endormir dans ces lits qu'ils chérissaient tant.

La première journée de cours fut plus compliquée que prévu pour les maraudeurs qui ne s'étaient pas remis de leur soirée de la veille, en particulier Sirius qui avait déjà récolté une retenue par le professeur McGonagall après s'être endormi pendant le cours de métamorphose. Après quoi James, Peter et Sirius partirent en cours de divination pendant que Remus se rendit à son cours d'arithmancie.

Les cours de divination étaient enseignés par un sorcier très âgé et un peu fou du nom de Rufus Abraham qui se disait doué d'un don peu commun : celui du troisième œil. En première année, James et Sirius avaient pris ce cours dans le seul but de se moquer du professeur Abraham tant il était comique pendant ses cours. C'est d'ailleurs grâce aux cours de divination qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Queudver. Cette année ne fut pas une exception, lorsque James et Sirius durent décider de leurs choix de cours auprès du professeur McGonagall pour leurs ASPIC, les jeunes hommes avaient préféré garder le cours de divination en dépit du cours de botanique afin de continuer à se marrer tout au long de l'année. Ils avaient bien entendu veillé à prendre les matières qui leur permettraient d'accéder au métier d'aurore, qui était leur plus chère ambition à l'exception de Queudver qui ne savait pas trop sur quoi s'orienter, et qui avait pris les mêmes matières que ses amis dans le seul but de rester avec eux pendant les cours.

-J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore envisageait de supprimer cette matière une fois que le professeur Abraham ne sera plus en mesure de l'enseigner, annonça James aux deux autres lorsqu'ils montaient vers la tour d'astronomie afin de se rendre au cours de divination.

-Oh non on va s'ennuyer sinon, lança Sirius en faisant la moue. C'est le seul cours un peu marrant qu'on ait.

-J'espère qu'il l'enlèvera lorsque nous ne serons plus à Poudlard, dit Peter.

-Oh je ne sais pas Queudver, vu tes notes tu risques d'y être encore pour un bon bout de temps, lança Sirius, après quoi James et lui explosèrent de rire à l'exception de Queudver qui afficha une mine contrariée.

-Il plaisante Queudver ne l'écoute pas, le rassura James en posant une main sur son épaule.

Soudain Sirius donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de James qui le fit suffoquer :

-regarde ce qu'il y a en face, s'esclaffa Sirius en désignant quelqu'un du doigt. Servilus le crasseux.

James aperçut alors Severus Rogue qui montait les marches quatre à quatre la tête baissée et les bras chargés de livres. En le regardant, James se rappela ce que Lily lui avait dit et pour la première fois, sa colère envers lui se dissipa et il se mit à avoir de la pitié pour Rogue. Après tout, Lily avait cessé de lui parler à lui aussi or elle était sa seule amie avec qui il passait la plus grande partie de son temps en dehors des cours, ce qui avait d'ailleurs eu le don d'énerver James. Remus l'avait accusé à plusieurs reprises de s'en prendre à Rogue juste parce qu'il était jaloux de sa relation avec Lily alors qu'elle le considérait lui comme le plus grand des idiots. Remus n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout, mais que pouvait-il reprocher à Rogue désormais ?

-Alors Cornedrue, quand est-ce qu'on s'y remet ? Lui demanda Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-Une autre fois tu veux ? Lui répondit James. Sirius le regarda d'un air incrédule puis haussa les sourcils en saisissant James par les épaules lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Refuser de faire la misère à Servilus ? Désolé mais ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Je n'en ai plus envie c'est tout, lui répondit James.

-Attend j'espère que tu plaisantes là ? S'enquit Sirius soudain inquiet du comportement de son ami.

-Ca va Patmol ne me saoule pas avec tes remarques, lança James qui tentait de cacher sans succès son agacement.

-C'est à cause d'Evans c'est ça ? Lâcha Sirius d'un ton furibond.

James, qui était en train de se diriger vers la salle de classe, fit alors volte-face et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

-Non ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, mentit-il. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'en prendrait pas à un autre serpentard pour changer ? Je commence à en avoir ma claque de Servilus et puis de toute façon il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres chez les serpentards.

Sirius jaugea James du regard avant de lâcher nonchalamment un « ouais ok », et de se diriger à son tour vers la salle de classe. Comme à leur habitude, les trois jeunes hommes passèrent le cours à se moquer, hilares, du professeur Abraham qui parlait de prophéties désastreuses sur le futur en agitant les bras comme un babouin. Lorsque Sirius et James sortit du cours, James constata que Sirius avait déjà oublié l'épisode de Servilus pour son plus grand soulagement.

Le mois de septembre se faufila à toute vitesse et James, qui avait de nouveau été élu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors par madame Bibine, dut organiser les sélections de joueurs avant le premier match contre Serpentard qui approchait à grand pas. James était plus que jamais déterminé à offrir à Gryffondors une équipe du tonnerre, et encore plus à battre ces crétins de Serpentards qui lui avaient particulièrement tapé sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Sous le regard intrigué d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui s'était précipité derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il accrochait, James fixa un parchemin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors qui indiquait la date de sélection des joueurs de Quidditch qui aurait lieu ce weekend même. La petite foule d'élèves se mit alors à s'agiter et certains anciens joueurs interpellèrent James pour qu'il leur attribue de nouveau une place dans l'équipe sans avoir à passer les sélections.

-Désolé les gars mais tant que je serais capitaine vous aurez à passer les sélections si vous espérez refaire parti de l'équipe, pas de traitements de faveurs pour personne ! Leur répondit James d'un air entendu.

-C'est ça ouais je suis prêt à parier qu'un de tes potes les maraudeurs sera dans l'équipe comme par hasard, marmonna Augustus Macmillan en s'éloignant de l'affiche.

James s'apprêtait à riposter quand une petite voix l'appela dans son dos :

-Hum… Potter ?

C'était Lily Evans, elle semblait bizarrement intimidée et James réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu lui parler comme ça, ce qui le fit fondre immédiatement.

-En fait je voulais savoir comment tu choisissais tes joueurs, parce que… Hum… Juste pour savoir ?

James fut surpris par sa question car Lily n'avait jamais fait de prouesse sur un balai et n'avait même jamais montré de réel intérêt pour le Quidditch, à vrai dire elle était même très nulle sur un balai et passait les après-midi de matchs à la bibliothèque. En première année, elle n'avait réussi qu'à décoller de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et rien de plus. S'il existait une seule chose dans laquelle Lily n'excellait pas à Poudlard, c'était bien le Quidditch.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais tenter ta chance ? Lui demanda James sans cacher son étonnement.

-En fait non, tu sais comment je suis avec le Quidditch, c'est Mary qui aimerait se présenter mais elle a peur de se rendre ridicule or je t'assure je l'ai déjà vu voler et elle ferait une excellente poursuiveuse ! Lui répondit Lily en souriant timidement.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir elle-même ? Lui demanda James d'un air incrédule.

-Elle n'ose pas et puis elle ne sait pas que je suis en train de t'en parler sinon elle m'aurait étripé sur le champ! Lui répondit Lily avec un petit rire. James l'observa un moment l'air songeur puis se ressaisit en voyant l'expression gênée de Lily qui espérait depuis quelques secondes une réponse de sa part.

-Oh euh… Oui eh bien elle n'a qu'à se présenter samedi et on verra bien, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

-Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas… Commença Lily mais James la coupa en lui disant :

-ah ma pauvre Lily tu n'as vraiment rien compris sur le Quidditch, les joueurs sont qualifiés pour leur talent et non grâce à des pistons, annonça-t-il en émettant un petit rire. Mais Lily ne cacha pas sa déception et s'éloigna après lui avoir lancé un petit « merci ». James la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur, pourquoi diable son ami n'était pas venu lui demander elle-même ? Puis une idée sorti de nulle part lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. James rattrapa Lily en quelques secondes après avoir circulé entre la foule d'élèves qui se tenaient devant le panneau d'affichage.

-Lily attends j'ai une idée pour aider ton amie, Lily fit alors volte-face lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Sirius et moi avions l'intention de s'entraîner ce soir sur le terrain de Quidditch et ton amie et toi pouvez nous rejoindre si elle souhaite s'entraîner avant les sélections et puis… Je peux t'apprendre un peu à voler si tu veux ça pourrait être amusant. Lui fit James en affichant un sourire éclatant. Et ce de manière simple et humble bien évidemment rajouta James avec un clin d'œil.

Lily l'observa d'un air suspicieux avant d'ajouter :

-Mouais, j'en parle à Mary et on te répond dans la journée d'accord ? Puis elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

Toute la journée James ne put penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch et à Lily, probablement ses deux plus grandes passions dans la vie. Il s'était empressé de raconter leur échange de la matinée aux maraudeurs et Sirius s'était moqué de lui:

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne la séduirais pas grâce au Quidditch ?

-Figures toi que pour une fois je ne cherche pas à la séduire mais juste à passer du temps avec elle, lui lança James d'un ton bourru.

La journée fila à toute vitesse et James n'avait pas reçu de réponse de la part de Lily. Déçu, il suivit Sirius jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch avec leurs balais sous le bras pendant que ce dernier portait le coffre avec les balles de jeux. Le ciel lui paraissait bien trop menaçant pour jouer et il n'en fut que plus déçu. Une fois arrivé sur le terrain les deux maraudeurs virent avec surprise que Lily Evans et Mary McDonald les y attendaient.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, fit Mary en leur souriant timidement.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez puisque Lily ne m'a pas prévenu du coup on a pris notre temps, se justifia James en sentant soudainement son cœur battre comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le ciel lui paraissait plus ensoleillé tout d'un coup.

-Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps avec toute la pile de travail qu'on avait à faire en DCFM, répondit Lily en regardant ses pieds. James ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire comme on sourit à un enfant qui s'excuse après avoir fait une grosse bêtise.

-Tu vise quel poste ? Lança soudainement Sirius d'un ton brut à Mary, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, je pensais peut être à poursuiveuse ou bien attrapeuse si l'équipe en a besoin d'une, répondit Mary.

-James est déjà attrapeur et je voudrais aussi être poursuiveur alors autant s'entraîner ensemble.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, James vit que Sirius avait l'air un peu fâché. Sirius donna quelques instructions à Mary libéra le souaffle puis ils s'envolèrent jusqu'au milieu du terrain d'où ils s'entraînèrent à se lancer puis à s'arracher le souaffle en plein vol et à viser les buts. Mary avait l'air à la fois radieuse et anxieuse, mais James reconnut qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

-Mieux vaut ne pas rester en dessous si on ne veut pas finir assommer et enfermer à l'infirmerie pendant un mois, cria James à Lily car il avait du mal à couvrir la voix de Sirius juste au-dessus d'eux qui hurlait pour se faire entendre par Mary qui était situé à l'autre bout du terrain. Ils se placèrent sur le côté du terrain et James tendit son balai à Lily.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais voler là-dessus ? Je pensais plutôt vous regarder depuis les gradins… Elle paraissait embarrassée.

-Allez, je t'apprends si tu veux et puis c'est quand même important de savoir voler tu pourrais en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre tu sais, insista James avec un grand sourire.

-Bon d'accord mais… Seulement pour quelques minutes et tu ne te moques pas de moi ! Vociféra Lily en pointant son doigt vers James qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser comme chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en colère contre lui ces derniers temps.

-Bon alors tu te rappelles des règles de base ? Lui demanda James, Lily acquiesça. Alors après une fois que tu es dans les airs l'important est de trouver ton équilibre. C'est un peu compliqué au début mais après ça devient un automatisme tu vas voir.

-Mais comment je fais pour trouver mon équilibre sur un manche à balai ? S'emporta Lily comme chaque fois qu'elle ne réussissait pas quelque chose.

-Le secret c'est de bien positionner tes jambes de manière égale de chaque côté du balai, et de bien se tenir en avant pour gagner en équilibre et en vitesse surtout. Le reste vient tout seul. Mais sincèrement le plus important est sans aucun doute d'avoir confiance en soi.

-Chez moi c'est là que ça coince ! Lâcha Lily.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en toi ? James paraissait une de fois plus étonné.

-Non Potter pas quand je vole sur un balai. Sur ces paroles Lily enfourcha cependant le balai de James et entreprit de décoller du sol en sautillant plusieurs fois de ses deux jambes telle une grenouille.

Devant ce spectacle, James explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre devant une Lily visiblement furieuse.

-TU AS DIT QUE TU NE TE MOQUERAIS PAS !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit de tout, dit James entre deux fous rires.

James s'attendait à ce que Lily s'en prenne de nouveau à lui mais au lieu de ça elle se mit à rire à son tour, les joues légèrement roses, jusqu'à ce que James s'arrête de rire. Elle était très mignonne lorsqu'elle riait, pensa James.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire un peu, lui avoua James d'un sourire timide.

-Je dois admettre que je devais être ridicule, fit Lily en souriant, mais aides moi plutôt un peu au lieu de continuer à te moquer de moi.

-Il faut juste taper fermement de ton pied d'appui pour décoller, je resterai en dessous de toi au cas où tu… Mais James ne termina pas sa phrase car Lily le regardait avec des yeux ronds, peu importe fais-moi confiance et lance toi, finit-il par dire avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

Lily finit par décoller en suivant les instructions de James mais alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres du sol, elle se mit par perdre l'équilibre en virevoltant à gauche puis à droite en lançant des « OoooOooH-OooooOOOooh » puis elle finit par retomber en pic sur James qui tomba sous son poids. Il fallut quelques minutes à Lily pour se remettre de sa chute et pour réaliser où elle était : étalé sur James avec les bras en croix. Tous deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis elle sursauta et se releva rapidement, James, lui, se releva péniblement.

-Désolé je… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, lui dit James en passant sa main derrière la tête.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé James j'ai dû te faire très mal, lui dit Lily, honteuse.

-Non ça va, lui répondit-il tout en ramassant son balai, les deux autres redescendirent du terrain pour les rejoindre.

-Alors Lily ta leçon de vol s'est bien passée ? Lui demanda Sirius d'un air moqueur, joli vol plané en tout cas, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Lui demanda Mary.

-Non ça va, lui répondit Lily qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Tous les quatre quittèrent le terrain pour rejoindre le château alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. James souriait tout seul durant tout le chemin qui menait jusqu'au château.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda Sirius.

-Elle m'a appelé James, chuchota James d'un air enjoué pendant que les filles marchaient devant eux.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Remus se précipita vers James et Sirius, son visage trahissait une grande panique et les deux maraudeurs se préparèrent immédiatement au pire.

-James, c'est tes parents, fit Remus la voix haletante après avoir couru.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, demanda James qui se laissa à son tour emporter par la panique.

Lily et Mary ainsi que d'autres élèves observaient d'un air captivé la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Ils ont disparu, annonça Remus.


	3. Colère de Sirius et récit des Potter

Coucou tout le monde !

**Tout d'abord très important ! Je me suis trompé en ce qu'il concerne Lily qui devient Préfet en Chef en septième année et non en sixième année (merci Echo), du coup je continuerais l'histoire en désignant Lily et James préfets et non préfets en chef, veuillez m'excusez pour cette erreur il n'y en aura plus promis !**

Donc voici le troisième chapitre qui est cette fois-ci un peu plus centré sur Sirius (j'adooooore ce personnage) et sur la guerre qui se prépare. Vous devez trouver que je vais vite mais en fait vu que je suis en vacances j'ai tout le temps de travailler sur mes chapitres et c'est génial ! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de Remus que j'aime aussi beaucoup, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires à faire sur mes chapitres !

**Mawie :** Eheh tu n'as pas fini avec les scènes faciles ^^ merci de ton com !

**Echo :** Hello ! Alors comme tu l'as vu plus haut, j'ai bien pris en compte ce que tu m'as dit. Par contre je ne voulais pas sauter la sixième année ! Pour James et son poste au Quidditch tu avais en fait raison du coup je le ferai poursuiveur dans les prochains chapitres, je te remercie !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Sirius Black rencontrait d'énormes difficultés chaque matin pour se lever, Remus et James devaient parfois s'y mettre à deux pour l'arracher à son lit à baldaquin. Arrivé à la fin-octobre, il ne s'était toujours pas remis du rythme des grandes vacances scolaires et avait énormément de mal à se remettre au travail, au grand désespoir de ses professeurs. Malheureusement ce matin-là il n'eut pas le choix car les élèves allaient passer leur premier essai de l'année en classe de sortilèges. D'ordinaire, les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'obtenir d'excellentes notes dans cette matière sans beaucoup étudier, attisant la jalousie ou l'admiration des autres élèves.

-Vous savez sur quoi nous serons interrogés ? Demanda Peter en se rongeant les ongles d'un air anxieux, ce qui lui donna encore plus l'apparence d'un rat en train de grignoter quelque chose.

-Surement de nouveaux sortilèges qu'on a encore jamais étudié maintenant qu'on a passé nos BUSES, comme le sortilège patronus qu'on a beaucoup étudié dernièrement, lui répondit Lupin qui était plongé dans un livre de sortilèges pour sixième année qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille. C'est pourquoi il nous faudra être encore plus attentif que d'habitude à ce cours n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Mais Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et préféra se tourna vers James qui marchait tête baissé d'un air préoccupé.

-Ca va Cornedrue ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui… Oui ça va, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils et en hochant de la tête comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Les parents de James avaient été porté disparus il y a quelques semaines, avant d'être retrouvé au Nord du Pays alors qu'ils agonisaient près d'une grotte où c'était déroulé une bataille acharnée contre un groupe de mangemorts. Ils étaient désormais hospitalisés à Ste Mangouste et devraient y rester pour au moins un mois, le temps pour leurs blessures d'être soignées. Depuis James n'était plus le même, il ne souriait presque plus et sombrait parfois dans des songes qui pouvait durer des heures. Mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses parents, s'obstinant à dire que tout irait bien car il savait que ses parents s'en sortiraient. C'était sa manière à lui de se rassurer, et les maraudeurs s'étaient résolus à ne plus l'embêter avec leurs questions ou leur tentative de consolation.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils nous laisseront allé leur rendre visite à Ste Mangouste, se demanda Sirius en choutant dans une boîte de Chocogrenouille qui avait été jeté par terre.

-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on irait après l'essai de sortilèges, il est allé les voir et apparemment ils vont bien…

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir qui menait au cours de sortilèges, Sirius tomba nez à nez sur son jeune frère Regulus Black. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se croisait, les maraudeurs s'attendaient à devoir tirer Sirius du coude pour qu'il cesse de s'énerver contre son jeune frère qui était tout le contraire de Patmol. Son frère était le fils parfait pour Mr et Mrs Black, contrairement à Sirius qui s'était enfui de chez ses parents l'année dernière pour venir vivre chez les parents de James qui le considéraient désormais comme leur deuxième fils. Depuis Regulus ne se privait pas de relater sa fugue chaque fois qu'il croisait Sirius dans les couloirs. Regulus appartenait à la maison serpentard comme le reste de la famille Black à l'exception de Sirius, ce qui n'aida pas celui-ci à améliorer ses relations avec sa famille. James eut un sourire en repensant à la répartition de Sirius il y a six ans. Au moment où le choixpeau l'avait désigné pour la maison gryffondors, une clameur s'était soulevée dans la grande salle, autant chez les Black qui y étaient présent à la table des serpentards, que dans les autres maisons. Jamais un Black n'avait été placé dans une autre maison que serpentard, et encore moins dans la maison gryffondors. Sirius avait cependant lâché un énorme « OUAIS » en levant les poings en l'air avant de sautiller jusqu'à la table des gryffondors pour s'assoir à côté de James qu'il venait de rencontrer dans le train. James et Sirius s'était entendu dès le premier instant où il s'était vu. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Regulus.

-Dégage de là Regulus, cracha Sirius.

-Alors Sirius comment se sont passés tes vacances chez les Potter, demanda Regulus d'un air sarcastique en jaugeant James du coin de l'œil. On va finir par vous marier tous les deux si vous continuez comme ça.

Sirius commença à serrer des poings en résistant à une irrésistible envie de frapper son frère en pleine tête. Regulus fut aussitôt rejoint par son groupe d'amis que les maraudeurs détestaient, à savoir Yaxley, Severus, Lucius Malefoy et sa petite amie Narcissa Black elle-même accompagnée de sa sœur Bellatrix Black, toutes deux étant les cousines de Sirius. Yaxley et Rogue semblaient plongés dans une profonde discussion et n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait contrairement aux autres. Tel un serpent, Lucius se faufila lentement jusqu'à Sirius en se postant devant Regulus.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Black j'espère que tu ne cherches pas à encore à attirer des ennuis à tes semblables ? Lucius appuya sur le dernier mot, il savait comment énerver Sirius et celui-ci tomba lamentablement dans son piège.

-Ne les appels pas ainsi ils ne sont pas mes semblables et de quoi te mêles-tu Malefoy on t'a pas sonné, siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

-Non tu as raison, les traîtres à leur sang de ton genre ne peuvent avoir de similitude avec des sorciers aussi purs que les Black, lâcha Malefoy d'une voix lente.

Remus dû retenir Sirius par les bras pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Malefoy qui eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers James.

-Alors Potter, pas trop inquiet pour papa et maman ? Ma foi ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on défit un sorcier aussi puissant que le seigneur des ténèbres.

Cette fois Remus ne fut pas assez efficace pour retenir Sirius de foncer sur Malefoy, suivi de James. Les coups et les rayons de lumières émis par les baguettes se multiplièrent. Coupés dans leur conversation par le tumulte alentour, Yaxley se joignit à la bagarre pendant que Rogue imita Pettigrow et se réfugia vers le coin le plus sûr du couloir. Bellatrix semblait beaucoup s'amuser alors que Narcissa guettait Lucius d'un œil anxieux pendant qui se battait contre Sirius. Remus se mêla au tumulte dans l'espoir de calmer tout le monde mais en vain, il fut contraint de se battre au côté de James et Sirius qui lançait des sorts avec habileté. Sirius désarma Malefoy puis en vint aux coups de poings avec le serpentard qui tenta comme il le pouvait de se protéger. La bataille attira les yeux alentours et bientôt un énorme cercle d'élèves se forma autour d'eux.

Tout à coup toutes les baguettes furent projetées dans les airs et Sirius et Malefoy furent séparés violemment comme si un énorme ressort invisible les avait écartés. Le professeur Flitwick se hâta sur la scène du tumulte en trottinant du mieux qu'il pouvait et les regarda un à un pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Malefoy ! Black ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Demanda Flitwick en colère.

-Professeur, Black m'a attaqué alors que je passais simplement devant lui ! Couina Malefoy qui s'était visiblement cogné la tête contre une colonne de pierre dans sa chute. Narcissa était désormais agenouillée près de lui et lui tenait l'arrière de la tête, tout en fixant Sirius d'un regard noir.

-Espèce de… Commença Sirius qui était prêt à se jeter de nouveau sur lui mais Remus et James le retinrent à deux cette fois-ci.

-Black, vous irez en retenue samedi soir, quand à vous Malefoy je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux ! Lança Flitwick d'un air autoritaire avant de retourner en trottinant dans sa salle de classe. Allons venez maintenant, nous allons commencer le cours.

-Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas, répétait James à Sirius qui était fou de rage.

En effet Malefoy cherchait le regard de Sirius pour lui montrer sa satisfaction, ce qui aurait rendu Sirius encore plus fou. Les maraudeurs savaient que Sirius était du genre à se jeter tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences, c'est pourquoi ils s'appliquaient à le modérer dans sa colère chaque qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et Sirius ne fit aucun effort pour se calmer, il continua à pester contre Malefoy et à cracher des injures envers son frère qu'il accusait d'être à l'origine de ce tumulte.

-Si tu apprenais un peu à agir avec intelligence et subtilité ces types-là te foutraient la paix, lui dit Remus qui visiblement n'avait pas peur de se prendre un coup dans la tête. Ces idiots savent très bien comment t'énerver et toi tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois !

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que je reste là à rien faire ?

-J'espérais que tu essaierai au moins de calmer tes ardeurs, lui répondit Remus.

-Mais tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, personne ne cherche à te provoquer au quotidien toi !

-Non c'est vrais que vous n'avez jamais essayé de calmer les ardeurs d'un loup garou sanguinaire une fois par mois, et en effet personne N'OSE s'en prend à moi car les gens commencent à avoir des soupçons et ont peur de moi, lança Remus d'un ton sec.

Plus personne n'osa ajouter un mot mais ç'eut au moins l'avantage de faire taire Sirius. Flitwick commença à expliquer comment se déroulerai le premier essai puis demanda à chaque élève de produire un sortilège du Patronus un à un afin de les noter sur leurs performances.

-Oh non ! Chuchota Peter aux autres, je n'arrive toujours pas à produire un patronus corporel je suis dans le pétrin.

-Je t'avais dit de t'entraîner l'autre jour or tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, lui fit Remus et Peter recommença à se ronger les ongles nerveusement en suivant Flitwick du regard.

-Et souvenez-vous que ce sortilège est un des plus importants sortilèges que vous ayez à connaître pour vos ASPIC, donc pour ceux qui échoueront aujourd'hui je leur donnerai un travail supplémentaire. Annonça Flitwick ce qui provoqua un brouhaha de protestations dans toute la salle. Il prit ensuite un bout de parchemin ainsi que sa plume magique et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle à mesure qu'il interrogeait chaque élève.

-On ne risque pas ça nous, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ? Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James.

-les doigts dans le nez, ricana James qui comme Sirius, savait déjà produire un patronus corporel depuis bien longtemps.

Flitwick interrogea les élèves un par un qui pour la plupart ne parvenaient qu'à faire sortir des nuages de fumée bleuâtre de leurs baguettes, à l'exception de deux serdaigles qui étaient parvenus à produire un patronus corporel. Vint enfin le tour de Sirius qui fit fièrement apparaître un chien qui se mit à courir tout autour de la salle en lançant des aboiements joyeux. Les autres élèves lancèrent des clameurs d'admiration et des rires en voyant le chien japper près du professeur Flitwick.

-Très bien, très bien Mr Black, je vois qu'à défaut de vous tenir bien vous savez parfaitement bien produire le sortilège du patronus, fit le professeur Flitwick en laissant échappé un petit rire et en écrivant quelque chose sur son parchemin. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire ironique qui fit bien rire les maraudeurs.

Puis vint le tour de James qui imita Sirius et reproduit aussi facilement un cerf qui se mit à galoper dans la salle autour des élèves. Presqu'instinctivement, et parce qu'il en avait l'habitude chaque fois qu'il cherchait à se faire remarquer, James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui observait avec fascination son cerf mais qui semblait également troublée pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-Très bien Potter, comme d'habitude. Lupin ?

Remus s'exécuta et reproduit un loup majestueux et impressionnant qui fit sourire les maraudeurs, il ne pouvait évidemment pas en être autrement. Remus fut également félicité par Flitwick, Sirius et James virent Lily adressait un sourire malicieux à Remus en désignant son patronus.

Peter quant à lui, ne parvint qu'à extraire un peu de fumée bleue de sa baguette lors de son premier essai.

-Allons Pettigrow un peu de nerfs ! L'encouragea Flitwick, pensez à votre souvenir le plus heureux, je sais que vous en êtes capable.

-Tu n'as qu'à penser au premier jour où tu nous as eu comme amis James et moi Queudver, dit Sirius en se moquant de Peter, mais sur ce Peter réussit finalement à créer un patronus corporelle qui prit la forme d'un rat, qui aussitôt se faufila entre les jambes des autres élèves provocant l'hystérie de certaines filles, et le dégout des plus courageuses d'entre elles. Peter parut néanmoins content de lui.

Alice fut la suivante et parvint à reproduire un patronus corporelle de la forme d'un crapaud avec autant de facilité que James et Sirius.

-Excellent mademoiselle Brian, mais il me semble que votre patronus était un lièvre non ?

-Euh… Oui mais il se trouve que… Il a changé, répondit Alice les joues toutes roses en jetant des coups d'œil vers Frank.

-Je vois, lui fit Flitwick en lui adressant un immense sourire, vous venez d'expérimenter quelque chose de très rare, seul un amour profond et véritable envers une autre personne peut faire changer votre patronus.

Puis vint le tour de Lily qui parut anxieuse lorsque Flitwick se posta devant elle pour qu'elle produise son patronus. Le visage crispée par la concentration, elle éleva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, puis sans qu'elle ait à formuler le sortilège à haute voix, une épaisse masse de fumée bleue sortie de sa baguette. Visiblement Lily s'était aussi entraînée à la pratique des sortilèges informulés. La masse se changea en une élégante bête élancée qui sautilla autour d'Alice et de Peter puis passa au Gallop devant Sirius et James qui semblaient stupéfait devant le patronus de la jeune fille. James comprit alors pourquoi Lily avait paru troublée devant le sien : le patronus de Lily était une biche. Les maraudeurs ne surent jamais si cela pouvait être interprété comme un signe ou non mais ce n'était pas anodin. Séduis par le magnifique patronus de la rousse, tout le monde se mit à applaudir devant une Lily rouge cramoisie. Flitwick parut enchantée et ajouta cinquante points à Gryffondors afin féliciter la jeune fille pour son sortilège informulé incroyablement bien réussi. Après quoi il continua à interroger le reste de la rangée d'élèves.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cours de sortilège, Sirius se tourna vers James et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Alors c'est officiel ?

-De quoi ? James semblait se réveiller d'un nouveau songe, plus gai cette fois.

-Toi et Evans, vos patronus, tout ce baratin, ça confirme la règle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, notre patronus n'est pas censé prendre la forme de l'être aimé plutôt ? Là ça confirmerai la règle, le corrigea James.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Jamesie on n'était pas très loin du compte, lui fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-Peut être que ça veut dire que vous êtes complémentaires, ajouta Peter qui semblait lui aussi plongé dans une grande réflexion. Que vous vous complétez quoi.

-Merci on sait ce que ça veut… Commença Sirius mais il fut coupé par une première année qui leur tendit à lui et à James un rouleau de parchemin de la part de Dumbledore qui contenait ceci :

_James, _

_Si tu le souhaites toujours je peux t'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour que tu puisses voir tes parents, tu iras par portoloin depuis mon bureau. Je te donne donc rendez-vous à 16 heures tout à l'heure dans mon bureau. _

_Sirius est aussi invité à se présenter bien entendu, je crois que tes parents souhaiteraient le voir également. _

_Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure, mes amitiés à Messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow. _

_Ps : Je raffole de la tarte à la mélasse._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

-C'est dans une demi-heure, annonça Sirius à James qui était en train de relire la lettre de Dumbledore.

-Oui ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer, dit James en enroulant le parchemin et en le fourrant dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Les quatre maraudeurs retournèrent à la salle commune et James et Sirius se changèrent rapidement puis se rendirent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Tarte à la mélasse, fit Sirius en regardant la gargouille mais rien ne se produisit.

-Mais non le mot de passe est en deux mots : tarte mélasse, fit James et la gargouille pivota sur elle-même, découvrant des escaliers en colimaçon.

Les garçons montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre puis entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendait devant une vieille chaussure posée sur une petite table au milieu de la pièce circulaire.

-Ah vous voilà, Dumbledore les accueillit avec un large sourire puis les plaça autour de la chaussure sur laquelle chacun posa sa main. Mes salutations à tes parents James, fit Dumbledore.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

-Non j'ai déjà rendu visite à tes parents il y a quelques jours, je ne voudrais leur imposer de nouveau ma présence, lui répondit Dumbledore en souriant aimablement. Allons dépêchez-vous et retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire : à 18 heure 30 pour être exact, vous rentrerez tous les deux à Poudlard en empruntant un portoloin que ta mère, James, vous donnera. Ne le manquez pas ou bien vous risquez de rater le plus bon repas de l'année, leur annonça-t-il en les observant d'un air malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Pardon ? En quel honneur ? Lui demanda Sirius.

-Halloween Monsieur Black, lui répondit Dumbledore en affichant un grand sourire cette fois.

-J'avais complétement oublié !

-Bon mais surveillez bien l'heure, leur dit Dumbledore au moment où le portoloin les fit tourbillonner jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle d'accueil de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

James et Sirius se précipitèrent à l'accueille puis au quatrième étage pour pathologie des sortilèges. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé le bon numéro de chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par de joyeuses acclamations venant des parents de James qui occupaient une chambre pour deux assez étroite mais confortable. La mère de James était allongée sur un lit près de la fenêtre et avait la moitié du visage en bandeau, l'on pouvait également apercevoir une série d'égratignures tout le long de ses bras. Son père était assis sur un lit située à droite de celui de son épouse et une couverture recouvrait une partie des longs bandages blancs sur ses jambes, son visage était boursoufflé au niveau des lèvres. Jamais James ni Sirius n'avait vu les Potter dans un pareil état, et Sirius et James ressentirent un énorme pincement au cœur.

-Allons les garçons ne faites pas des têtes pareilles, on est costauds vous savez ! Leur annonça joyeusement Mr Potter. Mrs Potter agita sa baguette et deux chaises situées au fond de la pièce vinrent se poser devant James et Sirius qui s'y installèrent.

-Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda aussitôt James.

-Des mangemorts, mais nous n'avons pas pu voir leurs visages à part un que le ministère à déclarer être Billy Curtis, un des membres du Mangenmagot, il a été licencié sur le champ et il sera jugé mardi. Son fils est à l'école avec vous dans la maison Pouffsouffle il me semble, pauvre garçon…

-Où est ce qu'on vous a retrouvé et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius.

-Eh bien nous étions tout près d'Aberdeen en Ecosse, le ministère nous avait envoyé là-bas pour y déloger quelques mangemorts qui organisaient une attaque contre des moldus. Heureusement nous avons réussi à les coincer avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de mettre leurs plans à exécutions, mais seulement l'un d'entre eux a été arrêté alors qu'il y en avait au moins une dizaine, expliqua Mr Potter d'un air accablé.

-Alors c'est vraiment sérieux cette histoire, leur demanda James qui fronçait à présent les sourcils, est-ce que cela risque de durer encore longtemps ou y a-t-il une chance de les arrêter sous peu ?

-Ecoutez les garçons il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, commença Mrs Potter en se redressant légèrement contre le dossier de son lit, nous pensons qu'une guerre se prépare. Ces mages noirs sont très bien entraînés et leur nombre se multiplie chaque jour, or le ministère ne sera bientôt plus assez puissant pour les arrêter définitivement. Et ce sorcier qu'ils appellent le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne crois pas que nous ayons connu de sorciers plus puissant et influent depuis des siècles…

-Mais Dumbledore ?

-… Même Dumbledore ne serait pas assez puissant contre lui d'après certains, continua son père en regardant ses mains pendant qu'il parlait, de plus le monde change autour de nous et certains amis, certains alliés rejoignent son camps sans qu'on ne s'y attende vraiment, c'est du jamais vu et dans la confrérie des aurores nous avons peur de ne plus être à la hauteur, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore est venu nous voir il y a quelques jours pour nous proposer de…

Mais il fut coupé par sa femme qui le regarda d'un air interdit.

-Ils ont le droit de savoir ! Protesta Mr Potter, après tout ce sera à eux de combattre ces mages noirs pour défendre leurs amis et leur famille dans quelques années !

-Dumbledore nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire ! Chuchota Mrs Potter en se penchant dangereusement près de son mari.

-Mais ils sont concernés ! Ce sont nos enfants et ils deviennent des adultes maintenant, ils doivent être préparé afin de se joindre au combat plus tard c'est pourquoi nous devons leur dire !

-Nous dire quoi ? Demandèrent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

Mais Mrs Potter sembla se figer soudainement et regarda son mari d'un air à la fois choqué et apeuré.

-Ils n'auront pas à se battre tant que nous serons là, commença-t-elle, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu veux les voir tués tous les deux c'est ça que tu veux ?

Elle avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et son mari se pencha doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Gênés par ce moment d'intimité, Sirius et James se mirent à gigoter sur leurs chaises puis James se leva, suivi de Sirius, pour aller étreindre Mrs Potter à leur tour.

-Ça va, ça va les garçons, leur dit-elle en épongeant ses yeux avec un mouchoir que lui tendit Sirius.

-Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, commença d'un air prudent Mr Potter en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa femme, c'est que Dumbledore nous a expliqué qu'il entreprenait de fonder une société secrète qui combattrait Voldemort. Cette société secrète réunirait des alliés pour mener des missions visant à faire tomber le mage noir et ses partisans. Ces alliés peuvent être des aurores ou des professeurs ou membres du ministère, peu importe leur statut, le but étant le même pour tout le monde.

James et Sirius écoutaient désormais le récit de Mr Potter avec de grands yeux, ils eurent l'impression au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient attendu cette nouvelle depuis bien longtemps.

-Dumbledore a surtout besoin de réunir le plus de monde possible afin d'être plus puissant face à Voldemort, ajouta Mrs Potter, ce qui explique probablement pourquoi votre père vous en parle alors qu'il ne devrait pas, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

-Si Dumbledore a besoin de nouveaux adhérents alors nous répondrons à son appel ! Lança James d'un ton bourru. Sirius acquiesça d'un air entendu et Mrs Potter soupira d'un air exaspéré.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu leur mettes ça dans la tête, finit-elle par dire à son mari.

-Maman nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Et je te rappel que nous sommes aussi concernés par ce qu'il se passe que vous ! Lâcha James devant le regard fier de son père.

- Inutile de vous rappeler que vous ne devez le répéter à personne ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut au moins en parler à Remus et Peter ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui mais à personne d'autre vous nous promettez ? Ce serait très grave et ça pourrait compromettre tous les plans de Dumbledore !

-Oui c'est promis on ne le dira à personne d'autre, répondirent en chœur Sirius et James. Un objet se mit à scintiller dans un tiroir de la commode située à gauche du lit de Mrs Potter. Celle-ci sortit le portoloin qui avait la forme d'un parapluie. James et Sirius embrassèrent tendrement Mr et Mrs Potter puis saisirent le parapluie.

-On se revoit à Noel les garçons, leur dit Mrs Potter avec un sourire.

-Oui à Noel, répondit James avant de repartir dans un grand tourbillon qui les ramena dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ah vous revoilà, leur sourit Dumbledore depuis son bureau. Allez-vous changer, le repas commencera dans quelques minutes.

James et Sirius se précipitèrent jusqu'à la salle commune d'où ils se changèrent et expliquèrent rapidement leur entrevue avec les parents de James à Peter et Remus.

-Tu veux dire que nous allons bientôt entrer en guerre ? Peter se remit à se ronger les ongles.

-Nous sommes déjà en guerre. Répondit James en choutant dans un bout de parchemin.

Sur ces paroles, les quatre maraudeurs descendirent les escaliers de marbre jusqu'à la grande salle d'où on n'entendait un énorme brouhaha.


	4. Un soir de pleine lune

**Hello tout le monde !** Voici donc le chapitre 4 ! J'ai adoré l'écrire car j'aime beaucoup le personnage de **Remus Lupin** et j'ai ainsi voulu lui donner un peu plus de profondeur… Avec une petite surprise à la fin (indice : j'ai vraiment écrit sur **TOUS les points de vue possibles de Remus Lupin** ) ). Voilà j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou des commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs je prends tout !

**Pour le prochain chapitre** j'hésitais à écrire du point de vue de Queudver mais finalement j'attendrais un peu car je ne le trouve pas très intéressant pour l'instant… **Le prochain chapitre sera donc de nouveau du point de vue de Lily** **puis j'essaierai d'écrire un chapitre du point de vue de Rogue** (et oui je ne les pas oublié !) Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Echo :** encore merci de ton commentaire ! Pour James c'est pas grave, je le garde en préfet car ça m'arrangé pour la suite désolé p, pour Sirius pareil on a qu'à dire qu'il a fugué en 5e année mais je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! N'hésites pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !

Contrairement à ses amis, Remus Lupin ne croula pas sous une pile de devoir incessante en ce vendredi 12 décembre, la veille du deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison. Remus était un élève très sérieux et ordonné qui avait pour habitude de se rendre tous les samedis à la bibliothèque pour y travailler pendant que James et Sirius, souvent accompagnés de Peter, allaient s'entraîner au terrain de Quidditch ou traîner dans les couloirs à l'affut d'un serpentard à ridiculiser pour leur plus grand plaisir. Or ce soir-là, James et Sirius implorèrent Remus de leur prêter ses devoirs afin de finir les leurs le plus vite possible.

-Pitié Lunard je t'en supplie aide nous il faut qu'on s'entraîne pour demain, le supplia Sirius à genoux.

-Vous m'agacez, vous n'auriez pas pu essayer de mieux vous organiser en prévoyant un planning jusqu'à demain par exemple ? Remus était affalé sur le canapé de la salle commune à côté de la table ronde autour de laquelle les trois autres maraudeurs tentaient de finir leurs devoirs. Il leva lentement les yeux de son livre pour observer Sirius qui lançaient des injures muettes à son encontre.

-Je ne t'entends peut être pas mais je te vois Patmol, lui fit celui-ci et Sirius alla se rassoir à sa place d'un air boudeur. Bon d'accord je vous prête mes devoirs, mais c'est bien parce que vous me faites de la peine et que j'ai un minimum de compassion pour l'équipe de gryffondors.

Les maraudeurs hurlèrent de joie dans la salle commune et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Remus sortit ses devoirs de son sac et les tendit à James qui les éparpilla sur la table et on n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de recopier les réponses de Remus, James et Sirius montèrent au dortoir pour se changer puis quittèrent la salle commune à toute vitesse avec leurs balais dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que je les envies, fit Peter qui s'était installé sur le canapé à côté de Remus. Ce sont de véritables stars grâce au Quidditch alors que je suis à peine capable de tenir sur un balai pendant plus de dix minutes.

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué pourtant, lui répondit Remus qui observait à présent le mouvement des flammes de la cheminée, le regard plongé dans le vide.

-Tu iras au match demain ? Lui demanda Peter. Il paraît qu'il va faire beau et en plus c'est le match contre Pouffsouffle, sachant que gryffondors et Pouffsouffle ont tous les deux gagné contre serpentard, ça risque d'être serré.

-Non je n'irai pas, j'aurai bien aimé mais Lily et moi avons un exposé à préparer en potion. Ça risque de nous prendre du temps.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire dimanche ? En plus Lily a une amie qui joue aussi il me semble mais je ne sais plus quel poste elle occupe, fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est attrapeuse, elle remplace James qui a voulu être poursuiveur cette année, et non Queudver la bibliothèque n'est plus ouverte le dimanche pendant la période des fêtes, mais bon ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne le saches pas vu tu le temps que tu y passe, répondit Remus d'un ton las.

Peter ramena ses jambes à son menton en les maintenant avec ses bras et se mit à observer lui aussi les flammes de la cheminée.

-Une petite partie d'échec version sorcier ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers Remus qui lui répondit d'un ton enjoué « c'est parti ».

Le lendemain, James et Sirius devinrent littéralement imbuvables tellement ils étaient anxieux pour le match de cet après-midi qui s'annonçait être le plus dur de la saison.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de t'empiffrer ? Fit James à Sirius alors que celui-ci se resservit en pancakes pour la quatrième fois sans avoir pris le temps d'avaler les morceaux qui lui restaient dans la bouche.

-Mais quoua v'ai faim ?! Répondit Sirius la bouche pleine.

-Tu ne vas pas tenir sur ton balai si tu continues à manger comme ça, James paraissait furieux.

A ce moment Remus vit le rouge monter aux oreilles de Sirius et, comme à son habitude, intervint avant que ces deux-là ne s'entretue.

-Par Merlin James tu ne veux pas essayer de te calmer un peu ? Ce n'est pas en vous montant l'un contre l'autre que vous parviendrait à gagner ce match ni des supporters d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes odieux avec tout le monde depuis ce matin !

-Oh ça va Lunard lâche nous un peu avec tes leçons de moral ce n'est pas le moment-là tu vois, et James termina son verre de jus de citrouille avant d'aller parler à Mary McDonald à l'autre bout de la table pour lui donner des instructions à titre individuel.

-Elle aurait mieux fait d'être poursuiveuse, dit Sirius en les observant.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas une bonne attrapeuse ? Demanda Peter.

-Si ça va mais James est hyper exigeant avec elle et n'arrête pas de lui donner des leçons sur sa manière de jouer… Il n'arrête pas de donner des leçons à tout l'équipe d'ailleurs, continua Sirius en marmonnant avant de finir d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

Lorsque le match fut sur le point de commencer et que Peter se précipita vers le terrain pour le suivre depuis les tribunes, Remus prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Lily devait surement être en train de l'attendre à cette heure-ci. Les couloirs de l'école étaient complétement vides et Remus eut pendant quelques secondes la désagréable impression de parcourir les couloirs d'un château abandonné. Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il aperçut Lily devant la porte d'entrée qui tenait son sac à dos à bout de bras et regardait par la fenêtre en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

-Tu regrettes déjà de ne pas y être allé ? Lui demanda Remus en la faisant sursauter.

-Oh je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, fit Lily en posant une main sur son cœur.

-On y va ?

-Yes !

Tous deux entrèrent dans la bibliothèque qui était plus vide qu'à l'ordinaire, Mrs Pince semblait ainsi en profiter pour faire un peu de rangements car ils virent des centaines de livres virevolter d'une étagère à l'autre et Lily manqua de s'en prendre un sur la tête.

-Viens on va s'assoir là-bas, Lui dit Lupin en lui indiquant du doigt une table isolée près d'une des longues et étroites fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

-Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda Lily pendant qu'ils s'installaient et sortaient leur livre de potions et parchemins de leurs sacs.

-Ce soir, répondit Remus d'un ton amer.

-Oh… Et ça va aller ? Lui demanda Lily qui semblait désormais gênée par sa propre indiscrétion.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, Lupin tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire aimable. On s'y met ?

-Oui allons-y, alors _les différentes potions de vie et leurs nombreuses fonctionnalités_… J'ai l'impression que cet exposé va nous prendre plusieurs heures pas toi ? Lui fit Lily avec un petit rire.

-Si c'est vrai qu'il est très vaste, sourit Lupin, mais j'imagine que Slughorn nous l'a donné car il devait avoir suffisamment confiance en nous.

Les préparations et recherches sur le sujet leur prit en effet tout l'après-midi et Lily et Remus commencèrent à avoir des gargouillis dans le ventre.

-Par Merlin je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Couina Lily en regardant sa montre. Il est déjà presque l'heure du dîner et on a plutôt bien avancé je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter maintenant Remus, on reprendra la rédaction demain dans la salle commune ça t'irait ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Remus tout en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Il aida Lily à débarrasser la table de leur bazar quand soudain une ruée de cris tonitruants s'éleva dans la bibliothèque à mesure qu'un groupe d'élèves surexcités y entra. Remus n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour placer des noms sur ces cris.

-REMUS ON A GAGNE ON A GAGNE, hurla Sirius en secouant Remus par les épaules.

James avait plus que jamais les cheveux en bataille en souriait jusqu'aux oreilles puis il se tourna vers Lily et son sourire diminua.

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE VACARME, hurla Mrs Pince qui s'avançait en direction de Sirius qu'elle menaça du bout de sa baguette.

-DEHORS ! Mr Black je vous ordonne de SORTIR D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondors pour cette insolente violation des règles !

A présent, et comme souvent, tout le monde les regardait et suivit Sirius du regard lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque avec Peter. Sirius venait de se faire virer de la bibliothèque et de faire perdre des points inutilement à sa maison, mais il était heureux.

-Tu m'attends ? Demanda Remus à James qui ne savait plus trop où mettre de la tête.

-Oui oui bien sûr, et James s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en posant ses pieds sur le dossier du fauteuil en face de lui et ses bras derrière la tête pour se mettre à l'aise.

-POTTER VOS PIEDS ! S'époumona Mrs Pince, VOTRE AMI VIENS DEJA DE FAIRE PERDRE DES POINTS A VOTRE MAISON ALORS N'AGGRAVEZ PAS VOTRE CAS ! Puis elle s'éloigna enfin d'un pas vif en passant devant des premières années qui étaient à deux doigts de se cacher de peur sous leur table.

-Waouh elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes celle-là.

-Tu pourrais quand même essayer de te montrer un peu plus distingué, tu es préfet je te rappelle ! Lui lança Lily d'un ton neutre.

-Lily ma douce, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas réprimandé sur mon comportement, je dois dire que ça m'a manqué, lui fit James en souriant de son sourire de tête à claques.

_*Pitié James arrête ça*_ pensa Remus mais c'était trop tard : furieuse, Lily rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis était sur le point de partir quand elle se tourna vers Remus.

-Oh Remus j'oubliais, Slughorn donne une fête de Noel samedi prochain comme chaque année, et on doit y aller accompagné, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle de bout en train en le fixant.

James se figea et fixa Remus en attendant sa réponse. Remus aurait préféré disparaître dans un trou à rats plutôt que de répondre à cette invitation entouré de ces deux-là. Il appréciait beaucoup Lily mais le dilemme était bien trop lourd : soit il acceptait et devrait affronter James qui pouvait mal réagir, et dans tous les cas Remus aurait peur que cela soit interprété comme une trahison. Soit il refusait et prenait le risque de blesser Lily qui semblait plus que déterminée à y aller avec lui. Mais Remus était bien trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit :

-oui ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

-Super ça va être génial ! Lui fit Lily en affichant un sourire éclatant, Slughorn va être ravi car il t'apprécie beaucoup et il désespérait de ne te voir à aucune de ses soirées auquel tu étais convié.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas trop mon truc les clubs privés, mais si c'est toi qui invite c'est différent, dit Remus en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

-Tu es gentil, lui dit Lily en posant une main sur son bras d'un geste affectif, on se voit demain alors ! A demain ! Puis elle sortit de la bibliothèque à son tour.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur échange, Remus n'avait pas osé regarder James mais désormais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, celui-ci paraissait à la fois sonné et outré.

-Ecoute Lily et moi sommes amis rien de plus, ok ?

Mais James ne répondit pas, il prit ses affaires et s'engagea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Remus marcha derrière lui jusqu'à la salle commune sans dire un mot, il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans ce genre de situation et encore moins avec James avec qui il ne s'était encore jamais disputé. C'est donc par peur de l'inconnu qu'il n'engagea aucune tentative supplémentaire de discussion avec celui-ci. Arrivé devant le portrait qui menait à la salle commune, James fit volte-face et fixa Remus d'un regard noir :

-comment tu as pu accepter ça ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ? S'emporta James devant un Remus intérieurement paniqué mais qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Je suis ton ami James, il ne se passe rien entre Lily et moi nous sommes juste amis comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, et nous irons à cette soirée au même titre, tenta Remus calmement mais cela ne parvint pas à convaincre James qui parut encore plus énervé qu'avant.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle ressent réellement et puis…

Il semblait lutter intérieurement contre lui-même.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu as que je n'ai pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi elle me méprise et toi non ?

-Je veux bien qu'on en parle mais quand tu seras un peu plus calme, et puis je peux te jurer que j'ai l'ultime conviction que Lily Evans ne ressent rien de plus pour moi que de l'amitié ! Lâcha Remus d'un ton glacial avant d'entrer en trombe dans la salle commune en laissant James derrière lui.

Il ne supportait pas que ces amis l'accusent à tort de trahison alors qu'il se sentait entièrement dévoué à eux comme ils l'étaient avec lui, ils formaient un groupe soudé et représentaient pour lui ce qu'il avait de plus chère et cette situation avec James l'angoissait amplement.

Lorsque Remus entra dans la salle, celle-ci était bondée et baignait dans une atmosphère de fête, Sirius était enroulé autour des bras de Mary McDonald qui l'embrassait avec passion et Remus ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à Peter qui se demandait où ils étaient passés lui et James. Il fonça jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons et s'y enferma d'un geste brusque.

La nuit était tombée et il devait être près de minuit passé. Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées se découpèrent dans l'obscurité du parc faiblement éclairé par la lueur de la lune qui était bien ronde ce soir-là. Les trois silhouettes approchèrent du sol cogneur et pénétrèrent dans un petit trou situé au pied de l'arbre avant de s'enfoncer dans un long couloir noir qui menait à la légendaire cabane hurlante. L'une des trois silhouettes se figea soudain sur place, puis se tordit alors que son corps vibrait comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine crise de convulsions. Les deux autres changèrent immédiatement d'apparence, l'un pris la forme d'un rat et l'autre d'un chien noir. L'homme pris de convulsions se changea en un magnifique loup dont le poil reluisait à la lueur de la lune. Le loup souleva la gueule vers le plafond troué de la cabane et poussa un hurlement à vous glacer jusqu'aux os. Mais les deux autres, bien que changés en animaux, ne semblaient pas avoir peur. Ils lui faisaient face et tous trois commencèrent à se balader dans la cabane côte à côte puis en sortit pour se diriger vers la forêt qui entourait Pré-au-Lard. Le directeur de l'école avait veillé à placer des barrières magiques pour marquer une délimitation à leur balades nocturnes, afin qu'elles restent sans risque pour les humains des alentours. Ces trois-là semblaient se connaître depuis une éternité, mais il en manquait un.

*_Il s'avança tout en reniflant l'herbe fraîche, elle était beaucoup moins douce et souple que l'herbe d'été mais pas moins agréable pour son museau et son poil. Il entreprit de se rouler dedans et les deux autres l'imitèrent aussitôt. Le rat s'amusait à grimper sur son ventre pour le chatouiller pendant que le chien reproduisait les mêmes mouvements que lui à côté. Il s'amusait beaucoup mais il avait faim, il se releva brutalement et huma l'air dans l'espoir de flairer une proie, mais rien. Le chien se mit à japper en lui indiquant un chemin où il voulait s'engager, n'ayant rien à perdre, il le suivit. Le rat monta sur le dos du chien et tous deux menèrent la marche devant lui. Petit à petit, l'air s'emplit d'une odeur alléchante, puis le chien sauta sur un sac posé contre un arbre et en sorti deux gros morceaux de proies rouges et bien sanglantes qu'il tenait dans sa gueule puis il les lui tendit. C'en était trop, il avait trop faim, il bondit sur le chien et le balaya d'un mouvement de tête en saisissant les morceaux de proies. Il entendit le chien couiner de douleur mais il était trop affamé pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le rat s'était réfugié en haut de l'arbre et observait la scène du dessus. Il se mit à dévorer les morceaux avec fureur, que c'était bon, il les engloutit vite et fouilla le sac de son museau pour en trouver d'autres. Mais il n'y en avait plus, il lécha alors le sang des proies qui avait coulé le long du sac. Il vit à sa droite le chien se relever péniblement de contre un arbre où il l'avait projeté, il semblait boiter. Le chien respirait bruyamment en le fixant. Le rat et le chien s'observèrent puis se figèrent. Lui se releva de toute sa hauteur et se posta devant le chien qui semblait désormais apeuré et menaçant à la fois. Il n'aimait pas ça, il se mit à grogner puis se rapprocha du chien pour lui montrer sa puissance. Il ne grognait pas souvent, mais d'habitude il y avait le cerf qui l'apaisait, il n'était pas là cette fois. Puis il comprit pourquoi le chien avait peur, celui-ci saignait à la patte, et lui avait si faim… Il cessa de grogner puis passa sa langue sur ses babines, le chien était trop faible pour résister, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper, à moins que… _

_Soudain une odeur plus forte lui fouetta le museau, une odeur très alléchante qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis des années, une odeur qui remua aussitôt ses papilles, et son attention se détourna du chien. Il s'avança lentement vers l'endroit d'où s'émanait l'odeur, s'accroupissant entre chaque pas en zigzagant entre les arbres, l'œil aux aguets. Il ne devait pas manquer cette occasion de goûter de nouveau à la chair humaine, il en avait tant rêvé pendant des nuits entières qu'il ne put se résoudre à y renoncer pour le chien. Celui-ci tituba jusqu'à lui et se posta devant lui en grognant, il ne voulait pas le laisser chasser. D'instinct, il le projeta en arrière d'un coup de gueule en la frappant au niveau du flanc. Le chien retomba d'un bruit sourd sur un tas de feuilles mortes. L'odeur devenait plus forte à mesure qu'il approchait, mais elle se déplaçait. Il lui fallait être vigilant pour ne pas manquer sa nouvelle proie, le cœur battant d'excitation, il rejoignit un chemin tracé par les hommes entre les arbres, et une lumière dorée jaillit peu à peu de l'obscurité. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer quand soudain, la lumière disparut et l'odeur n'était plus. Il vit la silhouette d'un cerf majestueux se rapprocher d'un pas lent. C'était lui, le cerf qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure quand les deux autres étaient là. Mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'odeur alléchante s'était évaporée subitement lorsque le cerf était apparu, il se mit alors à tourner autour de lui comme il le faisait pour guetter les défenses de ses proies. Le cerf se figea à son tour pendant quelques instants mais il paraissait très calme, puis il s'approcha lentement vers lui. Le chien se mit à aboyer frénétiquement en direction du cerf comme pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent, mais il ne pouvait plus avancer à cause de ses blessures. Il regarda le cerf se rapprocher sans ciller, le cerf était bien plus impressionnant que le chien mais il se sentait capable de le battre aussi facilement. Le cerf pencha sa gueule à quelques centimètres de la sienne puis lui lécha la joue avant de reculer de quelques pas et de s'incliner légèrement devant lui comme s'il lui faisait une révérence. Un sentiment émergea en lui, un sentiment profond qui paraissait très lointain, comme venant d'une autre vie. Il se sentait heureux mais surtout conforté. Il ne sut pas ce que signifiait ce sentiment qui semblait venir d'une autre personne qui s'était réfugié en lui. Il étant néanmoins rassuré et heureux de revoir le cerf et lui lécha la joue d'un air affectueux à son tour, puis le cerf le taquina comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et ils se mirent à galoper tous les deux en direction de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le chien et le rat n'étaient plus là, et le cerf lui indiqua la cabane. Ils s'y rendirent tous les deux aussitôt alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu laissant apparaître l'aurore aux doigts roses_*.

Remus se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne et palpa à sa gauche pour sentir un autre corps endormi à ses côtés, ce qui le réconforta, il n'était pas tout seul. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient les rideaux déchirés de la pièce, et il se rappela de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Encore une nuit de passée. Mais il remarqua vite qu'il n'y avait qu'une seul personne avec lui et non trois.

-Eh, Eeeeeh, dit-il en secouant le corps endormi à côté de lui.

-Mmmh quoi ? Demanda James qui était affalé sur les draps crasseux du lit à baldaquin et se couvrait les yeux de son bras gauche.

-Ah c'est toi, où sont les autres ?

-Queudver a emmené Patmol à l'infirmerie cette nuit, lui répondit James.

-Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… Se lamenta Remus en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

-Tu étais affamé alors Sirius a demandé à Hagrid de laisser un sac de viandes près de la cabane hurlante, or tu t'es attaqué à lui plusieurs fois après ça. Remus c'est grave ce que tu as fait, je ne comprends pas que tu aies pu faire une erreur pareille !

-Mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus moi-même quand je suis…

-… Ca on le sait, le coupa James, ce n'est pas la question, tu n'es pas descendu diner hier soir du coup voilà le résultat !

James paraissait furieux et désolé à la fois.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Remus d'une voix tremblante.

-Rien de grave je pense, mais tu as failli le dévorer, heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.

Remus éclata alors en sanglots, prenant James au dépourvu. Il se couvrait toujours le visage de ses mains et suffoquait sous la puissance de ses sanglots. James passa un bras sur ses épaules et se pencha pour mieux voir son visage.

-Eh Lunard ne pleures pas vieux s'il te plait, en plus la réalité c'est que… C'est de ma faute, fit James en tentant de retirer les mains de Remus de son visage. Celui-ci avait le teint plus gris que jamais et semblait n'avoir dormi qu'une heure tant ses cernes étaient marquées.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, fit Remus entre deux hoquets. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, je ne vous mérite pas.

-Remus tu es tout sauf un crétin, de plus le crétin c'est moi, je n'aurai pas dû… Je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à toi hier au sujet d'Evans, je t'ai dit des choses horribles et j'en suis désolé. C'est bien pour ça que tu n'es pas descendu manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus acquiesça la tête baissée. James l'étreignit sans que Remus ne s'y attende et tous les deux ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes.

-C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, lui dit James d'un air honteux en se dégageant de leur étreinte. Je suis très fier de t'avoir comme ami, à ta place Sirius m'aurait déjà cassé la gueule alors que toi…

-Tu sais ce que je pense des méthodes de Sirius, lui répondit Remus avec un petit rire. Il renifla bruyamment puis essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Moi aussi je suis fier de t'avoir pour ami, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus chère mais pitié James ne me dis plus des choses comme ça.

-Promis, je te demande pardon.

-Merci, puis ils s'étreignirent de nouveau avant de quitter la cabane et de se diriger vers le château alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, ils avaient dormi toute la journée.

Ils se rendirent immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour retrouver Sirius et Peter qui se battaient avec une boîte de dragées surprises.

-Mais donnes m'en un peu j'ai faim moi ! Hurlait Sirius en tirant sur la boîte que Peter tenait fermement de son côté. Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort !

-Non non et non ! Tu m'en as déjà piqué suffisamment hier ! Et je ne suis peut-être pas doué en sortilèges mais je pratique très bien les sortilèges de défense je te rappel !

-Je n'en ai pris qu'une petite dizaine, tu n'es vraiment qu'un rat ! Cracha Sirius à Peter en le relâchant finalement ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Puis Sirius se tourna enfin vers James et Remus qui s'approchaient de son lit à grands pas.

-Aaah voici les conflits qui arrivent en packs de deux, lâcha Sirius avec un sourire amer.

-Je te demande pardon ? Fit James qui semblait tomber de haut tout d'un coup.

-Eh bien l'un m'agresse parce qu'il a eu la bonne idée de ne rien manger avant de se changer en loup garou sanguinaire, et j'apprends à l'instant que l'autre est en réalité responsable de ce fâcheux incident suite à une dispute à cause d'une fille, lança Sirius en croisant les bras. La-men-ta-ble.

Peter se mit à rougir en regardant ses mains d'un air honteux.

-Merci Peter d'avoir su tenir ta langue, fit James en direction de Peter avant de se tourner vers Sirius, écoute on est désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ça ne se reproduira plus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? Demanda Remus qui n'osait plus regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

-Rien de grave, juste une cheville de foulée et une côte de cassée mais Madame Pomfresh m'a tout remis en place grâce à son remède miracle, je devrais être sorti d'ici demain matin. Lui répondit Sirius qui semblait à présent plus en colère contre James.

-Eh Cornedrue, ne nous abandonne plus jamais, tu m'entends, lui fit Sirius en le pointant du doigt d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Encore moins pour une fille, on est un groupe et on reste soudés compris ? Je veux que tu laisses tous tes problèmes de côté pendant la pleine lune et pareil pour vous autres ! Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Remus et Peter. Promettez-moi de ne plus recommencer un truc pareil ?

-Oui, répondirent les trois autres d'une même voix. C'est promis !

-Oh et une dernière chose Jamesie ! La prochaine fois que tu nous cherche en pleine forêt comme ça, change-toi directement en cerf s'il te plait histoire de ne pas pousser Lunard à devenir fou à cause de l'odeur humaine, ça m'aidera à économiser une côte, fit Sirius en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Oui désolé, je me suis dit que je vous trouverai plus rapidement avec de la lumière, lui répondit James avec un sourire en coin, mais j'ai vite réagis comme tu as pu le voir, continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Remus.

-Ok bon maintenant, on oublie tout ça et on passe à autre chose ! Lâcha Sirius avant de se jeter de nouveau sur la boîte de dragées surprises de Peter qui bondit sur le coup de la surprise, et tous deux se remirent à se débattre devant James et Remus qui étaient hilares. Tous finirent par éclater de rire et la vie sembla reprendre son cours normal pour les quatre maraudeurs.


	5. Une bataille imprévue à Poudlard

**Hello tout le monde !** Alors j'ai pris un petit plus de temps à poster ce chapitre désolé, d'autant plus qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres et mêle plusieurs événements à lui tout seul ^^ ! **Le prochain chapitre sera une fois de plus du point de vue de James puis après je me lancerai dans un chapitre sur Rogue** (je ne suis pas fan de ce personnage mais il est intéressant à développer, surtout maintenant que les mangemorts entrent en action !)

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des **reviews** pour me donner votre avis et des conseils j'apprécierai beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Mawie :** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles sont très sympas et intéressantes !

**Echo :** Oui j'avais en effet l'idée d'introduire un chapitre du point de vue de Peter au moment où il trahit l'ordre et ses meilleurs amis, machiavélique mais intéressant ^^ !

Le soleil se couchait et Lily Evans était collée à la vitre du dortoir. Elle avait attendu une réponse de ses parents toute la journée suite à une lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyé il y a deux jours, or aucune chouette hulotte ne s'était postée devant elle à l'heure du petit déjeuner alors que tous les autres recevaient leur courrier quotidien. Il était impossible pour elle de décrire l'angoisse qui grandissait en elle. Si Voldemort ou elle ne sait quel autre crétin de mangemort avait osé s'en prendre à ses parents, alors elle ne serait plus la même. Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de sourire et ne s'en remettrai jamais. Alors qu'elle ruminait dans son coin, Mary et Alice entrèrent dans le dortoir.

-Coucou ma Lily, tout va bien ? Lui demanda Alice d'une voix douce en passant un bras sur l'épaule de Lily alors que Mary s'asseyait sur son lit et commençait à mâchouiller de la patacitrouille.

-Pas trop… Répondit Lily les larmes aux yeux, je me fais du souci pour mes parents, ils étaient censé me répondre aujourd'hui c'est toujours ce qu'ils font d'habitude !

Maintenant que ses amies étaient là, elle se sentait libre d'extérioriser toute son angoisse, ce qui lui fit aussitôt le plus grand bien. Elle éclata alors en sanglots dans les bras d'Alice, puis se calma quelques secondes plus tard, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se détendre.

-Lily, si je peux me permettre tes parents n'ont certainement pas eu le temps de te répondre, peut être que tu recevras la lettre sous peu… Commença Alice de sa voix douce qui était capable de soigner toutes les blessures les plus profondes. Le vœu le plus cher d'Alice et de son petit ami Frank était de devenir des aurores, mais Lily imaginait mieux Alice en psychomage, elle aurait été parfaite.

-… Et puis en plus ils ne sont même pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde des sorciers, du coup ils n'ont pas dû voir l'urgence… Peut-être serait-il important de leur expliquer un peu, et ainsi tu aurais des nouvelles plus souvent et eux feront plus attention de leur côté, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter, ils n'ont pas choisi que je devienne une sorcière et puis ma sœur me hait déjà pour ce que je suis, que vont-ils penser si je leur explique toutes les folies de ce mage noir? Ils ne vont pas comprendre et seront mort de trouille puis ils me feront aussitôt revenir à la maison, je n'ai pas envie de ça non plus…

-Lily je pense qu'Alice a raison, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe c'est très important ! Puis si tu leur explique calmement et que tu les rassure, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils te demandent de rentrer…

-Oui vous avez raison… Je leur enverrai une autre lettre demain, Mary je pourrai t'emprunter ta chouette ?

-Bien sûr mon chou, lui répondit Mary en ingurgitant une patacitrouille.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se rendit aussitôt à la volière après avoir soigneusement rédigé sa lettre pour ses parents qui contenait ceci :

_Papa, Maman,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les trois, vous me manquez énormément et j'ai hâte de vous revoir dans quelques jours. J'aurai pu attendre Noel pour vous annoncer ce que j'ai à vous dire, mais je ne pense pas que mes nerfs seront capables de patienter jusque-là._

_Depuis quelques temps, la communauté des sorciers est menacée par un mage noir (un sorcier méchant et puissant) qui a pour but de faire du mal autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne satisfaction. Je crois qu'il espère dominer le monde des sorciers afin de pouvoir mettre en pratique une de ses plus chères ambitions : éliminer tous sorciers nés de parents non sorciers (appelés nés-moldus) afin de peupler le monde des sorciers comme il l'entend. Il est une sorte de dictateur très puissant comme l'histoire des moldus a pu en connaître, mais avec de la magie en plus si vous préférez. Le ministère de la magie se bat tous les jours pour le stopper mais ce n'est pas facile. Un certains nombres de moldus et de né-moldus disparaissent tous les jours à cause de lui, et il est assisté par des partisans appelés les « mangemorts » qui circulent un peu partout dans le pays._

_Je sais que cette information vous fera l'effet d'une bombe et j'en suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Mais sachez que l'endroit le plus sûr en ces temps sombres est sans aucun doute Poudlard, et je ne risque rien de mon côté. Mon directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, est lui aussi un des sorciers les plus puissants de la communauté magique et il saura nous protéger._

_Je vous envoie cette lettre car je suis inquiète pour vous, malheureusement vous êtes également en danger car vous êtes des « moldus » ayant un lien de parenté avec une sorcière. Vous pouvez envoyer une lettre au ministère de la magie et demander une surveillance en continue, cela se fait beaucoup en ce moment. Vous n'aurez pas de problème à l'obtenir je pense et je souhaite vraiment que vous le fassiez pour vous protéger de la meilleure manière qu'il soit vous et Tunie._

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous annoncer tout cela maintenant, mais je ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient une telle ampleur si rapidement autour de nous. Répondez vite à cette lettre s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez bien. Embrassez Tunie pour moi._

_Je vous aime fort, Lily._

Elle reçut une réponse dès le lendemain dans laquelle ses parents la rassurèrent, ils étaient prêts à en parler calmement avec elle pendant les vacances de Noël.

La veille de la soirée de Noel de Slughorn, Remus vint retrouver Lily dans la salle commune et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il avait l'air gêné :

-Lily écoute pour demain je voulais savoir si tu ne préférerais pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qui a très envie d'y aller avec toi... Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de t'accompagner mais... Je connais quelqu'un qui adorerait et...

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller Remus ne te force pas mais je t'avoue que j'aurai aimé que tu me préviennes avant, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Non ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais... Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec James ? Lança-t-il soudain. C'est un garçon sympa quand on le connait je t'assure, il est juste très maladroit avec toi parce que... Bon tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu lui plais, et il aimerait plus que tout y aller avec toi demain.

Lily l'observa pendant un moment, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas cette obsession avec James Potter, pourquoi ne s'intéressait-il pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle était pourtant une des rares filles qui ne s'intéressaient pas à lui...

-Tu n'as pas à te priver pour lui, tu ne lui dois rien... Finit-elle par répondre.

-Ca tu ne sais pas, et puis James est un très bon ami et je sais ce que tu représentes pour lui alors...

-Mais pourquoi un tel cirque avec Potter, pourquoi ne vient-il pas me dire tout ça lui-même d'abord ?

-Je crois qu'il n'ose pas car il sait qu'il est maladroit avec toi, c'est sa façon d'être on ne le changera pas, par contre tu le découvrirais sous un autre jour si tu lui laissais sa chance, je t'assure... Et puis James a toujours était du genre obstiné et dès l'instant où il s'est intéressé à toi, il n'a jamais regardé ailleurs... Il est comme ça je suppose !

-Ecoute, je suis très flattée mais il ne m'a jamais manifesté quoi que ce soit de ce genre donc tu peux comprendre mon scepticisme... Et puis je n'ai pas démordu pour l'an dernier avec Severus...

-Il t'a aidé et...

-En me faisant perdre un ami ? Non, désolé mais il ne m'a pas aidé du tout, au contraire !

-Rogue n'est pas un très bon ami d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre... Et puis il file du mauvais coton, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça tu ne crois pas ? Vos chemins se seraient séparés à un moment ou un autre.

-Peut-être mais Potter est injuste parfois, et très vantard, je n'aime pas les gens comme ça !

Remus se mit alors à rire en jetant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, visiblement il était habitué à entendre ce genre de remarques sur James.

-Ecoute, il n'est pas comme ça avec ses amis, il faisait simplement ça pour t'impressionner mais comme je te l'ai dit il est très maladroit et peu subtile... Laisse-lui une chance et tu verras !

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Pour moi, lui répondit Remus d'un sourire aimable. Tu crois vraiment que je serai ami avec une personne comme *le James* que tu connais ? Fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord dans ce cas on va faire un marché, lui répondit Lily en se redressant et en se mettant accroupie afin de faire face à Remus. J'invite Potter à la soirée de Slughorn, et toi tu y vas également avec Mary, elle a très envie d'y aller mais Slughorn ne l'invite jamais alors que toi tu es invité depuis le début !

-Mary ne préférerait pas y aller avec Sirius ?

-Sirius n'est pas invité et puis en réalité je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre eux... Bon alors marché conclut ? Dans les deux cas tu ne t'ennuieras pas puisque tu seras avec nous !

Remus acquiesça en soupirant.

-Tu peux dire à Potter que j'irais avec lui mais seulement en amis !

-Ah non non non, tu vas aller lui dire toi-même, ricana Remus.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu me forces à y aller avec lui et après tu me laisses le lui demander ?

-Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, ça devrait lui remonter le moral ! Allez Lily s'il te plait, moi en attendant je vais inviter Mary et crois-moi ce ne sera pas plus facile pour moi !

-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on s'impose ce genre de défi, dit-elle en secouant lentement la tête d'un air accablé.

-Justement souviens-toi du marché où je me ferais un plaisir de te le rappeler, lui fit Remus avec un clin d'œil en se levant.

Puis tous les deux partirent de leur côté, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily se mit à chercher James Potter.

Il était là, assis autour d'une table en train de jouer aux échecs version sorciers contre Sirius, avec Peter qui suivait d'un regard fasciné les mouvements de leurs pions.

Lily s'approcha le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle eut l'impression d'avancer à reculons et ne se souvenait plus de la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire...

-Hum... Potter ? Finit-elle par faire lorsqu'elle arriva devant le petit groupe de maraudeurs. Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Elle remarqua en effet qu'il avait d'énormes cernes lui aussi et l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs semaines.

James regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que quelqu'un d'autre du nom de Potter ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Mais non, c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Les deux autres les observèrent en faisant de gros yeux.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, il se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des dortoirs afin de pouvoir parler sans avoir un groupe de commères à proximité. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius Black qui s'était rapproché en passant derrière eux l'air de rien, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.

-Est-ce-que-tu-veux-venir-avec-moi-à-la-soirée-de-Slughorn-demain-soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Pardon ?

Elle soupira avant de reprendre calmement les yeux fermés: veux-tu venir à la soirée de Slughorn avec moi demain soir ? Lily sentit soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, James la regardait d'un air surpris.

-C'est gentil mais tu n'y vas pas déjà avec Remus ?

-Remus y va avec Mary finalement... Bon tu veux venir ou pas ? Dit-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

-Oui avec plaisir ! Il avait un sourire radieux qui fit sourire Lily à son tour. Remus avait peut-être raison après tout, peut-être était-il différent lorsqu'on s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui, elle l'avait déjà vu sous un meilleur jour lors de cette leçon de vol qu'il lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt.

-Mais en amis bien sûr ! S'empressa d'ajouter Lily les joues en feu.

-Je ne pensais pas à autre chose, tu pensais à autre chose toi ? Lui dit-il en faisant mine d'être plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ce qui fit rire Lily.

-Bon bah à demain alors, tu n'as qu'à me retrouver vers 19 heures ici et je te rejoindrais.

-Super ! Dit-il avant de retourner s'assoir auprès des autres qui se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui pour l'assaillir de questions, pendant que Lily se dirigeait vers Mary et Remus qui semblaient plongés dans une profonde discussion.

-...Mais tu vois je n'ai jamais trouvé que Sirius se prenait vraiment au sérieux pour cette raison mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera toujours comme ça... Disait Remus à Mary qui l'écoutait désormais les bras fermement croisés.

-Je crois que tes copains t'ont engagé comme avocat Remus mais que tu n'oses pas nous l'avouer, le coupa Lily en souriant lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui.

-Avocat ? Tu veux dire… Le légume ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule, puis Mary et Lily explosèrent de rire.

-Mais non… Fit Lily entre deux fous rires… Un avocat dans le monde des moldus, c'est un peu comme un témoin de la défense au magenmagot, quelqu'un qui est engagé pour prendre ta défense lors d'un jugement quoi, c'est très connu comme terme même chez les sorciers, je pensais que tu le connaissais…

Puis les deux jeunes filles repartirent dans un fou rire devant un Remus rouge cramoisi.

-Oui ça se pourrait bien que je sois leur « avocat » dans ce cas, fit celui-ci en passant une main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné. Bon en tout cas laisse tomber Mary pour Sirius c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner... Ajouta-t-il en regardant Mary qui tentait de se calmer.

-Très bien merci Remus, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant aimablement, et on se retrouve donc demain soir !

Puis Remus partit retrouver ses amis à leur partie d'échec.

-Tu te rends compte ? Remus Lupin vient de m'inviter à la soirée de Slughorn, et moi qui le trouvais bizarre et insociable en dehors de sa bande de copains, fit Mary tout excitée en prenant Lily par les épaules. Tu crois que je lui plais ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

-Ca se pourrait bien, lui répondit Lily en se souriant à elle-même.

Le lendemain soir, Lily et Mary retournèrent tout le dortoir des filles en quelques secondes dans le but de trouver une tenue adéquat pour leur soirée.

-Les filles vous pourriez faire attention à... Lily mon peignoir ce n'est pas une robe ! Mary descends tout de suite de mon lit et ne fouilles pas dans mes affaires sans me demander s'il te plait ! Vociféra Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens dans le but de sauver ces affaires des mains dévastatrices de Mary et Lily.

-Bon ça m'agace je vais y aller en jean et en pull-over, je n'aime pas me prendre la tête pour ses banalités, dit Lily en balançant ses robes d'un air furieux.

-Lily fais un effort pour Potter au moins ! Fit Mary d'un ton sarcastique, et Lily lui tira la langue.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? _Amplificatum_, fit Mary en pointant sa baguette sur la langue apparente de Lily.

S'ensuivit des hurlements d'horreur de la part de Lily et des hurlements de rire de la part de ses amies qui se tenaient le ventre alors que la langue de Lily ne cessait de grossir, lui donnant l'aspect d'une goule assoiffée.

-Libvère moua de fe fort tfout de fuite ! Ordonna Lily comme elle le pouvait, ce qui fit rire de plus belle les deux autres filles.

Mary effectua le contre-maléfice à contrecœur puis se replongea dans la recherche de sa tenue. Alice, qui avait décidé de passer la dernière soirée avant Noël avec Frank depuis longtemps, savait déjà quelle tenue elle porterait ce soir, elle entreprit alors d'aider Lily. Finalement, celle-ci se retrouva avec sa robe préférée, une robe à petites fleurs roses et rouges surmontée de boutons roses, et Alice lui entoura les cheveux d'une couronne de tresses en les bouclant aux pointes. Alice semblait plutôt fière de son travail lorsqu'elle observa Lily pour la quarantième fois en souriant. Puis elle entreprit de coiffer Mary d'un chignon haut faisant retomber quelques mèches brunes sur le devant.

-Les filles, vous êtes à tomber, fit Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents. Bon je file moi, à tout à l'heure et amusez-vous bien ! Puis elle sortit du dortoir en courant et en saisissant son sac à main à la volée.

-Vas-y, abandonne-nous je t'en prie, hurla Mary à l'intention d'Alice qui commençait à leur faire regretter le temps où elles passaient des soirées à rigoler en parlant de garçons pendant des heures. Mais désormais Alice passait plus de temps avec Frank le soir, et Lily et Mary s'amusaient à deviner la date de leur mariage et comment elles pourraient s'habiller en tant que témoins.

-C'est sûr qu'elle va nous prendre comme témoin ! S'était convaincu Lily avec un grand sourire.

-J'espère bien car sinon je la déshériterai cette petite ingrate, avait lancé Mary ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes filles.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin du dortoir, elles virent Remus et James qui les attendaient aux pieds des escaliers tout en bavardant. James était affalé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et Remus avait déplacé un fauteuil jusqu'en face des escaliers, de toute évidence elles avaient été un peu longues. Tous les deux portaient de simples costumes noirs qui leur allaient à merveille. Le cœur de Lily se remit à battre à tout rompre sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

-Vous êtes superbes les filles, fit Remus en les voyant apparaître au pied de l'escalier. James ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer Lily avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers les appartements de Slughorn, Mary jaugea James du regard.

-Alors James tu ne dis rien ? On dirait qu'on t'a coupé le sifflet d'un seul coup monsieur le beau-parleur ! Mary semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même, lui répondit James en souriant sarcastiquement ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

Les couloirs se remplirent peu à peu d'étudiants en tenue de soirée à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des appartements de Slughorn. Celui-ci était à l'entrée de la soirée et accueillait les étudiants en faisant des éloges sur leurs tenues et sur leurs compagnons de soirée.

-Ravi de vous revoir Mulciber, et… Oh je vois que vous êtes venu accompagner d'une très jolie jeune fille ! Entrez, entrez !

Mulciber lâcha un rire sarcastique lorsqu'il vit Mary au loin, attirant la curiosité de Slughorn qui se tourna pour leur faire face en faisant ressortir son ventre proéminent.

-Ma douce Lily, quel plaisir de vous voir et… Monsieur Lupin je vois que vous me faites enfin le plaisir de votre présence !

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur de ne pas avoir répondu à vos invitations les fois précédentes, lui fit Remus poliment.

-Allons, allons oublions ça ! Voyons avec qui vous êtes venus accompagner tous les deux… Mrs Macdonald et… Ho Mr Potter quel plaisir de vous voir convié à ma soirée. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, entrez je vous en prie mais méfiez-vous Mr Potter, mes appartements ne sont pas un terrain de Quidditch, rajouta Slughorn suivi d'un rire gras.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était bondée de monde. La pièce semblait flotter dans un halo doré et des fils argentés retombaient nonchalamment de part et d'autre de la pièce, un gigantesque buffet se dressait au fond de la pièce devant lequel était regroupé la plus grande partie des invités. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, beaucoup d'invités se tournèrent peu à peu vers eux et Lily vit certains groupes d'élèves se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille tout en les observant.

-On dirait que les gens sont étonnés de nous voir accompagnés de maraudeurs, lui chuchota Mary à l'oreille avec un petit rire.

Comme chaque année, Slughorn avait également invité des personnes du ministère et des amis à lui que personne ne connaissait réellement, comme ce petit sorcier trapu qui portait un long chapeau vert et qui était accompagné d'une sorcière assez étrange qui portait de grosse lunettes en cul-de-verre et des châles sur ses épaules. Elle semblait fascinée par le professeur de divination Mr Abraham. A côté d'eux se trouvaient deux hommes très grands et très minces tout de noir vêtus et qui avaient le visage fermé, ils discutaient discrètement avec un homme gigantesque qui semblait être mi-homme mi- bête. Un cercle vide s'était formé autour d'eux, visiblement ils effrayaient tout le monde et certains élèves chuchotaient en les pointant du doigt.

Lorsque Lily se tourna vers ses amis, elle vit qu'il ne restait plus que James, et celui-ci fixait les hommes en noir d'un air suspicieux et mauvais. Son teint vira soudainement au blanc lorsqu'il vit l'homme à l'aspect mi- bête mi-homme se tourner vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers les hommes en noirs.

-C'est Fenrir Greyback, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? James semblait furieux et paniqué à la fois.

-Qui est cet homme ? Lui demanda Lily.

-C'est le loup garou qui a…

-… Mordu Remus, finit-elle devant le regard paniqué de James, elle se mit à son tour à fixer Greyback d'un regard horrifié.

-Co… Comment tu sais ?

-Je l'ai deviné et il me l'a dit l'an dernier ! James tu veux me dire qu'un loup garou sanguinaire à l'affut de jeunes victimes est présent dans cette école et qu'il se trouve juste sous notre nez ?

Il se tourna vers Lily et lui dit « ne bouge pas d'ici je vais voir Slughorn, j'en ai pour deux secondes ». Puis il fila vers Slughorn qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée, laissant Lily en plan au milieu de la fête. Mais non ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Elle vit Mary s'approcher d'elle en tenant deux coupes dans les mains.

-Bah où est James ? Fit-elle en offrant une coupe de whisky pur feu à Lily.

-Il est parti parler à Slughorn pour lui demander… Quelque chose. Où est Remus ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander à Mary.

-Il parle avec une Serdaigle près du buffet du nom de Lean Bigle je crois pourquoi ?

-Pour rien…

Inconsciemment, Lily avait continué à regarder dans la direction des hommes en noirs, et le prénommé Greyback se tourna vers elle en affichant un sourire aux dents aiguisées qui n'avait rien de bon. Lily détourna aussitôt le regard d'un air horrifié ce qui fit rire Greyback. Slughorn s'élança tout à coup au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait Lily.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs je souhaiterai prendre une photo avec tous mes étudiants préférés si vous permettez, hurla-t-il à l'assemblée en jetant un regard encourageant au petit homme qui tenait dans ses mains un énorme appareil photo de la taille d'un rocher.

-Lily je veux que vous vous mettiez devant à côté de moi, je n'ai encore aucune photo avec vous ma chère Lily alors que vous êtes sans aucun doute mon élève préférée, clama Slughorn devant une Lily qui devint vite rouge cramoisie.

-Professeur, vous me flattez mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les photos et…

-Allons, allons Lily vous êtes ravissante et puis il est important pour moi de vous avoir su mon étagère, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil en se postant à ses côtés. Après quoi il conduisit plusieurs autres élèves derrière lui et à ses côtés en fonction de l'importance que chacun avait pour lui.

-Souriez messieurs dames, fit le petit photographe en se disparaissant derrière son gros appareil photo qui produisit alors un flash sonore. Imitant Slughorn, Lily n'eut rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de soulever légèrement sa coupe comme si elle s'apprêtait à trinquer avec le photographe, ce qui fit sourire James, Remus et Mary qui l'observait à côté du photographe.

-Allons, vous pouvez retourner à la fête maintenant, je vais prendre d'autres photos avec mes invités ! Puis ils s'éparpillèrent tous dans la pièce et Lily rejoignit ses amis.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as dit Slughorn sur ces hommes ? Fit-elle à James.

-Eh bien rien de très intéressant, il m'a juste dit qu'il les avait invités car c'était de très bons élèves à lui autrefois et que… Une minute, où sont-ils passés ? Demanda soudain James qui cherchait les hommes en noirs du coin de l'œil.

Ils se mirent alors à les chercher du regard dans la foule, James envoya même Mary en éclaireur à l'autre bout de la salle. Celle-ci revint deux minutes plus tard en secouant la tête.

-Rien, j'ai même demandé à d'autres personnes s'ils les avaient vus mais personne ne les a revus…

-Mais qui cherchez-vous à la fin ? S'impatienta Remus à qui personne n'avait osé expliquer que Greyback se trouvait ici.

-JAMES ! Hurla Brewett schmidt, le gardien de l'équipe de gryffondors en courant vers James. Je ne savais que tu étais invité c'est génial, comme ça on va pouvoir discuter de stratégie de défense pour le prochain match, fit Brewett en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Non Brewett je n'ai pas le temps de…

Mais James fut coupé par un cri strident qui venait de l'étage inférieur, un cri à vous glacer les os qui immobilisa toute la salle. Aussitôt James et Remus ainsi qu'un grand homme au crâne rasé qui devait être un aurore, se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Lily resta plantée sur place avec Mary, toutes deux n'osèrent plus bouger comme le reste de la salle pendant quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se… Mais Mary n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elles virent apparaître sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la salle un horcruxe de la forme d'un griffon se dresser majestueusement en annonçant d'une voix grave: « Poudlard est attaqué, les directeurs des maisons et professeurs sont appelés à ramener leurs élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives, chaque élève présent dans les couloirs ou en dehors de sa salle commune est amené à rejoindre sa salle commune immédiatement, pas d'exception ».

Le tumulte qui suivit déclencha la panique générale. Tous les élèves se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens, on entendit les cris des personnes qui ne cessaient d'appeler des noms à la volée et les invités de Slughorn tentèrent dans la hâte de trouver une échappatoire au tumulte. Mais il était impossible de transplaner depuis le château. Slughorn ne cessait de lever les bras en l'air en signe de désespoir et de panique, Lily vit qu'il essayait en vain de calmer les élèves et de prendre le contrôle de la situation, mais la foule était bien trop dense et paniquée pour espérer quoi que ce soit.

Dumbledore fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce et plaça sa baguette sur sa gorge afin d'amplifier sa voix lorsqu'il dit « silence », et tout le monde cessa de bouger.

-Professeur Slughorn, conduisez les élèves de votre maison dans leur dortoir immédiatement.

Slughorn approuva d'un signe de tête et fit signe aux serpentards présents dans la salle de le suivre, la pièce se retrouva soudainement à moitié vide.

-Professeur Abraham, veuillez raccompagner les élèves de Serdaigle dans leur dortoirs, Mr Flitwick n'est malheureusement pas en mesure de le faire momentanément.

Abraham acquiesça et fit signe aux Serdaigles, qui étaient peu nombreux dans la salle, de le suivre. Lily sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, le professeur Flitwick se battait contre les envahisseurs. Une pensée fit soudain irruption dans sa tête, Remus et James devait faire partie d'une quelconque bataille aux étages inférieurs, ils étaient en danger, elle devait faire quelque chose.

-Professeur Billawell, veuillez raccompagner les élèves de Gryffondors dans leur salle s'il vous plait et je demanderais au Professeur Chourave de raccompagner ses élèves dans leur salle commune. Invités d'Horace Slughorn, veuillez me suivre jusque dans mon bureau d'où vous pourrez transplaner.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida dans son intégralité, au moment de sortir, Lily agrippa le bras de Mary et la précipita avec elle jusque derrière un tableau dans la direction opposé où se dirigeait leur groupe.

-LILY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? Vociféra Mary qui paraissait paniquée.

-Nous devons aller les aider !

-Mais qui ? Les professeurs savent ce qu'ils font Lily nous ne sommes pas entraînées pour ça !

-ET EUX ALORS ? JAMES ET REMUS SONT EN TRAIN DE SE BATTRE EN BAS MARY ! NOUS DEVONS LEUR VENIR EN AIDE ! Lily ne s'était alors jamais mis dans un état pareil auparavant, elle était sans doute toute rouge, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était morte d'angoisse.

-Je… Bon d'accord mais j'ai peur Lily !

-Reste avec moi et tout ira bien ! Lâcha Lily et toutes les deux se mirent à courir jusqu'aux étages inférieures d'où elles commencèrent à entendre des bruits d'explosions et des cris.

-Par-là ! Hurla Lily en prenant la direction de la grande salle.

L'on pouvait apercevoir, depuis les escaliers de marbres qui menaient à la grande salle, des silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se battaient avec ferveur contre des professeurs et des aurors. L'un deux était le bien connu auror Alastor Maugrey, qui se battait contre trois mangemorts a lui tout seul. Les deux jeunes filles constatèrent avec effroi que les hommes en noirs qui étaient à la soirée de Slughorn avaient rejoint les mangemorts. Ou peut-être avaient-ils eux-mêmes aidé les mangemorts à les rejoindre ? James avait donc raison concernant ces hommes-là. Lily et Mary aperçurent les deux jeunes hommes au milieu de la bataille alors qu'ils se battaient contre deux mangemorts. Bien qu'habiles, James et Remus semblaient être surpassés par la puissance des sorts jetés pas leurs adversaires.

-VIENS ! Lança Lily à une Mary peu convaincue et tétanisée.

Toutes deux s'élancèrent en évitant quelques sortilèges lancés à la volée, puis rejoignirent les deux jeunes hommes. James mit un certain temps à remarquer leur présence jusqu'au moment où Lily lança un sort de putréfaction très réussi au mangemort qu'il affrontait.

-LILY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? Hurla James qui tentait vainement de se faire entendre sous le bruit incessant que provoquait le tumulte alentour.

-ON VOUS VIENT EN AIDE, lui répondit Lily qui aperçut Mary et Remus qui se battaient côte à côte contre un mangemort qui paraissait très puissant.

-VIENS IL FAUT QU'ON LES AIDE, hurla-t-elle en direction de James qui paraissait paniqué.

-NON MOI J'Y VAIS TOI TU VAS TE METTRE A L'ABRI TOUT DE SUITE !

-NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS MES AMIS !

-BONTE DIVINE LILYYYY !

Lily courut rejoindre les deux autres suivie de près par James qui continuait à lui hurler après. Même à quatre, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à battre l'homme qui leur faisait face, quand soudain, sa capuche tomba de sa tête et Lily le reconnut, Walden Macnair, ce jeune homme immonde et insolent qui avait assassiné une douzaine d'elfes de maison de l'école l'an dernier et qui avait été renvoyé de Poudlard pour cela. Comment pouvait-il être devenu un mangemort ?

Mary se mit également à songer en voyant le visage du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes qui lui furent fatales, Macnair lui lança un sort qui leur était jusqu'alors inconnu et elle fut violemment projetée en arrière sous la puissance du maléfice, avant d'être secouée par une crise de convulsions.

-TU VAS POURRIR MACNAIR, hurla James qui était soudain pris de rage et accabla le mangemort de sorts.

Lily se précipita vers son amie et s'agenouilla près d'elle avant de prononcer d'une main tremblante une série de sorts de guérison. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle tentait vainement de la ranimer. Greyback choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans le couloir et se lécha les babines en observant les deux jeunes filles de toute sa hauteur. C'était un véritable cauchemar, comment allaient-elles s'en sortir ?

Lily se redressa et parvint à produire un puissant bouclier mais le loup garou était aussi puissant et imperturbable dans son entreprise. Il réduisit le bouclier à néant avec grand peine cependant, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les deux jeunes filles. Lily tenta en vain des _Expelliarmus_ et des _stupéfix_ qui auraient stoppé n'importe-qui, mais elle avait malheureusement affaire au plus robuste des mangemorts.

Elle s'agenouilla alors de nouveau prés de son amie en la recouvrant de ses bras, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage, et poussa un hurlement rageur en voyant s'approcher Greyback. Soudain, un chien fit irruption au-dessus d'elle et sauta sur le loup garou qui le balaya d'un mouvement de bras. Le chien se releva facilement puis se posta entre les deux jeunes filles et Greyback avant de grogner en faisant ressortir de la bave de ses babines. Le loup ria en ce qui ressemblait à un rugissement sonore.

-Tu crois pourvoir m'arrêter minable, fit-il d'une voix rauque au chien qui lui faisait face, j'ignore qui tu es mais je sais que je t'écrabouillerais en quelques mouvements alors laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à la vie !

-GREYBACK, rugis Remus qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, Greyback se retourna et lui fit face tout en affichant un sourire diabolique.

-Tien tiens tiens, voyez-vous ça, le petit garçon Lupin…

Lily n'avait jamais vu Remus afficher une telle expression, il semblait dangereux voire effrayant. Son expression trahissait de la haine et le mélange des lueurs sombres et claires de l'endroit firent apparaître le loup sur son visage. Les deux loups garous se mirent à se tourner autour d'un pas lent, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre du regard.

-Lily il faut que tu t'en ailles !

C'était Sirius, Lily ne sut pas d'où il sortait mais il semblait paniqué en voyant le visage inconscient de Mary et aida Lily à la remettre sur pieds.

-Cours à l'infirmerie et dépêche-toi ! Puis Sirius rejoignit Remus et James, qui venait enfin de se débarrasser de Macnair. Il avait les lunettes de travers et saignait abondamment de la joue gauche.

En s'éloignant, Lily l'entendit hurler à Sirius « Où est Lily ?» mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Lily ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Elle voulait être partout à la fois et s'inquiétait pour l'école toute entière à commencer par Mary qui avait le teint extrêmement pâle, la tête chancelante, et crachait du sang. Elle sentit ses larmes s'accumuler sur son visage sans même réaliser qu'elle pleurait, et se mit à trottiner jusqu'à l'infirmerie tout en maintenant Mary de tout son poids. Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie semblait avoir été sécurisé et en arrivant devant les portes, elle vit McGonagall en sortir puis hurler de frayeur en voyant Mary.

-Professeur… J'ai besoin d'aide... Sauvez-la… Sauvez Mary…

Madame Pomfresh fit soudainement irruption dans le couloir et saisit Mary en la faisant voler dans les airs avec sa baguette jusqu'à un lit de l'infirmerie. La moitié des lits étaient déjà occupés et Lily entendit des lamentations et vit des elfes courir tout autour de la grande pièce, les bras chargés de bandeaux et de fioles de guérison en tout genre.

-ELLE VA S'EN SORTIR, hurla Pomfresh qui était penchée au-dessus de Mary et qui effectuait une série de sorts au-dessus d'elle.

McGonagall soupira une main sur le cœur et Lily s'effondra sous le coup de la tension.

-Miss Evans ! Hurla McGonagall, puis les dernières images que Lily vit furent le visage de McGonagall suivi de celui de Madame Pomfresh qui paraissait de plus en plus flou, avant de disparaître complètement.


	6. La chute du cerf

**Coucou tout le monde !** Alors voici la suite du chapitre précédent, désolé de vous avoir quitté sur une telle fin ^^, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas **! Ce chapitre est donc du point de vue de James** et ce n'est pas le plus gai que j'ai pu écrire désolé ^^'… Mais bon nos amis les maraudeurs s'enfoncent peu à peu dans **une période sombre** donc pas trop le choix… Heureusement que **leur amitié et l'amour naissant entre Lily et James seront toujours là pour nous remonter un peu le moral** ^^. J'avais dit que je ferai **le prochain chapitre du point de vue de** **Severus Rogue** mais je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûr, je vais voir, **vous aurez donc** **la surprise** ) ! **Bonne lecture !**

La lumière perça peu à peu l'obscurité, des rayons lumineux intensifièrent la vue de James Potter alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux petit à petit. Il sentit des draps frais étalés sur son corps endolori, et il entendait des voix à proximité. Il voyait flou, quelqu'un lui avait retiré ses lunettes et il ne se sentit pas assez courageux pour tâtonner autour de lui afin de les retrouver.

-Puis-je savoir où est mon fils ? Tonnait une voix familière lorsque la personne entra brutalement dans l'infirmerie.

-Allons, allons Mr Potter, votre fils se porte parfaitement bien, il est ici en train de se reposer, répondit la voix apaisante du professeur Dumbledore.

James sentit son père se rapprocher de lui en lui posant ses lunettes sur le nez.

-Merci, vous étiez de la bataille maman et toi ? Demanda James d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant difficilement sur son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des grimaces de douleurs chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement.

-Non ta mère est restée un peu plus longtemps que moi à l'hôpital car elle n'avait pas encore complétement guéri de ses blessures, du coup je suis resté à ses côtés, sans avoir aucune information sur ce qu'il se passait, rajouta Mr Potter en regardant d'un air rancunier Alastor Maugrey qui discutait avec Dumbledore au milieu de l'infirmerie. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Au mot « blessure », James tressaillit et sentit son pouls s'arrêter. Un flashback le ramena aussitôt aux événements de la veille.

Remus, Sirius et lui s'étaient retrouvés seuls face à Greyback dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle. A trois, ils se sentaient suffisamment puissant pour le battre, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Avery, qui était sans aucun doute le partisan le plus fidèle et le plus puissant de Voldemort. Pour la première fois, James se vit mourir de peur et d'impuissance face à ces mangemorts. Il était clair qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux deux. Remus, lui, n'était plus le même. On aurait dit qu'il avait tout perdu du Remus ordinaire et de la réalité. Il fixait Greyback d'un regard fou, ce qui amplifia l'angoisse de ses deux amis.

-On ne pourra pas le freiner dans sa haine, commença Sirius, j'en sais quelque chose, crois-moi ! Il faut se débarrasser d'Avery viens !

Et un combat acharné entre les deux jeunes hommes et Avery commença, faisant exploser des poutres et les vitres autour d'eux. Mais Remus était imperturbable, il avait son intention fixée sur Greyback, qui continuait de le regarder en souriant d'un air infâme, et il semblait calculer les défenses et les points faibles de son ennemi.

-Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir au choix de tes alliés Black, lança Avery à Sirius qui était lui aussi fou de rage.

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient plutôt bien réussi à se défendre, mais Avery lança un sort si puissant sur Sirius que son bouclier se brisa, et Sirius fut projeté en arrière. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et s'effondra, inconscient.

-SIRIUUUUS !

James se tourna vers Avery qui semblait très content de lui.

-Félicitations Avery ! Au bout de vingt minutes tu as fini par te débarrasser d'un ado sur deux, est-ce ça que Voldemort nomme son « meilleur partisan » ? James était fou de rage, il ne calculait plus ses paroles et sentit son corps se refroidir en voyant le regard d'Avery.

-Avada… Mais Avery n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Alastor Maugrey bondit sur lui et le désarma en quelques secondes, pendant qu'un auror du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt utilisa le sort du saucisson pour l'immobiliser. Tout se passa très vite sans que James n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il se précipita aussitôt sur Sirius et le secoua pour le réveiller.

-Sirius, s'il te plait réveille-toi ! SIRIUS ! James sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues pendant qu'il saisissait la tête de Sirius pour repérer ses blessures. L'arrière de sa tête était en sang, James sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine.

-Sirius s'il te plait… Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux en se tenant l'arrière de la tête et en faisant une grimace.

-SIRIUS ! Hurla James qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-James… J'ai mal et tu m'étouffes… Fit Sirius d'une voix railleuse en souriant. « Oups pardon », et James se dégagea de leur étreinte en rigolant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh Jamesie tu as pleuré pour ton vieux pote, rigola Sirius en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Tu m'as fait peur crétin » lui répondit James qui l'aida à se relever doucement.

On entendit soudain des cris tonitruants qui ne pouvaient pas provenir d'êtres humains. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers les deux loups garous qui se battaient à main nues et à coups de crocs. Remus avait pourtant conservé sa forme humaine, étant incapable de se changer en loup en dehors de la pleine lune. Mais Greyback ressemblait désormais plus à un loup qu'à un homme, et attaquait Remus à coup de pattes en lui entaillant le visage. En quelques secondes, le visage de Remus se recouvra entièrement de sang et ses vêtements étaient presqu'intégralement déchirés. Il se tenait aussi le ventre et s'agenouilla de douleur.

-REMUUUS ARRETE CA ! TU N'OBTIENDRAS PAS VENGEANCE EN TE FAISANT TUER ! S'époumonait James. Mais Remus ne l'écoutait pas, il se rua de nouveau sur Greyback avec toute la force qui lui restait. Greyback saisit Remus par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, les pieds dans le vide. Remus s'étouffait et tentait vainement de se retirer de l'emprise de Greyback. James se tourna vers Sirius et d'un seul regard, ils surent ce que l'autre avait en tête et acquiescèrent. Aussitôt James se changea en cerf et Sirius en chien, et tous deux se ruèrent sur Greyback. Sirius lui mordit les bras afin qu'il relâche son emprise et James l'immobilisa contre le mur avec ses bois. Remus s'effondra inconscient sur le sol, et Sirius se changea en humain afin de l'aider à se relever. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se précipiter vers eux et Sirius se tourna soudain vers James d'un air terrifié.

-JAMES !

James reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine et ne vit pas le coup venir. Greyback lui saisit le visage avec ses deux mains, et lui lança un violent coup de tête avant de disparaître dans un nuage noir par la fenêtre brisée. James fut projeté au sol par la force du coup et s'effondra à son tour inconscient.

De retour à la réalité, James se mit à remuer violement dans son lit en essayant d'en sortir pendant qu'il hurlait « REMUS ! SIRIUS ». Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui et le força à rester dans son lit.

- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! IL FAUT QUE JE LES VOIE !

-JAMES ! Hurla son père en lui maintenant les bras. Tes amis sont en vie ! Sirius est sur le lit là-bas et Remus a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste, ses blessures étaient bien trop profondes ! Heureusement qu'il est déjà loup garou sinon ça lui aurait fait un tel choc… Ajouta Mr Potter l'air songeur.

-A Ste Mangouste ? Mais quand est-ce qu'il va en sortir ?

-Ils préfèrent le garder pour quelques jours, mais il reviendra bientôt ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ce n'est pas le pire, grogna Maugrey qui s'était approché d'eux de son pas métallique, l'un de leur camarade de classe est entre la vie et la mort au moment où je vous parle !

-Qui ça ? Demanda James aussitôt, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était redressé de son lit et avait une jambe posée par terre.

-Un certain Frank Londubat paraît-il ! Le petit s'est battu vaillamment auprès des aurors mais Mulciber l'a zigouillé. Ce n'est pas un terrain à la portée d'étudiants, lâcha-t-il en regardant James d'un air menaçant. Son visage était marqué de cicatrices et il se tenait à une canne lorsqu'il ne marchait pas.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour James qui sentit une pierre tomber au creux de son estomac. Frank Londubat ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'y croyait pas.

-Mais ils vont réussir à le sauver non ? Où est Alice ?

-Je ne sais pas s'ils y arriveront, grogna Maugrey, il faudra patienter un peu pour le savoir !

James parcourut la salle du regard et vit Sirius en train de dormir la tête renversée sur le côté. Une série de malades et d'infirmes s'enchaînaient sur les lits et certains les écoutaient discrètement. Soudain, le regard de James se posa sur une fille à la chevelure rousse qui était assise sur un lit et qui observait une jeune fille brune à sa droite qui se reposait le bras dans le vide. Lily Evans semblait dévastée, savait-elle ce qui était arrivé à Frank ? Elle souleva aussitôt la tête vers James qui lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant timidement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et son signe de la main, et observa en plissant des yeux quelque chose sur son front. James leva aussitôt la main à son front et sentit un bandage épais, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses blessures, et il prit soudain conscience qu'il avait très mal à la tête et qu'il avait les bras recouvert de bandages. « Je ressemble à une momie » pensa-t-il.

-Ne touchez pas malheureux, ou ça risque d'être pire ! Lança Madame Pomfresh en retirant sa main de son front. Elle se précipita ensuite vers un autre élève qui essayait lui aussi de sortir de son lit.

-Schmidt ! Retournez immédiatement dans votre lit !

-Dumbledore, je dois retourner au ministère les informer de la situation, fit Alastor Maugrey en tendant une main vers Dumbledore qui la lui serra. Nous nous reverrons donc très vite pour parler de ce projet que vous avez !

-Oui et merci mon ami pour cette nuit, nous veillerons désormais à renforcer les mesures de sécurité de l'école, fit Dumbledore d'un air légèrement honteux.

-Ce serait bien en effet, grogna Maugrey puis il sortit de l'infirmerie de son pas claudiquant.

-Kingsley, fit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête devant le grand sorcier noir aux épaules larges.

-Puis-je vous poser une question Dumbledore ? Demanda Kingsley poliment.

-Faites mon ami.

-Comment les mangemorts ont-ils pénétré dans l'école ?

-Le professeur Slughorn en a invité quelques-uns à sa soirée de Noel sans savoir qu'ils étaient des mangemorts, lui répondit Dumbledore en chuchotant mais James se concentra pour les entendre, ils ont dû user de magie noire afin de débarrasser l'école de ses sortilèges de protection et d'en faire entrer d'autres après eux, ajouta-il la mine lugubre.

-Je demanderai au ministre de la magie d'envoyer des aurors de surveillance constante au château afin d'éviter ce genre d'incident à l'avenir, fit Kingsley d'une voix apaisante, ne vous blâmez directeur pour les victimes de cette nuit, nous n'avons pas été assez rapides non plus…

Sur ces paroles, il serra la main de Dumbledore puis sortit. Il fallut quelques minutes à James pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il aurait pu éviter tout ça s'il avait fait confiance à son instinct et avait fait arrêter les mangemorts à la soirée avant qu'ils ne disparaissent…

-Il y a eu des décès ? Demanda-t-il à son père qui avait lui aussi suivi la conversation entre Kingsley et Dumbledore.

-Oui mais pas des camarades à toi. Répondit son père, deux hommes du ministère ont péri entre les mains de Mulciber et de Voldemort.

-Voldemort était là ? Cria James.

-Chuuuut, fit son père en regardant autour de lui si personne ne les avait entendu, oui il était là mais il n'était pas au top de sa forme paraît-il. Et les aurors ont réussi à récupérer la baguette de Greyback et à arrêter deux mangemorts : Rosier et…

-Avery, le coupa James devant le regard surpris de son père, je le sais car on se battait contre lui avec Sirius et il s'est fait arrêter sous nos yeux.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, James vit son père le regarder fièrement avant de lui dire :

-Vous avez été très braves et je suis fier de vous deux, mais ta mère avait raison James… Vous n'êtes pas encore assez entraînés pour vous défendre contre ces mages noirs.

-Arrête ne dis pas ça ! On a donné tout ce qu'on avait hier soir et on s'en est sorti je te rappel ! Je crois même qu'Avery a pu être arrêté grâce à nous !

-Oui comme je te l'ai dit je suis très fier de vous, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand et que tu auras un peu mûri. On ne peut pas s'exposer comme ça au danger comme vous l'avez fait hier avec ces mages noirs, il y aura toujours des conséquences qu'il faudra prendre en compte James ! Ces mages noirs savent comment te détruire et tu ne dois jamais leur donner l'occasion d'y arriver !

-Si tu parles de leurs compétences je suis sûr qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement je…

-Non ! Le coupa son père. Je sais que tu es fort et très doué pour ton âge. Je parle de conséquences morales et affectives. Ils s'en prendraient aux gens que tu aimes et seraient capables de te retrouver et de t'anéantir facilement. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à aucun de vous alors restez pour l'instant à l'écart de tout ça, s'il te plait.

-Mais je…

-S'il te plait James, vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour ça !

Mr Potter baissa la tête sous le regard amer de son fils. Il parla tout en regardant ses mains « il faut aussi que vous passiez Noel ici cette année, ta mère restera à l'hôpital et le ministère m'a envoyé en mission pour… des affaires, je serai vite de retour mais malheureusement pas assez vite pour les fêtes, je suis désolé… ».

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave, fit James sans le penser. Faites juste attention à vous, maman et toi, je t'avoue que je m'inquiète un peu maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi ces hommes étaient capables…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, lui répondit son père en tentant un sourire réconfortant.

Puis James étreignit son père avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille retrouver sa mère. Mr Potter passa tout de même devant Sirius et posa une main sur son front, puis regarda son fils : « prends soin de Sirius, ce n'est pas facile ce qu'il vit en ce moment avec sa famille qui se rallie à Voldemort… Il aura plus que jamais besoin de toi James ». James acquiesça et regarda son père partir. Un étrange sentiment fit irruption en lui, il eut l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Mais il effaça tout de suite cette idée en secouant frénétiquement la tête et appela Madame Pomfresh.

-Est-ce que je peux aller me placer à côté de Sirius Black s'il vous plait ?

Madame Pomfresh l'examina rapidement en plissant des yeux puis toucha son pouls.

-Je pense que vous seriez même en mesure de vous installer sur une chaise près de Mr Black si vous le désirez, mes potions ont été très efficace on dirait, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

-Merci Madame, lança James qui se précipita près de Sirius qui se réveilla rapidement. Lily et Mary les rejoignirent alors qu'ils discutaient de la soirée de la veille.

-J'espère que Remus va vite s'en remettre, fit James en se tortillant les doigts.

-Et Frank aussi ! Lâcha Sirius s'en réfléchir. Il plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche en voyant le visage paniqué de James.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Lancèrent Mary et Lily d'une même voix.

-Il… a été attaqué par Mulciber et il est en ce moment à Ste Mangouste avec Remus.

-Oh non…

Lily et Mary partirent aussitôt à la recherche d'Alice.

Le lendemain, toute l'école ne parlait plus que de « la bataille imprévue de Poudlard », et des événements qui ont suivi. James et Sirius devinrent de nouveau les vedettes de l'école pour leurs exploits contre les mangemorts, et une série de rumeurs commencèrent à émaner sur Frank Londubat et Remus Lupin. Une fille de septième année fit même tomber Alice dans les pommes en inventant une rumeur, comme quoi Frank était réellement décédé d'après les dernières nouvelles. Mais Frank avait sombré dans un coma et séjournerait à Ste Mangouste pendant les fêtes. Alice était inconsolable et passait des heures à pleurer dans son coin, au grand désespoir de ses amies qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Depuis cette bataille, les serpentards se tenaient étrangement à l'écart des rumeurs et des acclamations populaires, et James remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient mis à chuchoter des choses sur Remus Lupin.

-Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Sirius. Je sens qu'ils sont près à inventer des histoires saugrenues pour salir sa réputation. Tu crois qu'ils ont deviné quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit James, il ne reste plus qu'à faire mine que tout est normal afin d'éviter que cela arrive…

Le départ pour les fêtes arriva et les deux jeunes hommes durent regarder Peter et leurs amis préparer leurs valises pour leur retour chez eux.

-On ne peut même pas allé voir à ta mère à Ste Mangouste ? Fit Sirius à James qui lui répondit en secouant la tête.

-Bon les gars j'y vais moi, leur dit timidement Peter qui tenait à bout de bras ses valises.

-Ouais ok, fit Sirius sans le regarder.

-Passe de bonnes fêtes, lui dit James en l'étreignant et en lui faisant une petite tape dans le dos.

-Joyeux Noel les gars ! Puis il sortit rapidement du dortoir sans se retourner.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en prendre à lui ! Lança James à Sirius.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne m'en prends pas à lui !

-Si ! Tu es en colère parce qu'on ne fêtera pas Noel à la maison et du coup tu t'en prends à lui !

-Mais non, je…

-Regardez-moi ça, un vrai couple de vieux qui s'engueulent, fit Mary qui était apparu à l'ouverture de la porte. « James, Lily voudrait te parler » puis elle disparut dans les escaliers. James se tourna machinalement vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules « eh bien, joyeux Noel mec ».

James descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Lily qui se tenait près de la cheminée entourée de ses bagages. Mary semblait l'attendre dans le trou qui menait à la salle commune, et les observait discrètement.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour l'autre soir Sirius et toi, vous avez été très courageux, ainsi que Remus mais…

-Il n'est pas là pour l'entendre, continua James avec un sourire forcé.

-Non malheureusement… Je me fais beaucoup de souci pour lui aussi, McGonagall m'a dit qu'il sortirait bientôt de l'hôpital mais je n'ose pas imaginer ses blessures après s'être battu contre ce mangemort… Elle fit une pause. « Je voulais aussi te dire que je te soutiens pour tes parents, je sais qu'à ta place j'aurai été morte de trouille… Des aurors en ces temps… » Elle posa une main sur le bras de James d'un geste affectif puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui dire d'une voix douce :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, et puis je suppose que maintenant il faudra qu'on se serre les coudes quoiqu'il arrive n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le sourire de Lily, il pourrait passer des heures à le regarder sans faillir. Il se sentit aussitôt réellement conforté, et posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant timidement comme pour la remercier. Soudain elle se pencha sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui fit un baiser rapide sur la joue, avant de disparaitre ses bagages à la main par le trou de la salle commune. Durant tout ce temps, James ne bougea pas et resta figé plusieurs secondes avant de retourner d'un pas lent vers le dortoir. Il eut l'impression que ce baiser l'avait autant sonné que le sol après que Greyback l'ait frappé.

Les jours passèrent, et Sirius et James constatèrent pour la première fois à quel point l'école était vide pendant les périodes de Noël. Lorsque Noël arriva, James envoya discrètement un cadeau à Lily de chez Beautywitch, la boutique de bijoux magiques, en espérant que le collier orné d'une petite pierre verte lui plairait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui offrait un cadeau pour Noël et il était très anxieux à l'idée de l'imaginer en train de l'ouvrir, et de ne pas l'aimer. Il avait choisi celui-ci car il était constamment envouté par la couleur de ses yeux vert émeraude chaque fois qu'il les voyait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait écrit dans son mot qui accompagnait le cadeau il avait terriblement peur que Lily le prenne pour un crétin romantique ou pire, il craignait qu'elle ne se moque de lui.

Ses parents lui avaient envoyé des grimoires sur le Quidditch, des boîtes de bonbons et de chocolats, et son père leur avait offert à Sirius et à lui des places pour le dernier match nationale de Quidditch de la saison qui aurait lieu en juin.

-Woah c'est trop cool mec ! On va pouvoir y aller ensemble, fit Sirius d'un sourire éclatant.

-Kreattur t'a encore envoyé des choses sympathiques cette année ?

-Oh oui, un vieux chiffon tout crasseux avec une arrête de poisson pleine de moisissure, il commence à se faire vieux le Kreattur, c'est déjà ce qu'il m'avait envoyé l'année dernière, fit Sirius en feignant une mine boudeuse.

-Oh oui, un véritable manque d'inspiration ! Lui répondit James et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Les jours se passèrent tranquillement et James et Sirius passèrent leur temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch et à imaginer de nouvelles façons d'ennuyer les serpentards pour le reste du semestre. Un soir, alors que James traversait le couloir en direction des toilettes, il tomba nez à nez, pour la première fois de l'année, avec Severus Rogue. A part eux, le couloir était entièrement vide. D'instinct, et par habitude aussi, Rogue sortit à toute vitesse sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa sur James qui lui avait adopté une tenue décontractée, et n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Rogue trembla en pointant sa baguette sur James et se détendit en réalisant que James était seul. Ils s'observèrent muets pendant un court instant. Rogue n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours ce visage au teint cireux et ses cheveux qui retombaient en deux bandes de mèches grasses sur son visage.

-Salut Rogue, tu as l'intention de m'attaquer peut être ? Lui demanda James en levant les bras en l'air comme s'il se rendait devant une main armée.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas bougé ça m'étonne beaucoup, peut-être est-ce parce que sans tes petits suiveurs ne sont pas là et que tu te sens moins puissant et intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Severus de sa voix doucereuse. Et ce n'est plus _Servilus_ maintenant, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Ça te manque peut-être d'être _Servilus_ ? Si tu préfères que je t'appelle ainsi dis le moi, il n'y a aucun problème !

Severus se rapprocha de James et colla sa baguette à sa poitrine d'un air menaçant.

-Oh on se calme, je ne t'ai pas attaqué pour cette fois que je sache, alors laisse-moi passer !

-Une minute ! Railla Severus qui maintenait sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine de James. Je ne t'ai toujours pas rendu la monnaie de ta pièce pour l'année dernière, tu n'as pas oublié je suppose ?

-Méfie-toi _Servilus_, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer ça et je ne te conseille pas de me défier, siffla James entre ses dents, j'ai d'autres choses à faire plus intéressantes figure toi ! Alors laisse-moi passer !

Puis James le poussa d'une épaule pour pouvoir poursuivre son chemin, mais Severus profita qu'il lui tourne le dos afin de lui lancer un sort de lévitation. James fut aussitôt projeté dans les airs la tête à l'envers et hurla en direction de Severus :

-IMBECILE TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS ATTAQUE PAR DERRIERE MOI !

Rogue semblait jubiler devant ce spectacle et se posta en dessous de James pour mieux l'observer.

-Dommage qu'il y ait si peu de monde autour de nous, ma vengeance aurait été parfaite dans ce cas, fit-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Jamais James n'avait senti une telle haine envers quelqu'un d'autre, il sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique de l'arrière de son jean et immobilisa Severus par un sort de putréfaction, alors que celui-ci avait tenté en vain d'agir plus vite que James. James redescendit doucement sur le sol et se pencha vers Severus en le regardant d'un air dégouté.

-Ta vengeance aurait été parfaite si tu n'avais pas été assez stupide pour oublier de me désarmer avant de faire ça.

Puis James libéra Severus qui se releva, le visage en flamme. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec autant de haine l'un envers l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle te pardonne à toi ? Lui demanda Severus en tremblant de fureur comme une feuille face au vent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te trouve à toi qui es si arrogant et cupide ?

-Alors c'est donc ça, finit par lâcher James en croisant les bras, tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu ne la mérites pas ! Restes loin d'elle, elle n'a pas besoin d'un type comme toi dans sa vie ! Severus pointait désormais son doigt contre James, et l'on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il avait une furieuse envie de l'anéantir.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit James d'un rire jaune, c'est très amusant d'entendre ça de la part d'un minable qui l'a traité de sang de bourbe alors qu'elle prenait sa défense, et encore plus lorsque l'on apprend que ce minable est à deux doigts de se rallier à l'ennemi de la nation, ajouta-il en le regardant d'un air méprisant.

Le teint de Severus reprit aussitôt une couleur blanche puis il s'écarta de James avant de se figer sur place.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? Il semblait paniqué à présent.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui dire, il n'y a que jeter un coup d'œil à tes fréquentations !

Ils se jaugèrent de nouveau puis James conclu en fixant Severus d'un œil mauvais:

-Je ne la mérite peut-être pas, mais toi tu es dangereux et insignifiant pour elle, alors ne viens plus m'ennuyer avec tes crises de jalousies.

Puis James s'éloigna alors que Severus restait figé sur place à regarder ses pieds.

-Dangereux tu dis ? Eh bien puisque tu en parles sache que je suis au courant pour ton petit copain Remus, balança-t-il soudainement alors qu'il était à l'affut de quelque chose qui puisse énerver James. Il semblait peu sûr de lui, comme s'il doutait que cela allait réellement énerver son adversaire, mais il avait visé juste.

James cessa aussitôt d'avancer et se tourna vers Severus. Il savait que son visage trahissait de la peur mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder autrement. Si Rogue savait pour Remus, alors ils pouvaient être sûrs que celui-ci se hâterait de le raconter à toute l'école. James ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, d'autant plus que Severus cherchait à se venger de lui, et non de Remus qui pour sa part avait toujours pris la défense de Rogue lorsque les maraudeurs s'en prenaient à lui.

-Au courantde _quoi_ ? Fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, mais Rogue pouvait voir clair à travers son jeu désormais. Il s'avança doucement près de James à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Ah ! On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, fit-il en souriant sarcastiquement et en bombant le torse d'un air fier, je sais très bien qui il est réellement, ou devrais-je dire, ce qu'il est réellement. Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ses petites escapades mensuelles, de plus il a tous les symptômes qui prouvent qu'il n'est qu'un sale loup...

Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car James lui sauta dessus puis le plaqua contre le mur en recouvrant sa bouche de ses mains. Severus faisait de gros yeux et tentait de se dégager de son emprise, mais James était bien trop enragé pour lui laisser cette chance.

-Ne redis JAMAIS une chose pareille, TU M' ENTENDS ? Si j'apprends que tu en as parlé à qui que ce soit je te PULVERISE ! Et crois-moi sur parole _Servilus_, ce que tu as vu jusqu'à maintenant n'est même pas la moitié de ce que je pourrais te faire subir!

James paraissait fou de rage et parlait les dents serrées, jamais il n'avait autant perdu son sang-froid face à Rogue, et il sentit soudainement l'envie de lui faire du mal. En relâchant prise, Severus lui cracha dessus et James lui colla aussitôt un coup de poing si puissant, qu'il fit perdre l'équilibre à Rogue qui retomba sur le sol tel un tas de chiffon. Puis James fila à toute vitesse jusqu'aux toilettes, il fallait qu'il se calme ou bien il allait le pulvériser pour de vrai. Il se passa un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage puis s'appuya contre les rebords du lavabo. Il avait les bras qui tremblaient et il ne semblait plus avoir le contrôle sur ses nerfs. Il ne supportait pas que des minables aussi méprisables que Rogue s'en prennent à ses amis. Il se ressaisit puis entreprit de retourner dans la salle commune. En repassant discrètement devant le couloir, il vit que Rogue était assis contre le mur à l'endroit précis où il l'avait frappé, et cachait son visage sous son rideau de cheveux. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ne bougeait plus, un portrait comme celui-ci aurait été parfait pour illustrer le malheur et la solitude. Mais James ne ressentit aucune pitié pour lui cette fois-ci, et il s'élança d'un pas déterminé le long du couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de raconter toute la scène à Sirius, celui-ci se redressa en serrant des poings.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend ce minable ! Viens on va lui casser la gueule !

-Non Sirius je m'en suis déjà chargé je te rappel, et puis je n'ai pas envie de me prendre encore la tête avec ça !

Il avait la tête dans les mains en parlant, il releva alors la tête vers Sirius et lui fit « ne dis rien à Remus tu m'entends ? Il ne doit rien savoir de ce qu'il s'est passé, et encore moins que Rogue a tout deviné ! Tu me promets ? » ? Puis Sirius acquiesça d'un air offensé « suis quand même pas assez stupide pour qu'on me précise ça », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avec de s'affaler sur son lit et de prendre la carte du maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, fit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la carte qui afficha aussitôt le plan de Poudlard.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas utilisé, fit James avec un sourire.

-Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié vois-tu, sourit Sirius. HE ! Cria-t-il soudain les yeux fixés sur la carte, Remus est dans l'école !

-Il est rentré ? James se leva tout à coup.

-Oui il s'approche de la salle commune.

Les deux amis se ruèrent hors du dortoir et retrouvèrent Remus à l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils lui sautèrent dans au cou et Remus les accueillit avec un grand sourire sincère.

Il avait le visage marqué d'une multitude de cicatrices, et toute la partie droite de son épaule jusqu'en bas du dos était plâtrée.

-Woah t'es dans un sale état, lui fit Sirius en reculant pour l'observer d'un air inquiet de la tête aux pieds.

-Ouais ce n'est pas terrible, lui répondit Remus avec un petit rire, mais je m'en remettrai vite ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste le bras droit et une côte de cassée, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti…

Ses deux amis le regardèrent en haussant des sourcils, puis ils éclatèrent de rire avant d'aider Remus à porter ses affaires jusque dans la salle commune.

Les jours passèrent et les élèves rentrèrent petit à petit de vacances, au grand plaisir des maraudeurs, qui commençaient à avoir la boule au ventre en voyant la salle commune et la grande salle vide chaque fois qu'ils se levaient pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Un matin, James entendit que Lily Evans était rentré de vacances et il sentit son cœur battre soudainement à tout rompre en repensant au collier. Il l'observa dans un coin alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune avec ses bagages et vit qu'elle portait son collier autour du cou, ce qui fit aussitôt bondir son cœur. Il s'éloigna d'un grand pas vers la sortie de la salle commune pour aller rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait sur le terrain de Quidditch mais celle-ci le stoppa lorsqu'il passa derrière elle. « Grillé » pensa-t-il puis il se retourna doucement vers elle avec un sentiment d'appréhension qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Merci pour le collier, lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il est magnifique ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je pense que je le mettrai tous les jours, fit-elle en le tournant entre ses doigts, c'est de la…

-… Pierre de jade, oui, continua James qui avait le visage en flammes pour la première fois de sa vie. Si tu le mets dans l'eau alors la pierre scintillera de mille feux.

-J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi, fit-elle aussitôt en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet emballé avec précaution dans du papier cadeau doré. J'espère que ça va te plaire…

James déballa le paquet de ses doigts tremblants en regardant Lily d'un air mesquin, il vit qu'elle était devenue elle aussi toute rouge. Le paquet renfermait un petit vif d'or qui déploya lentement ses ailes au-dessus de la main de James.

-Frank m'a dit l'an dernier que tu avais perdu le tien du coup voilà… Je t'avoue qu'à l'époque ça m'avait fait plutôt plaisir mais maintenant que j'y repense…

-Merci, lui dit James en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses amis précipitamment.

James parcouru les couloirs jusqu'au terrain tout en tripotant avec adoration son nouveau vif d'or, c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'eut jamais reçu de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre lorsqu'il raconta tout à Sirius, qui s'amusa à son tour avec le vif d'or.

-On dirait qu'elle a enfin réussi à te cerner la petite Evans, fit-il avec un petit rire.

Alors qu'ils rentraient du terrain de Quidditch et que la nuit commençait à tomber, James vit McGonagall se précipiter vers eux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu courir et cela les amusa beaucoup Sirius et lui. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, James vit qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout amusée…

-Mr Potter, Mr Black, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend tout de suite dans son bureau.

En voyant l'expression de son professeur, James comprit plus vite qu'il ne voulut. Il sentit son cœur tomber dix pieds sous terre et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, suivi de Sirius qui lui criait de l'attendre et de McGonagall qui paraissait très anxieuse.

James entra brutalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à son bureau de chêne. Il avait les cheveux complétement ébouriffé et tentait de respirer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, partagé entre l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles et la course qui l'avait laissé tout essoufflé. Sirius arriva lui aussi essoufflé à ses côtés suivi de McGonagall.

-Merci Minerva de les avoir amené ici, fit Dumbledore qui leur tourné le dos derrière son bureau, les mains jointes dans son dos. James vit le professeur McGonagall déglutir et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Professeur que se passe-t-il ? Son cœur s'était remis à battre fort mais pour d'autres raisons cette fois-ci.

-Vous devriez-vous assoir tous les deux… Commença Dumbledore d'un ton lugubre.

Sirius s'assit sur l'un des sièges que McGonagall avait fait volé jusqu'à eux, mais James resta debout, le regard fixé sur Dumbledore qui s'était retourné et le fixait lui aussi. James sentit la chaise lui donner des petits coups sur ses jambes pour qu'il s'asseye. Dumbledore pencha légèrement la tête en avant et le regarda d'un air interrogateur sous ses lunettes en demi-lunes. James finit par s'assoir.

-J'ai une nouvelle très difficile à vous annoncer et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, commença Dumbledore en regardant fixement les deux jeunes hommes d'un air profondément anxieux. Ton père James, a été envoyé par le ministère il y a quelques jours à Londres, pour repérer des mangemorts et pour essayer de négocier avec certains d'entre eux en se faisant passer pour un marchand de…

Mais James ne le laissa pas finir, il hurla « ALLER DROIT AU BUT S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » devant le regard choqué de McGonagall qui répliqua « JAMES ! », mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire d'un calme mouvement de main.

-Si tu souhaites que j'aille droit au but James je le ferai. C'est ton droit. Ton père est… Décédé hier entre les mains des mangemorts alors qu'il faisait une mission pour le ministère.

James s'effondra soudain de sa chaise sous le regard horrifié des trois autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il se releva doucement avec l'aide de Sirius et McGonagall qui étaient en larmes, mais lui était encore sous le choc pour pouvoir pleurer. Il se débarrassa difficilement de leur emprise puis sortit à toute vitesse du bureau et des marches de la gargouille, avant de s'élancer à toutes jambes dans l'école sans savoir où il allait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune destination précise, il courait encore et encore, sous les regards surpris des élèves qui l'observaient avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Alors ses yeux se remplirent peu à peu de larmes puis il s'arrêta net devant l'entrée de la grande salle, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même en émettant hurlement sonore qui retentit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Jamais il n'avait produit un tel hurlement capable de faire trembler tout son corps. Une foule d'élève le contourna et il entendit des voix qui lui paraissaient lointaines désormais. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles puis s'abandonna à des sanglots si puissants qu'ils firent trembler tout son corps. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis il sentit un énorme bras le soulever et se tourna pour voir Hagrid qui le regardait d'un air incrédule.

-James que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda celui-ci d'un air inquiet et triste à la fois, il le maintenait désormais par les épaules pour éviter que James ne s'effondre de nouveau.

-Mon… Père…

Puis James s'abandonna à une nouvelle crise de larmes et vit Lily Evans le prendre dans ses bras et s'accroupir par terre avec lui. Son visage était humide, elle avait compris. Hagrid ordonna aux autres élèves de retourner immédiatement dans la salle commune, les laissant un moment seules dans la détresse du chagrin.


	7. Une mauvaise blague

**Coucou tout le monde !** J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis du dernier chapitre ^^. **Aujourd'hui petit OS sur Rogue et sur un événement qui me paraissait important dans l'histoire des maraudeurs**. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira mais j'ose espérer ^^.**Le prochain chapitre se fera probablement du point de vue de James ou Lily, je verrai !** N'hésitez pas à me laisser des **reviews** sur ce chapitre c'est important pour moi ! Sinon je ne ferai pas de chapitres du point de vue de Rogue avant un petit bout de temps donc pour ceux qui aiment ce personnage, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu… **Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture et see you to the next chapter ) !**

Severus Rogue avait le teint livide en se levant ce matin-là. La salle commune des serpentards était noire de monde, et tout le monde était plongé dans ses occupations matinales. Les sœurs Carrow terminaient de rédiger leurs devoirs de la semaine alors que Lucius Malefoy, entouré de ses plus fidèles admirateurs qui comptaient sa petite amie Narcissa Black et le frère de Sirius, Regulus Black, contait ses dernières farces et exploits contre les autres maisons d'un air supérieur. L'ensemble de la salle était plongé dans un halo vert et noir et l'on voyait des chutes d'eau du lac noir s'écouler derrière les longues fenêtres qui encerclaient la pièce. La salle commune de serpentard était sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus impressionnante de toutes. Slughorn leur avait expliqué une fois que son emplacement avait été spécifiquement choisi par Salazard Serpentard, qui souhaitait que les étudiants de sa maison puissent se sentir plus exceptionnels et puissants que les autres car en effet, l'endroit avait quelque chose de très valorisant par sa beauté et par sa grandeur. Les murs étaient soigneusement sculptés, dévoilant diverses formes de voutes qui encadraient les nombreuses portes de la salle. Un gigantesque serpent était sculpté dans la pierre qui surplombait l'immense cheminée de pierre, et de gigantesques tapis colorés rouge et vert recouvraient le sol, le tout rendant la pièce très confortable. Rogue et ses camarades étaient persuadés que leur salle commune était la plus majestueuse et la plus mystérieuse de toutes. Après tout ils savaient très bien où se situaient les salles communes des autres maisons, mais aucun autre élève des autres maisons était capable de situer celle de Serpentard, à l'exception des maraudeurs. Ceux-ci avaient une fois réussi à y entrer incognito en deuxième année, après avoir suivi des Serpentards dans leur salle commune. Ils avaient fait exploser une bombabousse dans la pièce. Personne n'avait compris comment ils avaient pu entrer sans être vus, mais une fois la bombabousse explosée, Sirius était soudainement apparu d'on ne sait où, hilare, et une bagarre entre lui et Regulus avait suivie jusqu'à ce que les professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall interviennent. Rogue se souvenait bien de ce jour où il avait officiellement rangé les maraudeurs dans la case « idiots » de sa tête. Puis vint le jour, toujours en deuxième année, où il se promenait et discutait tranquillement dans le parc avec Lily Evans, et James Potter avait surgit d'entre les buissons pour lui faire subir un sort de roule-langue, le coupant dans sa phrase : « tu parles trop _Servilus_, Evans va finir par s'endormir » avait sorti celui-ci sous les regards hilares de ses copains. Il les avait dés lors classés dans le rang « nuisibles » de sa tête, et en particulier James Potter.

Cela faisait presqu'un an que sa meilleure amie de longue date, Lily Evans, ne lui parlait plus, et Severus n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux de toute sa vie misérable. Il ne dormait plus depuis un an et n'était plus capable de se regarder dans le miroir tant il s'écœurait lui-même. Sa vie avait basculé après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots de malheur à cause de cet imbécile de Potter, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de retour possible. Lily avait éperdument refusé de le pardonner bien qu'elle s'était remise peu à peu à lui parler. Mais elle ne faisait que lui parler poliment, comme elle le faisait avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Leur amitié s'était essoufflée, comme si toutes ces années de bonheurs s'étaient soudainement effacées de leur passé. Après avoir passé une année à regretter et à maudire James Potter et les maraudeurs de lui avoir fait perdre l'élément le plus précieux de sa vie, Severus Rogue se décida enfin à agir et à se venger. Les vacances de Pâques approchaient avec les beaux jours, faisant naître dans l'esprit du serpentard un espoir nouveau.

-Eh Rogue ! L'appela Malefoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Viens voir un peu par ici !

Rogue l'examina un moment depuis les escaliers des dortoirs, puis se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent.

-Oui ?

-On m'a dit que tu savais quelque chose sur un de ces crétins de Gryffondor, et ça nous intéresse, fit-il d'un air sarcastique alors que les autres approuvaient en souriant.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je sais… Finit-il par répondre en regardant ses pieds. Bien qu'il tentait de se convaincre que les menaces de Potter n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, une boule se formait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler le secret de Remus Lupin.

Lucius Malefoy le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il était un peu devenu le roi de la maison Serpentard depuis que Vagner, l'ancienne vedette de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard, avait quitté l'école pour s'engager dans une carrière professionnelle de Quidditch. Malefoy se redressa sur son siège d'un air impérieux et foudroya Severus du regard.

-Tu ferais mieux de me le dire si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis…

Tout le monde autour d'eux les observait en murmurant désormais.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, et puis j'ai moi aussi un plan contre les maraudeurs et tu n'es pas assez subtile contre eux selon moi, lâcha soudainement Severus d'un air mauvais avant de partir s'assoir à l'autre bout de la salle pour lire un livre.

-C'était toujours pareil avec lui, se plaignit Bellatrix Black en le regardant de ses paupières lourdes.

Elle était restée debout près de la fenêtre à l'observer : « il s'isole dans son coin et fait ses coups en douce… Je ne lui fais pas confiance à ce gars moi, je sens qu'il serait capable de retourner sa veste sans que personne ne s'y attende » lança-t-elle avant d'aller s'assoir près de Lestrange en lui donnant des bouts de raisin du long de ses grands ongles, ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

-Est-ce qu'il traîne encore avec cette sang de bourbe ? Demanda Yaxley en affichant un air de dégout alors qu'il observait lui aussi Rogue.

-Non elle l'a laissé tomber pour Potter paraît-il, répondit une des sœurs Carrow qui était située à quelques mètres d'eux et qui les avait écouté depuis le début.

-On dirait que la vermine se rassemble, dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse en faisant un sourire en coin. Le seigneur des ténèbres les exterminera un jour… J'en ai la conviction ! Ajouta-t-il sous le regard surpris des autres et le regard admiratif de Bellatrix.

A part ce groupe d'élèves menés à la baguette par Lucius Malefoy, les autres élèves de la maison avaient peur de Severus et n'osaient même pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Ça m'est égale » pensait-il en se convaincant qu'il était plus du genre solitaire. La seule chose dont il pouvait vraiment jouir, c'était ses excellents résultats et la satisfaction qu'il apportait à ses professeurs, et même parfois à sa maison lorsqu'il rapportait des points grâce à son travail assidu.

Severus prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir travailler sans avoir à supporter les discours de moralité sur le sang des sorciers de Lucius Malefoy, et le regard indigné que lui lançait parfois le petit groupe depuis qu'il s'était défilé devant leur tentative de le rallier à leur guerre contre Gryffondor. On était samedi et la salle était plongée dans un silence total dû à l'approche des examens. La bibliothèque était l'endroit préféré du château pour Severus, il aimait s'y réfugier pendant des heures en lisant toutes sortes de livres aussi intriguant les uns que les autres.

Au loin, il vit les maraudeurs assis près d'une grande table située dans un angle de la bibliothèque, et pour une fois, ils étaient très calmes. Il vit que James Potter avait encore cette mine déprimée et ses énormes cernes qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis la nouvelle de la mort de son père. Cette nouvelle avait empli Severus d'une grande satisfaction personnelle malgré lui. Il avait ordinairement un respect infini pour les personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher, comme lui avait perdu son moldu de père quelques années plus tôt, ce qui l'avait attristé bien qu'il n'eut jamais été vraiment proche de lui. Mais avec ce minable de Potter, tout sentiment humain semblait le déserter et le laisser de marbre. Il tourna soudain la tête dans la direction opposée et son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Lily Evans était assise seule à une table et semblait plus concentrée que jamais, c'était l'occasion idéale !

-Salut Lily, fit Severus en ayant l'impression que sa voix refusait de coopérer tant il avait du mal à parler d'un ton neutre et non implorant.

Lily leva la tête et le regarda pendant quelque secondes comme si elle réfléchissait à l'attitude qu'elle devrait adopter face à lui.

-Salut Severus, finit-elle par répondre au plus grand soulagement du serpentard.

-Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

-Oui mais je te préviens, j'ai bientôt fini et je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie puisque j'ai besoin de rester concentrée, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial en fixant la chaise en face d'elle.

-D'accord, fit-il en tirant la chaise pour s'assoir.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que les maraudeurs et certains élèves autour d'eux les observaient d'un air surpris. L'amitié entre Lily et Severus avait surpris toute l'école à l'époque car la guerre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avait duré depuis bien longtemps sans perturber ces deux-là. Certains trouvaient cela beau et émouvant, d'autres considéraient cette amitié comme anormale et nuisible et ne se privaient pas de le montrer… La rumeur de leur « rupture » s'était répandue rapidement dans toute l'école et beaucoup savaient qui en étaient les vrais responsables…

-Tu vas bien en ce moment ? Demanda timidement Severus.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis stressée pour les examens et encore plus à cause du carnage qu'ont déclenché les alliés de tes chers amis ! Lâcha Lily d'un air furieux en refermant son livre. Elle semblait accablée.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis, et puis qui te dit qu'ils sont alliés à ce mage noir ?

-M'enfin Sev' ouvre les yeux, ces types sont dangereux, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux puis Lily continua :

-Tu m'as beaucoup déçu ces derniers temps et je ne te reconnais plus… Tu traines avec eux, tu te fais passer pour leurs amis alors que tu affirmes le contraire, tu n'es plus le même…

-Tu as toujours été ma seule véritable amie… Et je t'aime beaucoup Lily. Fit Severus les larmes aux yeux en regardant ses mains.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu agis de la sorte avec moi l'an dernier ?

Mais Severus ne répondit pas et continua à fixer ses mains. Lily rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse le regard humide, puis disparut. Il resta là immobile à fixer ses mains pendant plusieurs minutes quand quelqu'un vint s'assoir en face de lui. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit Sirius Black.

-Alors _Servilus_, encore en train d'ennuyer Evans ? Fit celui-ci avec un rictus.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires Black !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, dit Sirius en croisant les bras d'un air faussement contrarié, mais tu as de la chance je ne suis pas très rancunier aujourd'hui…

Severus regardait Sirius d'un regard sans expression, que pouvait-il bien lui faire vivre de pire que le fait d'avoir perdu la personne qui lui était la plus chère à ses yeux ?

-J'ai un défi pour toi, lâcha Sirius en souriant d'un air nonchalant, j'ai entendu dire que tu savais quelque chose sur Remus n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais tout, dit Severus d'une petite voix, je l'ai même vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh en pleine nuit jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y cache là-bas mais je finirai par le découvrir… Et je vous ferai payer à tous…

Severus vit que Sirius se retenait de lui sauter dessus, mais finalement il se pencha si près de lui qu'il était désormais capable de distinguer clairement chaque boucle de ses cheveux mi- longs, et ses yeux gris qui faisaient craquer tant de filles de l'école. Il eut alors un petit mouvement de recul.

-Si tu veux voir ce qu'il s'y passe j'ai la solution ! Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre qui se trouve tout près du tronc pour y entrer. Il y a une sorte de trappe sous l'arbre qui mène à un endroit merveilleux que seul James, Remus, Peter et moi avons eu la chance de voir. Ce serait dommage que tu rates ça _Servilo_ !

-Je vois très clair dans ton jeu, tu essais de me tendre un piège, ne me prends pas pour un idiot Black ! Fit Severus, les dents et les poings serrés.

-Idiot tu l'es déjà, non ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que, te connaissant, tu ne seras jamais capable d'y entrer tant tu es un froussard, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu y allais ce soir alors… Tu ne serais plus le même crois-moi, lui fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Severus le jaugea de son regard mauvais qu'il réservait aux maraudeurs avant d'ajouter :

-Tu me crois trop peureux pour m'y rendre c'est ça ?

-C'est certain ! Fit Sirius en croisant les bras et en s'affalant sur le dossier de la chaise où se trouvait Lily deux secondes plus tôt.

Severus réfléchit rapidement à une réplique en regardant autour de lui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'absolument tout le monde les observait, même entre les étagères. Il était rare, voire impossible, de voir un maraudeur parlait calmement avec Severus Rogue.

-Très bien, finit par dire celui-ci, c'est ce que nous verrons ! Puis il rassembla ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque avec qu'une idée en tête : prouver à Black qu'il avait tort de douter de lui.

Le soir venu, Rogue prit une cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait trouvée dans le bureau de Rusard et s'y réfugia pour sortir de la salle commune et traverser les couloirs jusqu'au parc sans être vu. La nuit était tombée et il était près de minuit, pile l'heure à laquelle il avait aperçu Lupin en compagnie de Pomfresh alors qu'il traînait à une heure tardive de la nuit dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Il sursauta en voyant un chiot courir vers lui, la langue pendante, « dégage » lui fit-il plusieurs fois en lui donnant de petits coups de pied, mais le chiot persistait à le suivre d'un air tout guilleret. Puis il entendit la voix tonitruante de Hagrid hurler « Croquedur reviens ici ! ». Rogue soupira en voyant le chiot s'éloigner vers Hagrid. Il descendit la colline à toute vitesse, manquant plusieurs fois de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier, puis atteint le Saul cogneur tout essoufflé. Tout semblait calme autour de lui et il choisit ce moment pour retirer sa cape d'invisibilité, il savait éperdument qu'un Saul Cogneur ne se ferait pas avoir par ce genre de choses. L'arbre réagit instantanément à la vue de Rogue, il se mit à déchainer ses longues branches emmêlées et à les tournoyer jusqu'au jeune homme qui les évita avec habileté. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la racine, il appuya dessus comme le lui avait indiqué Black, ce qui immobilisa aussitôt l'arbre. Il ouvrit la trappe qui se situait juste au pied de la racine, puis plongea dedans avant de se glisser le long de petits escaliers en pierre qui menaient à un tunnel crasseux.

« Tu parles d'une merveille » se dit-il en époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Soudain un grognement se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement sonore qui ne pouvait provenir que d'un loup. Severus se figea, ce crétin de Black l'avait mené du bout du nez jusque dans un piège, et il sentit son cœur tomber de sa poitrine en entendant des bruits de pas lointains. Il s'avança lentement dans la pénombre, persuadé qu'il devait s'agir d'un mauvais rêve. Avait-il vu juste ? Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa stupeur et il s'avança doucement le long du tunnel, quand un cri et des bruits de pas précipités retentirent derrière lui.

-IMBECILE !

C'était James Potter qui s'avançait à toutes jambes vers lui. Rogue fit aussitôt volteface et sortit sa baguette en la pointant sur James. Les grognements se rapprochèrent d'eux lentement.

-Va-t'en d'ici, grogna James en prenant Severus par les épaules et en le dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie. Mais Severus le bouscula de toute sa force sur le côté pour qu'il le lâche, et James trébucha sur les escaliers. A son grand étonnement, James le regarda d'un air inquiet et terrifié avant de se tourner vers le tunnel plongé dans le noir d'où les grognements se rapprochaient.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Il nous a senti, dégage d'ici si tu veux rester vivant, vite !

Des yeux jaunes apparurent soudainement dans le noir, mais Severus ne bougea pas en les fixant d'un air terrifié. James réagit alors au quart de tour, il se posta devant Severus en le protégeant de ses bras puis lui hurla « SORS D'ICI ! JE VAIS LE REPOUSSER ». Rogue sorti précipitamment au moment où le loup bondit sur James. Il entendit les cris acharnés d'une bagarre et imagina avec terreur Potter se faire déchiqueter par sa faute. Tout le monde le traiterait de meurtrier et ce serait vraiment la fin de tous ses espoirs.

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, il vit deux silhouettes se rapprochaient en courant. Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow se faufilèrent jusqu'à lui en immobilisant l'arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda Peter d'un air incrédule.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda à son tour Sirius qui avait l'air inquiet en entendant les grognements acharnés du loup depuis l'extérieur. « Il est tout prêt d'ici » ajouta-t-il en regardant Peter avec de grands yeux.

Severus était affalé sur le tronc de l'arbre et avait la respiration irrégulière. Il venait d'avoir la plus grande peur de sa vie. Sirius comprit aussitôt et fonça dans le tunnel suivi de Peter. De nouveaux hurlements qui n'avaient rien d'humain, se mêlèrent au tumulte puis le silence se fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus vit James Potter et les deux autres sortir de la trappe. Potter avait le visage en sang et se tenait la jambe en faisant une grimace, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher furieusement de Severus. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Severus vit Potter resserrer ses doigts autour de sa gorge en hurlant « NONMAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS CRETIN ? ». Puis celui-ci se mit à le secouer frénétiquement avant d'être repoussé et retenu de force par les deux autres. Severus était encore sous le choc et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il se redressa lentement en les regardant.

-Vous m'avez tendu un piège mortel, fit-il entre ses dents alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres tel une feuille morte. Vous avez essayé de me faire tuer.

-NON MAIS TU DELIRES ? Hurla James qui était hors de lui mais qui ne parvenait plus à tenir debout à cause de ses blessures.

-James… C'est de ma faute, fit Sirius en baissant la tête… C'est moi qui lui ai dit comment entrer… Mais je peux tout expliquer ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard horrifié de James.

-Je crois en effet que tout ce cirque mérite des explications, lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et virent le professeur Dumbledore se dresser devant eux.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans son bureau à l'exception de James, qui avait aussitôt été conduit à l'infirmerie sous les remarques désopilantes de Madame Pomfresh qui paraissait elle aussi furieuse. « Non mais quelle idée », ne cessait-elle de se répéter à elle-même.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda fermement Dumbledore qui avait l'air furieux.

-Ces crétins m'ont tendu un piège ! Black m'a dit d'entrer dans le Saul Cogneur la nuit tombée car il s'y trouvait soi-disant quelque chose de merveilleux, puis j'ai failli me faire tuer par ce loup ! Lâcha Severus à toute vitesse en pointant Sirius et Peter d'un doigt tremblant.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

-En vérité, James m'a dit que _Servil_… Que Rogue avait deviné pour Remus et…Et qu'il l'avait menacé de tout révéler à toute l'école juste parce qu'il ne nous aimait pas ! J'étais furieux, alors oui je l'ai provoqué pour lui faire payer ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait ! Lâcha Sirius sur un ton d'excuse.

-Tu es débile ou quoi ? S'emporta Severus. Je t'ai dit de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot !

-MEME UN IDIOT AURAIT DEVINE QU'IL S'AGISSAIT D'UN PIEGE !

Sirius était rouge de colère et brandissait ses poings en direction de Severus mais Dumbledore se releva de son bureau et leur dit d'un ton qui trahissait de la colère :

-Mr Black ! Ce que vous avez fait est très grave et très irréfléchi ! Autant pour votre ami que pour Mr Rogue ! Je laisserai le professeur McGonagall vous punir comme bon lui semble mais sachez que je suis extrêmement déçu par votre attitude !

Si on lui avait planté un couteau dans la poitrine, Sirius Black afficherait exactement la même expression qu'à cet instant. Dumbledore leur ordonna d'aller se coucher lui et Peter et demanda à Severus de rester un instant.

-Mr Rogue, comprenez que vous ne devez absolument rien dire de ce que vous avez vu ce soir, commença Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. J'ai hébergé Remus Lupin dans cette école en étant parfaitement conscient de sa condition et ses mesures ont été mises en place pour lui assurer sécurité et discrétion, je ne tolérerai pas qu'un élève dévoile sa condition en raison d'une stupide querelle, vous m'avez entendu ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus vit Dumbledore lui parlait d'un ton menaçant. Il se mit à tortiller nerveusement des doigts et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bien, si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, je le saurai, souvenez-vous en… Et j'aimerai que cette querelle entre les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor cesse ! L'école a été fondée sur un esprit d'équipe entre ses deux créateurs et j'espère en voir de même chez ses étudiants ! Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre, ajouta Dumbledore en le regardant sous ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Oui professeur, répondit Severus d'un air honteux.

-Bien, maintenant allez-vous coucher immédiatement. Vous recevrez également une punition de la part du professeur Slughorn pour avoir enfreint un certains nombres de règles ce soir.

Sur ces paroles, Severus s'éloigna d'un air accablé, jamais il n'avait été puni auparavant et bien entendu, les maraudeurs étaient une fois de plus responsables de ses malheurs. Et il sentit en retournant la tête baissée dans son dortoir qu'il venait de signer un nouveau pacte de torture infligée par les maraudeurs…


	8. La victoire de Gryffondor

**Coucou tout le monde !** Je vous retrouve avec **ce nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Lily**, et beaucoup de **love stories** vous y attendent ! Je vous préviens d'une chose : **je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce thème**-là, alors je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, en générale je préfère la chique et les molares XD mais bon **l'amour est un thème important dans l'histoire de Lily et James** alors j'essaie de ne pas passer à côté... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des **reviews** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et ça m'aidera à progresser pour la prochaine fois ! **Le prochain chapitre sera probablement du point de vue de James ou Sirius et introduira la rentrée en septième année où les affaires sérieuses commenceront;)** ! Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (désolé s'il y a des fautes, mon correcteur automatique m'a lâché...) !

**Echo :** merci de ton commentaire, pour Severus désolé mais c'est aussi un personnage important, mais respire ! Le prochain chapitre sur lui ne sera pas avant loooooongtemps:p ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu les noms du deuxième gosse de Harry : Albus SEVERUS ! Faut pas déconner non plus:p (mes respects à J.k. Rowling!)! Enfin bon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Myriam :** Hello ! Voici un chapitre où Lily et James se rapprochent d'un peu plus près ça devrait te plaire;p, merci pour ton commentaire !

Lily Evans n'avoua et n'avouera jamais à personne que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle surveillait discrètement la santé et l'état moral de James Potter. Le drame qu'il avait vécu l'avait tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retirer de sa tête les cris de chagrin qu'il avait poussé ce soir-là devant la grande salle. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Frank Londubat qui venait de rentrer sain et sauf de l'hôpital à la grande joie d'Alice qui ne le lâchait plus, quand ils entendirent le hurlement. Lily avait l'impression que depuis cette bataille, les tragédies ne cessaient de s'accumuler, ce qui l'angoissait beaucoup. Ses parents avaient cependant obtenu une garde rapprochée du ministère depuis Noel, elle se sentait donc l'esprit plus léger.

En revanche, les journaux ne cessaient d'angoisser la population en affichant des articles trahissant l'incrédulité du ministère sur l'accroissement des pouvoirs de ce mage noir et du nombre de ses partisans. Lily avait découpé un article dans la gazette du sorcier pour l'envoyer à ses parents afin de les tenir régulièrement au courant de ce qu'il se passait, comme elle leur avait promis de le faire après les vacances de Pâques :

_Le ministre de la magie a officiellement annoncé hier que la communauté magique était en guerre contre les mages noirs réunis au sein d'un même groupe. « Nous pouvons malheureusement déclarer de manière officielle que la communauté des sorciers est désormais divisée en deux camps : ceux qui soutiennent le mage noir du nom de Voldemort, et ceux qui se rangent du côté du ministère et de la défense magique » avait déclaré le premier ministre hier lors d'une conférence à Londres. Une centaine d'aurors de surveillance constante ont déjà été envoyé près d'habitats moldus ayant des liens avec des sorciers, afin de les protéger contre toute attaque de mangemorts qui ne cesse de pleuvoir depuis plusieurs mois, une vingtaine de disparitions de moldus a déjà été signalé. « Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger les moldus des attaques de ce mage noir, le premier ministre moldu a bien entendu été prévenu » avait ajouté le ministre lors de la conférence. Le ministère est cependant très inquiet face à l'étonnant pouvoir d'influence de ce mage noir qui serait même parvenu à convaincre des créatures magique de se joindre à lui, comme nous le témoigne le vampire Mornie Uluctus « Je me suis rendu dans un village de vampires au nord d'Edimbourg et ils n'étaient pas très liants, ils sont même devenus agressifs lorsque j'ai commencé à leur parler d'une union contre le mage noir, il semblerait qu'ils l'aient déjà rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, et leur rencontre aurait abouti à quelque chose mais ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus». Une autre inquiétude du ministère et de la communauté magique est l'étendu du pouvoir de ce mage noir qui semble être éperdument puissant : « Il était déjà un sorcier très puissant et influent lorsqu'il était à Poudlard », nous raconte le directeur du collège, Albus Dumbledore, « je ne serai pas étonné de le voir faire des prouesses en magie noir et d'évoluer de plus en plus, le ministère et les sorciers devront unir leur force contre le danger majeur qu'il représentera pour tout le monde dans quelques années »._

L'article était passé de mains en mains tant il révélait ce que tout le monde redoutait : une guerre comme la communauté magique n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. La nouvelle n'arrangea pas le moral des élèves face à l'approche des examens qui auraient lieu dans quelques jours. Bien que l'angoisse des examens fût à son comble comme chaque année, tout le monde ne faisait que parler du mage noir et de ses mangemorts. James était devenu la cible des rumeurs sur les dangers imminent d'une guerre et Sirius commençait à se faire insulter de partout : d'une part par les serpentards car ils se détestaient depuis toujours, et d'autre part, par les autres maisons car il était un Black et donc par conséquent, jugé dangereux.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va y avoir une énorme guerre ? Lui avait demandé Mary en se tortillant les cheveux d'un air songeur. Lily et elle étaient toutes les deux assises paisiblement au soleil dans la cour intérieure de l'école.

-C'est toi qui devrait me le dire car ce sont tes parents qui travaillent au ministère que je sache, lui répondit Lily en mâchouillant de la pâte à citrouille qu'elle avait emprunté à Mary.

-Bin ils ne veulent plus m'en parler, ils me prennent encore pour un bébé tu sais… Je te rappel que mon père était fou de rage lorsqu'il a appris ce qui nous était arrivé lors de la bataille de Poudlard alors tu imagines bien qu'il ne veut plus que je me mêle de tout ça…

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Si Mary s'était fait disputé, c'était de sa faute, c'est elle qui l'avait poussé à l'accompagner sur les devant de la scène après tout.

-Comment va Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

-Ca va mais il a l'air de faire encore des nuits blanches, répondit Lily de bout en train comme si elle s'était préparée à répondre à cette question depuis longtemps.

-Eh bien dis donc tu le surveilles beaucoup ! Répliqua Mary en rigolant, Oh ne rougis pas comme ça Lily, je sais que tu es comme ça avec tout le monde !

Mais elles furent interrompis par des cris d'allégresse qui retentirent dans la cour, et virent l'équipe des Gryffondors se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-MARY DEPECHE TOI LE MATCH VA BIENTOT COMMENCER ! Hurlait Sirius alors qu'il continuait d'avancer avec l'équipe.

Ce fut alors soudainement la panique. Gryffondor allait jouer son dernier match de l'année contre Serdaigle et Mary avait angoissé pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que Lily parvienne à la détendre quelques heures avant le match. Mary se précipita dans la salle commune pour récupérer ses affaires de vol puis retrouva Lily devant le vestiaire des filles.

-Lily tu vas assister au match ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout essoufflée alors qu'elle se changeait en mettant ses accessoires d'attrapeuse.

-Oh oui ! Si Gryffondor gagne la coupe je ne veux pas rater ça ! Et je ne veux pas non plus rater ton dernier match ! Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On sentait dans le vestiaire une atmosphère de pression extrême et Lily tenta une question :

-Vous pensez que ça ira pour le capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle à la volée.

-Oh je ne sais pas, répondit avec une mine sombre une fille que Lily ne connaissait pas mais qui était visiblement batteuse, il est dans un état épouvantable depuis que… Enfin bref je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

Lily sentit alors un petit pincement au cœur, puis elle sortit soudainement du vestiaire.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Mary en se tournant vers elle comme elle le pouvait alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à passer la tête dans le trou de son tee-shirt prévu à cette effet.

-Je reviens !

Puis elle se précipita jusque devant le vestiaire des garçons et toqua à la porte. Sirius Black lui ouvrit grand la porte alors qu'il avait le torse nu, ce qui fit aussitôt rougir Lily qui eut l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute tout à coup.

-Est-ce que je peux voir James s'il te plait, fit-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air sérieux et de ne pas regarder plus bas que le bout de son nez.

-Tu veux le voir sous quel angle ? Non parce que chez James tout est à prendre ma chère Lily et là, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière la porte, tout est à voir si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il d'un air rieur.

Lily était persuadée que l'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf au plat sur ses joues à cet instant même, puis James apparut après avoir rapidement enfilé un tee-shirt, et sorti du vestiaire en refermant la porte au nez de Black.

-Désolé pour ça, fit-il avec un petit rire.

-Non ça ne fait rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais t'encourager pour le match, je suis sure que ton équipe et toi seront parfait ! Fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant qui laissa James songeur pendant un instant. « Ecoute James, je sais que tu n'as pas vécu des choses faciles ces derniers temps mais il ne faut pas que tu y penses sur le terrain et je sais que tu y arriveras » finit-elle par ajouter d'une voix douce qui inspirait la compassion.

-Ah ma Lily qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, sourit-il.

Puis pendant un long instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour Lily, ils s'observèrent sans rien dire. Soudain James la regarda intensément avant de lancer un « merci ».

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi... Dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal… Bon je te laisse ou bien vous allez rater le début, je regarderai le match depuis les gradins pour ne pas en rater une miette, fit-elle les joues roses.

-Je peux compter sur toi pour m'envoyer des ondes positives alors ?

-Toujours, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil puis elle s'éloigna à grand pas vers le vestiaire des filles.

Le terrain était illuminé par un ciel sans nuage et la foule dans les gradins ne cessait de hurler les noms de son équipe. Les équipes firent alors irruption sur le terrain déclenchant l'hystérie générale. Mary se posta tout en haut du terrain en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily et Alice en passant devant elles. Madame Bibine délivra le souaffle et le cognard suivi du vif d'or, puis donna un coup de sifflet pour annoncer le début du match. Les deux équipes étaient déchaînées et James ne cessait de tourner autour du terrain pour aider ses joueurs à mieux se placer pour mieux réceptionner les balles.

-20/00 pour Gryffondors, clamait Arthur Bellay, le gardien de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle que McGonagall avait choisi pour commenter le match. « Spinnet récupère la balle puis se dirige à toute allure jusqu'aux anneaux...Mais elle est intercepté par Potter qui récupère le souaffle et le lance à Black... Mitch arrache le souaffle des mains de Black et... Serdaigle marque 10 points avec ce superbe tir de Mitch ! »

Lily vit James foncer sur Sirius d'un air furieux. Les quelques Serpentards présents dans les gradins semblaient jubiler, et l'on entendait toutes sorte d'insultes jetés à l'intention de Black qui était devenu rouge de colère et hurlait contre James. Celui-ci se précipita ensuite jusqu'aux anneaux afin de parler à son gardien.

« Potter voulez-vous bien rester concentrer sur votre propre jeu ou c'est vous qui ferez perdre votre équipe » hurlait Madame Bibine depuis le sol en regardant James d'un air furieux. Celui-ci afficha une mine boudeuse puis rejoignit les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor dans leur course folle contre le souaffle.

« Potter se relance enfin dans le match suivi de près par Mitch... Claudius reçoit le souaffle et l'envoi à Mitch... MAIS BLACK RECUPERE LE SOUAFFLE ET SE DIRIGE VERS LES ANNEAUX...

Lily vit James se tourner brusquement vers Sirius qui semblait déchainé. Celui-ci se posta à toute vitesse devant les anneaux et marqua un autre but pour Gryffondor et l'on entendit des clameurs s'élever depuis les gradins. Sirius passa devant James en le regardant de haut puis retourna à son poste.

« Et 30 à 10 pour Gryffondor ! Mais attendez... Romney semble se précipiter derrière le vif d'or il me semble, il l'a enfin trouvé ! »

Instantanément, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mary qui fonça en ligne droite derrière Romney et tous deux se tournoyèrent autour en poursuivant la petite balle dorée. Tout le monde dans les gradins suivait du regard les deux attrapeurs qui faisait le tour du terrain, et Alice hurla : « ALLER MARYYYYYYY » au moment où celle-ci leur passa devant. Même si les deux équipes semblaient tendues, l'ambiance générale était plutôt sympathique, et Lily se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas venue assister à plus de matchs auparavant.

« Et Potter marque deux buts consécutifs pour son équipe ! Quel superbe poursuiveur ! » Hurla Bellay et la fille que Lily ne connaissait pas fonça sur James et lui fit une rapide étreinte avant de retourner à son poste. Lily était tellement concentrée sur Mary qu'elle n'avait pas vu James marquer deux fois de suite. McGonagall semblait à la fois ravie et anxieuse, Lily savait combien la réussite de son équipe était importante pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Le célèbre gardien de Gryffondor aux épaules extrêmement larges du nom de Brewett Schmidt, se posta devant ces anneaux en voyant arriver une énorme lignée de Serdaigles sur lui. Il parvint à stopper le cognard mais ne put empêcher le souaffle d'entrer dans un des anneaux.

« Et 50 à 20 pour Gryffondor avec ce but de l'excellent Mitch ! Schmidt semble bien épuisé aujourd'hui » mais Brewett ignora cette remarque qui fit éclater de rire les serpentards et hurla en direction de son équipe « OU SONT LES BATTEURS BON SANG ?! ».

Mary continuait de poursuivre Romney et ne sembla pas faire attention aux résultats tant elle était concentrée sur sa course. Elle avait le visage crispée et tendait le bras en avant pour saisir le vif d'or, sous le regard anxieux de James. Soudain, celui-ci saisit le cognard et le lança de sorte qu'il passe juste devant Romney avant de revenir vers lui. Cela coupa instantanément Romney dans sa course, laissant Mary poursuivre seule la balle dorée. Mais Romney devint rouge de colère en se tournant vers James qui était déjà retourné dans la foule des poursuiveurs l'air très content de lui. On entendit soudain le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine annonçant la fin du match, James se tourna brusquement vers Mary. Celle-ci faisait tranquillement le tour du stade en levant sa main qui contenait la petite balle dorée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et souriait à son équipe. Tous se ruèrent sur elle, et hurlèrent de joie.

« Mary McDonald vient de récupérer le vif d'or, ce qui fait 150 points à Gryffondor » Hurla Bellay devant le regard humide de joie de McGonagall.

« GRYFFONDOR GAGNE » hurla Madame Bibine.

Lily était folle de joie et Alice et elles ne cessaient de sautiller sur place. Soudain elle sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un bond : alors que James se dirigeait vers Dumbledore afin de récupérer la coupe des quatre maisons, le souaffle le frappa violement à la tête et il s'effondra inconscient sur le sol, la tête en sang. Sirius se jeta alors sur Romney et resserra ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

« ESPECE DE MAUVAIS JOUEUR JE VAIS TE PULVERISER ! » Mais Madame Bibine arriva à temps pour les séparer. Le professeur McGonagall se précipita sur James et murmura une incantation au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui le réveilla instantanément. Il se tenait la tête et semblait sonné mais lorsqu'elle lui mit la coupe entre les mains en souriant de toutes ses dents, James retrouva aussitôt le sens de la réalité et sourit à son tour, avant d'être soulevé dans les airs par ses camarades en même temps que Mary. Gryffondor jubilait et Alice et Lily tentèrent vainement de se rapprocher de James et Mary dans la foule. Mary les vit et leur sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'être emportée par la foule d'élèves, « ON SE RETROUVE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE » leur hurla-t-elle.

Les festivités dans la salle commune explosaient lorsqu'Alice et Lily y entrèrent. James était au milieu et semblait plus heureux que jamais. Mary était entourée d'une foule d'admirateurs qui ne cessaient de l'interroger sur la manière dont elle avait attrapé le vif d'or, ce à quoi elle répondait avec enthousiasme. Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent de la foule et James se précipita sur Lily avec un grand sourire. Sans que celle-ci ne s'y attende, il la serra dans ses bras sous les regards interloqués des autres, en gardant toujours la coupe dans ses mains. Une multitude de sifflements s'accumulèrent devant cette scène. James sourit puis prit le visage de Lily entre ses deux mains en lui disant « on a gagné Lily on a gagné ! ». Lily était si émue qu'elle ne put répondre autrement qu'en hochant frénétiquement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit ensuite Black se jeter dans les bras de Mary et l'embrasser sous de nouveaux sifflements.

-Ca y est on l'a perdu de nouveau, rigola Alice devant le regard interloqué de Lily, avant de rejoindre Frank qui parlait avec James et Brewett.

Remus participait lui aussi aux festivités et sembla à la fois dépité et amusé devant Sirius et Mary. Il rejoignit Lily après l'avoir aperçu de loin.

-Ca y est c'est reparti pour ces deux-là, lui fit-il.

-Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé de sérieux entre eux deux ?

-Bof, ils s'amusent c'est tout, lui répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

-J'espère bien parce qu'avec Alice qui ne quitte plus Frank et maintenant Mary, je vais vite me retrouver toute seule, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Tu en es sure ? Lui fit Remus avec un sourire sous-entendu. Je serai plutôt inquiet à la place de Mary si tu veux mon avis...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues car elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir.

-Allez viens prendre un peu de bièraubeurre avec nous, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil puis ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet que McGonagall avait mis en place pour célébrer leur victoire.

La bonne humeur des Gryffondors se prolongea jusqu'au début des examens, et tout le monde parut plus détendu le premier jour qui débutait avec l'épreuve de métamorphose. Mais McGonagall parut aussi plus clémente dans le choix de ses questions, et l'épreuve de déroula plutôt bien pour l'ensemble de la classe. L'après-midi, ils passèrent l'épreuve de sortilèges et Lily parut un peu plus confiante. Elle avait travaillé durement les sortilèges durant toute l'année et ne voyait aucune raison valable pouvant justifier un échec. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Mary. L'épreuve se passa rapidement et Mary s'en sortit finalement de justesse au grand soulagement de Lily. Le lendemain était consacré aux soins aux créatures magiques et à la défense contre les forces du mal. Pour ces matières, Lily se sentait moins confiante. Le soir après l'épreuve de sortilèges, elle rejoignit ses amies au bord du lac où elles avaient l'habitude de se rendre après les épreuves pour se détendre et se rafraîchir un peu. Elles furent vit rejoins par Frank et les maraudeurs.

-Coucou toi, dit Alice tendrement en joignant ses bras autour du cou de Frank.

Mary se tourna aussitôt vers Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh toi tu peux parler, lui fit Lily avec un petit rire avant d'être bousculé par Black qui s'assit à côté de Mary.

-Mais je t'en prie Sirius, lui rétorqua Lily en retirant son sac de sous les fesses de Sirius qui lui répondit avec un sourire « merci mon chou », avant de se tourner vers Mary.

Lily afficha un air agacé puis se tourna vers les trois autres maraudeurs qui étaient hilares devant la scène. Elle se mit à rire elle aussi, ce qui la détendit aussitôt.

-Alors ma Lily pas trop anxieuse pour demain ? Lui demanda James en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-Bof, lui répondit Lily en prenant un petit air accablé, j'espère réussir je n'ai jamais vraiment brillé en DCFM...

-Oh mais nous sommes tes hommes alors ! Répondit aussitôt James avec un grand sourire et en regardant les deux autres.

-Oui on peut t'aider, où est-ce que tu as du mal ? Lui demanda timidement Remus.

Puis ils se mirent à réviser ensemble pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Lily vit que Remus semblait ravi en la voyant s'entendre si bien avec James. Après tout il n'avait pas tort, il est vrai que James est un très bon ami quand on le connaît un peu mieux.

La semaine se déroula à toute vitesse et les maraudeurs organisèrent une dernière soirée afin de célébrer la fin des examens et le dernier soir de l'année à Poudlard. Lily fut finalement très satisfaite de ses performances aux épreuves, en particulier en potion, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle rejoignit Mary et Alice pour se préparer pour la fête.

-Lily, tu étais très mignonne la dernière fois à la soirée de Slughorn, mais promets-moi de mettre cette fois quelque chose de plus sexy ! Lui lança Mary.

-Oh c'est facile pour toi ! Tu es superbe quel que soit les vêtements que tu portes !

-Ecoutez la mes amies, fit Mary au reste du dortoir, il est bien connu que Lily ne plait à personne, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Alice qui explosa de rire. Lily répondit en lui lançant une chaussure dans la tête ce qui fit rire tout le monde de plus belle.

-Bon tiens je te prête cette robe elle t'ira à merveille, lui fit Alice en lui tendant une superbe robe col V bleue marine.

-Merci Alice t'es un ange ! Mais sinon je pensais plutôt y aller avec un jean et un petit haut sympa...

-AH NON TU NE VAS PAS RECOMMENCER ! Lui lancèrent d'une même voix Mary et Alice.

Lily finit par céder et mit la belle robe d'Alice qui lui allait à merveille. Elles descendirent ensuite dans la salle commune qui était noire de monde et d'où une musique d'ambiance résonnait. Certaines filles dansaient et gloussaient au milieu de la pièce sous les regards hilares des autres et Lily se joignit à Frank et Alice près de la fenêtre. Une musique de rock explosa tout à coup dans la pièce et Sirius fit une impressionnante démonstration de danse acharnée au milieu de la foule. Visiblement il avait un peu trop forcé sur le Whisky pur feu... Lily explosa de rire en le voyant danser comme un fou, avant de sentir quelqu'un derrière elle lui couvrir les yeux de ses mains.

-James Potter vous êtes un vrai enfant, fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en se retournant vers James qui se retenait d'exploser de rire. « Tu es même pire que ton pote je crois » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Sirius qui bondit sur le dos de Remus qui tentait comme il pouvait de s'en débarrasser.

-Oh non, lui c'est le champion crois-moi !

-Oui tu as sans doute raison, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Bon bah je suppose que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant l'année prochaine, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste.

-Hey il y a encore le trajet dans le train demain ! Lui répondit Lily avec un sourire éclatant.

-Votre altesse m'admet enfin dans son compartiment, lui fit-il en levant le petit doigt en l'air.

-Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé que je sache !

-Non en effet, puis il explosa de rire devant Lily qui le regardait en croisant les bras d'un air faussement agacé. Elle se détendit finalement puis se mit à sourire à son tour.

Soudain tout se passa très vite sans que son cerveau n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit. James se pencha vers elle, lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche avant de lui dire les joues rouges : « tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord avec ça mais j'avais besoin de le faire au moins une fois, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop » puis il disparut aussitôt dans la foule laissant Lily en plan les bras ballants. Elle resta figée là pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être rejoint par Mary.

-Sirius Black n'est qu'un CON ! Il m'a déjà laissé tomber pour une autre tu te rends compte ? Heureusement que je ne me suis pas trop attaché à ce crétin coureur de jupon moi je te dis !

Mais Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise les yeux dans le vide.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda aussitôt Mary en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-James Potter vient de m'embrasser...

Puis Mary poussa un cri aigue avant de lâcher un « ENFIN ! » puis disparut dans la foule à la recherche d'Alice pour tout lui raconter. « NON MARY ATTENDS » mais il était trop tard, elle s'élança à sa suite puis s'arrêta net derrière Mary qui resta figé en faisant de grands yeux devant une scène. Lily regarda à son tour.

-Non ne regarde pas... Commença Mary mais il était trop tard.

Lily vit cette fille qui était batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, se jeter sur James et l'embrasser sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende. Sirius se mit à siffler en les regardant, accompagné du reste de la salle. James, lui, mit un certain temps à réagir avant de s'écarter de la fille d'un air amusé et gêné à la fois. Puis il croisa le regard de Lily.

Elle s'enfuit difficilement de la foule et monta rapidement jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles. C'est une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, plus que de la déception, elle avait senti son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine, comme si on le lui avait arraché. Elle se jeta sur son lit et hurla de fureur contre son oreiller. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier au pied de l'escalier « MAIS JAMES QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ? TU NE PEUX PAS MONTER C'EST INTERDIT ! ». Puis Mary entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui remettre quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles.

-Lily ne pleure pas, c'est cette fille qui lui a sauté dessus pas l'inverse, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais Lily était bien trop furieuse pour l'écouter, elle se redressa soudainement sur son lit et regarda Mary le visage en larmes.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure pour ce crétin !

-Lily il s'en fiche de cette fille, il t'a couru après quand tu t'es enfui ! POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL LILY NE RECOMMENCE PAS A LUI EN VOULOIR POUR RIEN !

-Je te demande pardon ? Lui demanda Lily qui semblait estomaquée par la réaction de Mary.

-Il t'aime Lily, depuis longtemps et toi tu ne cesses de lui tourner le dos pour des histoires débiles ! D'abord ce crétin de Severus qui t'a fait du mal, puis ça... Vous pourriez être tellement heureux...

-MARY TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QU'IL M'A EMBRASSE AVANT DE SE JETER DANS LES BRAS DE CETTE FILLE, Lily était hors d'elle.

-ET TOI TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE C'EST ELLE QUI LUI A SAUTE DESSUS ET QU'ELLE NE L'INTERESSE PAS ? Lui répondit Mary sur le même ton. Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plait tu as beaucoup de chances d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient tant à toi... Ajouta-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules.

-Elle a raison, fit Alice qui venait d'apparaître derrière elles sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Les temps sont déjà assez durs comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Elles redescendirent du dortoir au bout de quelques minutes. La fête continuait de battre son plein et le gardien de Gryffondor, Brewett Schmidt, était monté sur les épaules de Sirius et hurlait comme un demeuré alors que les autres dansaient en levant les bras vers lui. Pendant un moment, les trois jeunes filles observèrent la scène d'un air incrédule puis Lily vit James se diriger vers elles.

-McGo va être furieuse, c'est un vrai dépotoir, dit Alice en regardant d'un air inquiet l'état de la salle commune qui se remplissait de plus en plus. Certains élèves de Gryffondors semblaient avoir invité des Pouffsouffles et quelques Serdaigles qui avaient accepté de se joindre à la fête.

-Lily je peux te parler ? Fit James en arrivant devant elle. Il avait le teint livide et semblait inquiet. Alice tira Mary par le bras et elles s'éloignèrent d'eux sous le regard implorant de Lily.

-Ecoute je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vu, je comprends que ça t'ai énervé après que je t'ai... Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine furieuse de Lily.

-On ne fait pas ça aux gens Potter ! Cria celle-ci, attirant l'intention de quelques personnes autour d'eux. Sirius se joint à eux après avoir fait redescendre Schmidt de ses épaules, il s'apprêtait à perler à James mais celui-ci le coupa net « Non Patmol pas maintenant », mais Sirius ne bougea pas et les observa de son air idiot.

-Mais c'est Julia qui m'a sauté dessus je t'assure je... suis désolé, fit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Oui d'ailleurs j'ai vu que tu ne t'étais pas beaucoup défendu ! Lily vit Sirius la regarder avec un sourire en coin avant de dire « ooh ma petite Evans qui fait sa jalouse, comme c'est touchant ! ». Mais James prit Sirius par les épaules et le repoussa brusquement « Patmol va voir là-bas si j'y suis ». Lily vit Sirius s'éloigner en titubant et en rigolant tout seul. « Non mais vraiment, pas un pour rattraper l'autre » pensa-t-elle...

-Ecoute je m'excuse, je t'assure que cette fille ne m'intéresse pas, c'était une amie à la base et je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, elle a dû trop boire ou...

Lily s'apprêtait à riposter mais elle se calma en repensant aux paroles de Mary et Alice et lui répondit finalement :

-Bon ça va ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas à te justifier, mais ne recommences plus une chose pareille ! Puis, par un effort surhumain, elle lui sourit timidement et tous deux partirent retrouver les autres.

La fête dura jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit et tout le monde se retrouva le lendemain avec d'énormes cernes au moment de se dire au revoir. Répondant à leur rôle de préfet, James et Lily aidèrent certains premières années à monter leurs bagages dans le train avant d'y entrer à leur tour. Hagrid, qui les avait accompagnés sur le quai comme à l'allée, dit au revoir aux élèves les larmes aux yeux en secouant un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe au moment où le train s'ébranlait pour quitter la gare. Lily, Mary et Alice s'assirent dans un compartiment, aussitôt rejoins par Frank et les maraudeurs qui ne cessaient de se remémorer les événements la veille avec enthousiasme. James s'installa tranquillement en face de Lily et ils se sourient comme deux débiles sans rien ajouter de plus. Des paysages verdâtres commencèrent à défiler sous leurs yeux, leur rappelant qu'ils venaient bel et bien de quitter Poudlard pour au moins deux longs mois de vacances d'été.

-Alors Jamesie, quoi de prévu pour cet été ? Demanda Sirius avec enthousiasme.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on va descendre sur Londres avec maman pour passer les deux mois dans notre appartement là-bas, ça te va ? Lui répondit James avec un sourire et Sirius hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

-Oh vous passez les vacances ensembles ? Demanda Alice, surprise.

-Sirius est venu vivre chez moi l'année dernière et depuis il ne nous quitte plus, ricana James en donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de Sirius.

-Ouais il est le frère que j'ai choisi, répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son geste devant le regard attendri des autres. Puis Sirius se lança dans le récit de sa fugue. James se pencha soudain vers Lily : « est-ce que je peux te parler dans le couloir deux secondes s'il te plait ? ». Puis ils sortirent tous les deux.

-Ecoute ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas posé la question car j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas trop ça, commença-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'on s'est un peu rapprochés je me permets de retenter ma chance...

Il avait de nouveau les joues rouges et Lily se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander mais ne s'était pas préparé à répondre à ça...

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Lily l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes et à son grand étonnement, elle ne se mit pas à rougir. Elle rassembla suffisamment de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'une magnifique couleur noisette et brillaient.

-James je t'aime bien aussi mais... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plait. Beaucoup de choses se sont accumulées ces derniers temps et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis...

Si elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur, il aurait eu exactement la même expression, ce qui la fit réagir aussitôt :

-Ça ne veut pas dire non James !

-Oui oui, d'accord tu fais comme tu veux, lui répondit-il l'air terriblement malheureux avant de rentrer dans le compartiment sans la regarder. Lily posa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux un instant. La vérité était qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour cela et même si c'était le cas, ils seraient séparés pendant deux mois ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très mal, elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui malgré elle, la soirée d'hier l'avait bien prouvé à tout le monde. Elle rentra à son tour dans le compartiment et se rassit en face de James qui regardait le paysage par la fenêtre sans cacher sa déception. Elle vit Mary et Alice la questionner du regard mais leur fit signe d'attendre. Ils entamèrent une partie de cartes version sorcier durant laquelle James l'ignora à son grand désespoir. Le trajet s'annonçait long...


	9. La rentrée en septième année

**Coucou tout le monde !** Voici **un petit chapitre d'introduction du point de vue de James sur la septième année à Poudlard et sur la naissance (enfin : p) du premier Ordre du Phoenix**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lily** et je ne le sortirais surement qu'en début de semaine prochaine car je vais avoir un weekend un peu chargé **! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous embrasse 3.**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, James trouva le temps bien long pendant les vacances d'été. Il lui parut que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied à Poudlard, et l'école lui manquait terriblement. Sirius et lui avaient passé les vacances dans l'appartement des Potter situé à Londres près de Covent Garden. Contrairement à leurs attentes, ils s'étaient pas mal ennuyés, partagés entre la mélancolie de Mrs Potter depuis la perte de son mari et la chaleur écrasante de la ville qui ne leur permettait même pas de s'entraîner au Quidditch. Ils étaient cependant allés au dernier match de Quidditch qui fermait la saison d'été à Londres, accompagnés de Mrs Potter qu'ils avaient dû traîner jusque dans les gradins afin de la convaincre d'y aller avec eux pour lui changer les idées. Le match opposait les irlandais et les hongrois, qui furent largement battus par les verts au grand plaisir de James et Sirius. Le reste du temps, ils le passèrent à se promener dans les rues de Londres et du chemin de traverse, en dénichant des coins mystérieux de la ville et en faisant des farces à des passants en leur lançant des boules puantes. Mais l'été était long et les nouvelles de plus en plus sombres dans la communauté magique. On entendait même parler de disparitions et explosions mystérieuses à la télévision moldue qui inventait des histoires saugrenues pour rassurer la population sur ces événements.

La veille du départ pour Poudlard, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à préparer leurs bagages tranquillement dans la chambre de James. James avait de nouveau reçu son insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et il apprit plus tard par une lettre de Remus que celui-ci avait été élu Préfet-en-Chef.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Lâcha Sirius en balançant ses affaires dans sa valise, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas en profiter pour nous faire davantage la morale durant toute l'année !

-Compte là-dessus, lui répondit James avec un petit rire.

Soudain une petite chouette hulotte vint toquer au carreau de la chambre. James se précipita pour lui ouvrir et la chouette vola en cercle tout autour de la pièce avant d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de James.

Lily.

Elle lui avait envoyé quelques lettres d'excuses durant tout l'été ce qui avait fait rire Sirius. Il est vrai que leur situation s'était inversée par rapport à l'an dernier ce qui était plutôt risible lorsqu'on y pensait. Mais celle-ci s'excusait d'avoir été blessante en le repoussant dans le train, elle semblait réellement avoir du remord et James attendit un certain moment avant de lui répondre enfin.

_Coucou James,_

_Je suis contente que tu aies répondu à ma lettre et que tu te portes bien. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, on a hâte de vous revoir les maraudeurs et toi avec les filles. Vos petites blagues nous ont pas mal manqué pendant l'été..._

_J'ai appris par Remus que tu avais de nouveau été élu capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, félicitations ! Ils auraient été stupides de ne pas te réélire !_

_Pour ma part je serai préfète-en-chef avec Remus, je t'avoue que ce titre m'angoisse un peu plus que le titre de préfet mais je compte sur toi pour me rappeler à l'ordre pour certaines des tâches qui me sont imposées, comme tu ne t'es pas privé de le faire l'an dernier !_

_J'ai hâte d'être à demain et j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées avec Sirius !_

_A demain !_

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la lettre, ce qui fit ricaner Sirius. Il avait toujours ce sourire niet sur les lèvres lorsqu'il lisait les lettres de Lily, même celles auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Il faut dire qu'il avait été très déçu et blessé en essuyant le refus de Lily la dernière fois, même plus que d'habitude à son grand étonnement. Remus lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait dû le blesser dans sa fierté avant d'ajouter que ça ne lui avait pas fait de mal pour une fois de tomber de haut, ce qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié. Mais après mûre réflexion, celui-ci n'avait pas tort.

Des bruits de sonnerie suivis de multiples bruits de pas dans l'appartement les firent sursauter. Visiblement sa mère avait de la visite imprévue. Le cœur de James ne fit qu'un bond lorsqu'il reconnut la voix feutrée de son directeur. « Bonjour Mrs Potter, veuillez excuser cette intrusion, Kingsley, Alastor et moi avons quelque chose de très important à vous communiquer », puis sa mère répondit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Sirius avait lui aussi l'oreille aux aguets, puis ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes l'air de dire « on y va ? On n'y va pas ? ».

-Attends un peu, chuchota Sirius à James qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le couloir.

Ils entendirent Mrs Potter entrer dans la cuisine suivie des deux autres et du bruit de pas claudiquant de Maugrey Fol-œil.

-On y va, lança Sirius et tous deux s'élancèrent dans le couloir jusque devant la porte de la cuisine d'où ils tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qu'il s'y disait.

« Vous souvenez-vous de la discussion que nous avions eu avec votre mari l'année dernière ? Commença Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur une des chaises qui contournaient la table rectangulaire de la cuisine.

-Au sujet de cette organisation secrète ? Demanda Mrs Potter d'une voix grave que James ne lui connaissait pas.

-Oui c'est exactement ça, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et James pouvait imaginer son petit sourire satisfait qu'il faisait en baissant la tête et en regardant les gens sous ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Le projet a évolué, continua-t-il, ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de sorciers se sont ralliés à notre cause après avoir été les témoins de terribles incidents et disparitions qui n'ont malheureusement pas cessé de tout l'été. Ce Lord Voldemort que l'on nomme désormais « vous savez qui », semble au top de sa forme...

-« Vous savez qui » ? Répéta Mrs Potter, incrédule.

-Oui c'est une façon de se protéger contre des mauvais sorts que ce nom pourrait provoquer lorsqu'on le prononce, de plus les gens sont devenus très prudents et très craintifs ces derniers temps, et c'est une manière pour eux de se protéger en parlant de lui, expliqua Kingsley de sa voix grave.

-C'est ridicule, lâcha Mrs Potter et James ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, comment voulez-vous vaincre quelqu'un en ayant peur de prononcer son nom ?

Il y eut un court silence interrompu par Maugrey.

-Nous aurions besoin d'un quartier général pour la société secrète, fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, un endroit secret que personne ne connait et qui se situerait dans Londres, afin de rester proche de tout le monde et du ministère.

-Mais pour cela, un des membres de la société doit également rester secret pour la sécurité de tous, et il s'agira de celui qui nous fournira le quartier général.

Il y eut de nouveau un court instant de silence.

-Vous souhaitez que ce soit moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mrs Potter.

-En effet, c'est ce que nous avions envisagé étant donné que vous vous êtes retiré de votre fonction d'auror depuis quelques mois, vous êtes plus en sécurité que nous tous, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

-Mais que ferais-je d'autre pour vous dans ce cas si je dois rester secrète ?

Puis il y eut un autre silence auquel Mrs Potter répondit par « je vois ».

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, s'empressa d'ajouter Dumbledore.

-Non j'accepte, je veux moi aussi en finir au plus vite avec ce mage noir et ses partisans, répondit Mrs Potter d'un ton amer. « Et je veux m'assurer que mon fils et son ami ne craignent rien non plus, bien entendu ».

-Ils ne craindront rien, je peux vous l'en assurer.

-Merci professeur, répondit Mrs Potter d'une voix blanche, avez-vous finalement trouvé un nom pour cette société secrète?

-Oui elle s'appellera _L'ordre du Phoenix_, annonça fièrement Dumbledore.

L'après-midi était consacré aux courses scolaires. Il s'agissait habituellement d'un des moments préférés de la rentrée pour James et Sirius, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à la conversation sur l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mrs Potter avait agi comme si de rien n'était après le départ des invités, mais elle semblait se douter que James et Sirius en savaient quelque chose.

Le chemin de traverse était bondé et l'on parvenait à peine à marcher sans se frotter aux autres. Mrs Potter prit des mains de James la liste des fournitures et entra chez l'apothicaire à toute vitesse. A ce moment, James et Sirius aperçurent Remus et Peter au loin. Ils s'étreignirent comme ils le pouvaient au milieu de la foule qui les bousculait.

-Ta mère a l'air nerveuse, fit Sirius à James qui l'observait de dehors.

-Ils le sont tous, répondit Remus d'un air grave en jetant des regards alentours, les gens s'empressent de se réfugier dans les magasins depuis tout à l'heure comme s'ils craignaient une attaque en pleine rue...

Les quatre maraudeurs et l'ensemble de la foule sursautèrent soudainement en entendant un bruit d'explosion qui provenait du bas de la rue.

Puis ce fut la panique.

Des cris s'émanèrent de la foule qui se mit à courir et à transplaner, James chercha sa mère qui était encore chez l'apothicaire et qui semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Remus et Peter coururent retrouver leurs parents, « faites attention à vous et ne plaisantez pas avec tout ça ! » hurla Remus en prenant James et Sirius par les épaules d'un air paniqué avant de disparaître dans la foule en compagnie de Peter. James et Sirius retrouvèrent Mrs Potter qui semblait tomber du nid en constatant le tumulte après être sorti de chez l'apothicaire les bras chargés. Elle faisait de grands yeux et se mit elle aussi à paniquer en marmonnant « non...non... pas encore s'il vous plait... ». Un deuxième bruit d'explosion retentit et Sirius prit Mrs Potter par les épaules pour aller se réfugier au chaudron baveur. James s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'il vit une crinière rousse remonter la rue à toute vitesse. Derrière elle des hommes en noir encapuchonnés firent irruption et pointaient leurs baguettes au hasard sur la foule. L'un d'entre eux pointa la sienne sur la jeune fille rousse accompagnée de son amie.

-LILYYYYY !

James sortit aussitôt sa baguette et lança un sort qui projeta violement le mangemort en arrière. Deux autres mangemorts avaient assisté à la scène et se tournaient à présent furieusement vers lui. James sortit en un temps record sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac à dos et rejoignit Lily et Mary à toutes jambes avant de la lancer sur eux trois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença Lily mais elle fut aussitôt interrompu par James qui lui hurla « NE REFLECHIS PAS, AVANCE ! ».

Ils se dirigèrent à toutes jambes jusqu'au chaudron baveur en tentant d'esquiver comme ils le pouvaient les sorts jetés à la volée. Lily trébucha tout à coup sur un corps inconscient qui avait été projeté juste devant eux. En trébuchant, elle sorti de la cape et un mangemort se précipita vers elle avant que James et Mary aient pu intervenir. Elle sortit sa baguette mais celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle. Un jet de lumière bleue la frappa au visage et elle se mit à saigner du nez sans relâche. Le mangemort la visa de nouveau pour lancer un autre sort mais Mary l'immobilisa avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. James se pencha et souleva Lily d'un bras, ce qui la fit suffoquer, avant de repartir vers le chaudron baveur qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux désormais. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, celui-ci était noir de monde et un sort de protection fut aussitôt jeté derrière eux après qu'ils furent entrés. Le bar était comme à son habitude, uniquement éclairé de quelques bougies qui flottaient dans les airs et Tom, le serveur, ne cessait de jurer en levant les bras en l'air d'un air furieux. James relâcha Lily qui avait les mains recouvertes de sang car elle les tenait près de son nez. Une infirmière se précipita aussitôt vers elle pour arrêter le saignement en quelques coups de baguette.

Au dehors, on entendait les coups et les explosions se multiplier. James bouillonnait de rage en repensant à ce qu'il se passait et à l'attaque de Lily. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Mrs Potter et Sirius quand soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende le moins du monde, sa mère le gifla violemment devant tout le monde. Le bruit fit sursauter les sorciers qui les entouraient, et James se mit à écarquiller les yeux d'un air de totale incrédulité. Il vit que Lily et Mary les observaient avec la même incrédulité.

-NE REFAIS JAMAIS CA ! Hurla Mrs Potter qui repoussait les tentatives vaines de Sirius de la calmer. Elle était rouge de colère et semblait sur le point de pleurer, son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et une infirmière se précipita vers elle pour l'assoir sur une chaise et lui donner un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta d'une main tremblante. De toute son enfance, jamais sa mère ne s'était mise en colère ainsi contre lui, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle aurait eu des raisons de l'être.

-Ne lui en veux pas, elle était terriblement inquiète en te voyant redescendre la rue, elle a cru que tu allais te faire tuer... Tenta Sirius pour expliquer la réaction de Mrs Potter face à un James immobile qui observait sa mère d'un regard vide.

Puis sans répondre à Sirius, James alla s'agenouiller près de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras devant le regard attendri des gens qui les observaient. C'eut l'avantage de détendre aussitôt Mrs Potter qui étouffa un sanglot et dit un « pardon » muet en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Tout le monde resta réfugié au chaudron baveur jusqu'à ce que les aurors aient entièrement nettoyé la rue d'éventuels mangemorts, ce qui prit en certain temps, surtout lorsqu'ils se mirent à plusieurs pour tenter d'exploser la porte du bar. James et Sirius avaient une folle envie de se mêler à eux pour combattre le mal mais ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'inquiéter de nouveau Mrs Potter. Lily et Mary commencèrent à leur parler de leurs vacances afin de meubler un peu le temps et de les détendre un peu. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Remus, Peter et Marlene McKinnon, une élève de Gryffondor qui entrait en sixième année.

-Quel bazar, fit celle-ci en haussant les sourcils et en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré, on n'est pas tiré d'affaire, moi je vous dis...

-Espérons qu'ils auront bientôt fini, certains commencent à ne plus supporter d'être enfermé ici, fit Peter en désignant d'un mouvement de tête un petit gobelin blessé qui ne cessait de pousser des jurons à l'égard des aurors qui n'étaient pas assez rapides pour lui.

A ce moment, Tom ouvrit enfin les portes du bar et tout le monde sortit précipitamment dans les rues pour rentrer rapidement chez eux.

-Pourquoi les gens n'ont pas transplané, se demanda Peter.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que pour la plupart, il s'agissait d'étudiants et de créatures et de sorciers incapables de transplaner vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous... Lui répondit Remus d'un air exaspéré.

Remus rejoignit sa mère avec qui il transplana en faisant un dernier signe de la main à ses amis, suivi de Peter et sa mère.

Mary disparut à son tour et il ne restait plus que James et sa mère ainsi que Lily et Sirius dans la rue complétement désertée.

-Tes parents ne sont pas trop loin Lily ? Demanda James.

-En réalité je suis venue toute seule...

-Oh tu es Lily Evans ? Demanda Mrs Potter qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs.

-Oui madame, répondit Lily les joues roses devant le grand sourire de Mrs Potter.

-James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit celle-ci et James sentit soudain ses os fondre tout à coups.

-Bon euh... Et si on y allait ? Fit James le visage en flammes. Lily tu... N'as qu'à venir avec nous ?

-C'est gentil mais je vais transplaner jusque chez moi, j'arrive plus ou moins à le faire maintenant...

Puis elle leur sourit avant de disparaître dans un 'Pop' sonore. James se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère l'air furieux :

-M'man pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?!

Sirius était hilare et se tenait le ventre tant il riait. Mrs Potter haussa les épaules l'air très satisfaite d'elle en ajoutant « c'est vrai tu nous parles souvent d'elle », puis tous les trois transplanèrent jusqu'à l'appartement.

Le lendemain matin, James et Sirius se levèrent de bonne heure pour finir d'emballer leurs affaires. Sirius reçu une lettre de son frère qui se vantait d'avoir été élu préfet de la maison serpentard et qui le menaçait de le punir toute l'année s'il le croisait dans les couloirs, ce qui énerva Sirius pour la journée.

Les deux garçons durent se rendre seuls avec leurs bagages jusqu'à la gare Kings cross car Mrs Potter dut accueillir à la dernière minute le premier meeting de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans son appartement. Celui-ci portait sur les événements de la veille, et l'appartement se retrouva vite bondé. Mrs Potter embrassa Sirius et James le visage humide avant de les laisser partir.

Arrivés sur le quai fumant, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et s'installèrent aussitôt dans un compartiment vide. Lily et Remus durent se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas fait tes preuves l'an dernier Cornedrue, ricana Sirius en mâchouillant une pâte à citrouille qu'il avait piqué à Mary qui, comme à son habitude, en avait une centaine étalés sur ses jambes.

-Ça va être chiant de ne plus l'avoir avec nous tous les soirs, se plaignit Mary devant le regard triste d'Alice.

Ce fit soudain tilt dans la tête de James. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais les Préfets-en-chef étaient séparés des autres élèves de leur maison et avaient une salle commune pour eux. Remus passeraient l'année avec Lily alors que lui... « Non ne recommence pas James » pensa-t-il en se donnant un claque intérieure. Ils entamèrent de nouveau une partie de cartes version sorciers, et James réalisa à quel point toute cette ambiance « Poudlard » lui avait manqué. Le trajet passa très vite.

-N'oubliez pas que c'est notre dernier trajet en direction de Poudlard dans ce train, annonça Mary comme pour égayer tout le monde, ce qui eut en fait l'effet inverse.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'ils quittèrent le Poudlard express et prirent les diligences pour la dernière fois. Le château brillait de mille feux et ils furent accueillis dans la salle commune par une délicieuse odeur d'un festin en préparation. La répartition commença et une jeune sorcière métamorphomage du nom de Nymphadora Tonks fit rire tout le monde lorsque ses cheveux prirent une éclatante teinte dorée quand le choixpeau la répartit à Pouffsouffle. Dumbledore s'avança ensuite jusqu'à son habituel place pour faire son discours.

« Jeunes sorciers, jeunes sorcières et chères nouveaux premiers années, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Comme le règlement de l'école nous l'impose chaque année, je vous rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, et notre concierge Mr Rusard vous rappelle qu'il est également interdit de se rendre dans les derniers étages du château et de trainer dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu ».

Sirius fit rire tout le monde autour de lui en mimant un « blablabla » muet avant d'entendre Dumbledore poursuivre :

« Je me permet également de vous parler de quelque chose de très importants mes enfants, quelque chose dont vous avez beaucoup entendu parler ces derniers temps. Un mage noir et ses partisans courent en ce moment dans tout le pays à l'affut de victimes et de pouvoir sur notre monde. Sachez que ce mage noir était un jeune élève comme vous autrefois et que je l'ai bien connu. Je souhaite vous mettre en garde contre ses idées noires qu'il tente de véhiculer chez chacun de nous, sachez que ce Lord Voldemort ne pourra jamais vraiment vous atteindre si vous parvenez toujours à vous rappeler les plus belles valeurs qui font de notre vie la peine d'être vécue... A savoir, l'amitié, l'amour et la fraternité. Il faudra se tenir les coudes pour nous en sortir contre lui et nous y arriverons si nous restons soudés. En attendant n'oubliez pas ces trois notions importantes. Sur ces paroles mes amis je vous souhaite un excellent repas ! ».

Des plats succulents s'étalèrent soudainement sous leur nez. James était tellement plongé dans le discours de Dumbledore qu'il sursauta en voyant Nick-Quasi sans tête apparaître devant lui, ce qui fit bien rire Sirius qui dut alors esquiver une cuisse de poulet.

James et Sirius se penchèrent discrètement vers Remus et Peter pour tout leur raconter sur l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on fait encore ici si tu veux mon avis Cornedrue, on devrait être actuellement en train de se battre à leurs côtés... Fit Sirius en plantant furieusement dans une cuisse de poulet avec sa fourchette.

-J'ai bien l'intention d'y rentrer dès que cette année se terminera !

-Moi aussi, lança Remus à la grande surprise des autres, si Greyback fait partie des mangemorts et qu'il continue à attaquer des innocents, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine !

Comme chaque qu'il parlait du loup garou Fenrir Greyback, Remus n'était plus le même et paraissait extrêmement menaçant. Il s'adoucit aussitôt et redevint le Remus que tout le monde connaissait lorsque Lily se pencha vers lui pour lui annoncer qu'il devait aider les élèves de première année à trouver la salle commune.

L'air honteux, James et Sirius durent admettre qu'ils avaient complétement oublié les A.S.P.I.C de fin d'année avec cette histoire de l'Ordre lorsque McGonagall leur tendit leurs emplois du temps. L'année risquait d'être bien longue...


	10. Le cerf et la biche

**Coucou tout le monde !** Voici (enfin) le chapitre 10 avec au rendez-vous un peu (beaucoup) de tendresse en ces temps-sombres. **Ce chapitre n'inclue pas beaucoup d'action mais encore de l'amour, et ça fait plaisir :D !** J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des **reviews** pour commenter ! **Je ne pourrai pas du tout poster de chapitre jusqu'au mois d'août malheureusement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je reviendrai en force et avec pleins d'idées pour un nouveau chapitre !** En attendant je vous quitter avec ce chapitre plein de tendresse ! **Bonne lecture !**

**Echo :** Je sais que les Potter ont un manoir, je l'ai « mentionné » dans le chapitre deux, j'ai juste inventé la présence de cet appartement pour l'Ordre.

La rentrée avait plutôt mal commencée pour Lily Evans. La jeune fille ne cessait de repenser à l'incident du chemin de traverse ainsi qu'aux événements lugubres qui s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure. Elle était également attristée par le fait qu'elle doive se séparer de ses amis à cause de son rôle de préfète en chef… En effet les préfets en chefs avaient une salle commune qui leur était réservés entre préfets uniquement, mais au moins elle était avec Remus. Celui-ci s'était cependant montré plutôt distant ces derniers temps, surement à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait. Lily ne supportait pas de l'entendre se traiter de monstre et de le voir s'isoler. Ça n'était pas de sa faute s'il était devenu un loup-garou après tout, et il avait tellement plus de qualités que tous les élèves de Gryffondors réunis, elle ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler chaque fois qu'il se traitait de monstre sanguinaire.

L'été avait été long et très chaud pour la jeune fille qui avait profité de vacances à la mer près de Portsmouth avec ses parents. Sa sœur avait passé l'été chez son petit copain, ce qui eut l'avantage de soulager Mr et Mrs Evans qui ne supportaient plus de voir la haine grandissante de Pétunia envers sa sœur chaque été. Celle-ci n'avait pas supporté de voir des aurors surveiller leur maison et les alentours une fois par semaine l'année précédente. Pour Pétunia, Lily était responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde de la sorcellerie, et point barre. Mais au moins Alice et Mary lui avaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres comme à leur habitude. Alice était ravie de voir Frank se porter de mieux en mieux depuis son attaque, et Mary passait de superbes vacances en France avec sa famille. Les mages noirs et l'ambiance angoissante du monde des sorciers avait disparu pour toutes, le temps d'un été, jusqu'à cette fameuse journée de course sur le chemin de traverse…

Les professeurs avaient aussi sécurisé davantage l'école et des mesures de sécurité sur les sorties avaient été mises en place. Seul un entrainement de Quidditch par équipe était autorisé par mois, ce qui ne plairait surement pas à James, Sirius et Mary. Et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été diminués au nombre de trois : une pour Halloween, une avant Noel et une pour la Saint-Valentin.

-Super, lâcha Mary d'un ton amer en lisant la pancarte dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Déjà que je trouvais qu'on en avait peu, maintenant c'est le pompon.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour le Quidditch ? Demanda Alice d'un air anxieux.

-Je n'en sais rien, James est furieux !

Instinctivement, Lily se tourna vers James qui boudait dans son coin près de la cheminée, la tête appuyée contre sa main. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui durant l'été et à sa grande surprise, le revoir lui fit un drôle d'effet, comme s'il lui avait réellement manqué. Désormais elle avait souvent envie d'être avec lui, de le sentir près d'elle. Le retournement de situation par rapport à l'année précédente la fit sourire, cette fois c'était elle qui avait passé l'été à tenter de se faire pardonner pour son attitude, mais elle n'avait pas regretté sa décision de l'an passé bien que la réaction de James l'avait attristé.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à James d'une voix timide, en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-Hein ? Ah oui ça va, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de se replonger dans son bouquin, mais Lily pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa lecture.

-Je suis sure que vous parviendrai à vous entrainer comme il se doit, il faudra juste mettre les bouchées doubles à chaque entrainement, fit-elle en lui souriant aimablement.

-Ouais…

James semblait déterminer à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Il l'évitait constamment depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. « Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça » lui avait dit la jeune fille avec un sourire le soir du premier repas dans la grande salle en pensant qu'elle le ferait sourire un peu, mais il s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Ecoute je vois bien que tu n'es pas très à l'aise depuis…

Mais Lily ne put terminer sa phrase en voyant le regard perçant que James qui lui lançait d'un seul coup. Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite entre eux avant d'être rompu par Sirius qui sautillait sur place.

-Jamesie on pourra peut-être s'entrainer un peu plus ! McGo va essayer de voir s'ils ne peuvent pas mieux sécuriser le terrain pendant le reste du mois !

Mais il se stoppa net en voyant la mine déconfite de Lily qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-ça va Evans ?

Mais Lily s'enfuit vers les dortoirs sans lui donner de réponse. Elle eut juste le temps de voir James hausser les épaules devant un Sirius plus que surpris. Arrivée dans le dortoir, elle s'assit devant la fenêtre et prit Léopold dans ses bras pour se calmer. Elle n'aimait pas avoir ce type de tension avec ses amis car elle se sentait toujours fautive.

-Disons que tu sais maintenant ce qu'il a pu ressentir toutes ces années lorsque toi tu le traitais comme ça, lui expliqua Mary qui tentait de déchiffrer l'attitude de James.

-Ouais c'est clair que ce n'est pas sympa et surtout pas très intelligent de vouloir te renvoyer l'ascenseur, surtout que tu avais de bien meilleures raisons que lui… Bredouilla Alice en coiffant ses cheveux encore mouillés après la douche.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Comment ?

Lily cru que Mary plaisantait mais non, elle paraissait très sérieuse et croisait les bras comme chaque fois qu'elle voulait se donner un air sérieux.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Non ! Enfin… Si mais comme un ami… Et non mais non… Mais dans quel sens ? Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Elle parlait d'amour Lily, tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de James Potter il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! Précisa Alice en souriant aimablement.

-Ouais surtout qu'il est plutôt canon dans son genre, et puis toutes les filles se l'arracheraient s'il n'était pas obsédé par toi… Ajouta Mary avec un petit rire.

-Mais non arrêtez il n'est pas obsédé et puis je n'ai rien de spécial… En plus je ne vois pas comment je pourrai encore l'intéresser après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train l'année dernière…

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait pris un air anxieux et sentit son cœur faire un bond en repensant à cet événement. Ses amies se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant de se dire en cœur « elle l'aime », et de passer soudainement à autre chose.

Les journées qui passèrent étaient plutôt paisibles et la vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours tranquille. Lily et Alice remarquèrent cependant que Dumbledore était de plus en plus absent de l'école.

-Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec cette société secrète dont parler Sirius et James l'autre jour ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça a sans aucun doute un rapport avec Voldemort… Dit tristement Lily devant une Alice soudainement paniquée à l'évocation de ce nom. « Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas le nom qui va te tuer, je trouve cette nouvelle tendance un peu ridicule » lui répondit Lily en retirant les mains que son amie avait placé devant sa bouche.

Mais tout le monde semblait prendre cela au sérieux désormais et Lily avait l'impression d'être la seule à nommer Voldemort par son nom, elle finit donc par l'appeler « tu sais qui » chaque fois qu'elle en parlait avec ses amies, mais juste par respect pour leurs craintes.

Avec les ASPIC qui se dérouleraient en fin d'année, l'ambiance avait changé depuis l'année dernière. Certains de leurs camarades passaient leur weekend à réviser alors qu'on était qu'en Octobre, Lily suivit donc le mouvement et constata avec horreur l'immense pile de savoirs qu'ils auraient à accumuler au cours de l'année pour obtenir ces examens.

-On peut dire qu'il porte bien leurs noms ! Lâcha Mary un samedi soir à la bibliothèque alors qu'elles révisaient la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « C'est extrêmement _contraignant_ ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! »

-Mais non ne dis pas ça, le secret c'est de travailler régulièrement toute l'année pour éviter la panique de dernière minute.

-Ouais c'est facile pour vous de dire ça ! Vous faites partie des meilleurs élèves de notre promo alors que moi je suis nulle ! Fit Mary en se lamentant les mains sur le visage.

-Mary arrête ! Tu as juste besoin de te concentrer un peu plus et de travailler plus assidument, c'est tout ! Trancha Alice en lui balançant un crayon dans la tête, ce à quoi Mary répondit en haussant les sourcils d'un air rieur : « On n'a pas été présenté je crois » finit-elle par répondre devant ses amies hilares.

Alors qu'elle travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque un après-midi où le temps était plus que menaçant, Lily se surprit en train d'observer James qui était assis à une autre table près d'une fenêtre un peu plus loin, et semblait plongé dans un devoir compliqué. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille et il fronçait les sourcils en se relisant. _C'est vrai qu'il est beau_ pensa-t-elle en se sentant rougir légèrement. Elle eut très envie d'aller lui parler juste pour être un instant avec lui, mais fut vite rappelé à la raison en repensant à son attitude envers elle ces derniers temps. _Où trouvai-t-il l'audace et le courage de venir me parler avant, lorsque je le détestais ?_ Avait-elle pensé à l'instant, avant de s'apercevoir avec horreur que Sirius l'observait entre deux livres depuis une étagère en face d'elle. Il s'empressa de rejoindre James et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Lily vit ensuite James se tourner vers elle, elle s'empressa à son tour de baisser les yeux vers son parchemin et se remit à écrire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius se décide enfin à venir lui expliquer son attitude. Il s'assit devant elle l'air très content de lui.

-Dis donc toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter ? Lui demanda Lily sur un ton furieux.

-Oh juste que tu le matais indiscrètement depuis plus d'une heure, lui répondit-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Je ne le _matais_ pas ! Fit-elle en sentant de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues et en serrant sa plume si fort qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas la briser. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle perde ses moyens dans des moments pareils ?

-Allons Evans arrête de te mentir à toi-même, je sais qu'il te plait !

-Je… Il ne me… Il est si arrogant et… DISTANT ! Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux joues en prononçant ce dernier mot.

-Disons simplement que tu as blessé son orgueil l'an dernier, fit Sirius avec un petit rire.

-Il t'a raconté ?

-Bien sûr qu'il m'a raconté ! Lui répondit-il brutalement, la faisant sursauter. « Il est comme un frère pour moi et on se dit tout ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu lui as fait… »

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de recevoir des leçons de morale de ta part, surtout pas dans ce domaine-là, lâcha-t-elle amèrement en repensant à Mary. « Très bien » répondit simplement Sirius avant de s'éloigner d'un air nonchalant. _Tous des crétins_ pensa-t-elle avant de se replonger difficilement dans son devoir d'histoire de la magie.

A mesure que les jours passaient, les professeurs ne cessaient de leur rappeler les ASPIC, et Lily remarqua que tout le monde se sentait plus préoccupé par les disparitions et événements que reportait la gazette du sorcier, en particulier les maraudeurs. Ils avaient beaucoup changé pendant l'été, en particulier James qui paraissait beaucoup plus mûr et sérieux. Il ne s'en prenait plus aux serpentards et leur petit groupe semblait toujours plongé dans des conversations profondes et secrètes. Lily, de son côté, pensait de plus en plus à James et dut admettre à ses amis qu'elle avait probablement des sentiments pour lui.

-T'es quand même casse-pied ! Quand il s'intéresse à toi tu le rejettes et quand il te fiche enfin la paix, il t'intéresse, enfin mince Lily réveilles-toi ! Avait rouspété Mary dans les dortoirs des filles. Marlene, qui semblait de plus en plus proche de leur petit groupe, avait pris part à la conversation ce soir-là.

-Mais il a changé, il est plus comme avant on dirait que… Sa tête a dégonflé !

-Tu veux dire pour de vrai ? Parce que je ne trouvais pas qu'il avait une grosse tête avant, rigola Marlene mais personne ne fit attention à sa remarque. Alice regardait Lily d'un air triste.

-Que me conseilles-tu de faire pour qu'il se remette à me parler comme avant au moins ? Lui chuchota Lily d'un air suppliant. Mary semblait trop agacée par la situation et Lily contait sur Alice pour l'aider désormais.

-Mary n'a pas tort, tu as été trop exigeante et il est un peu tard pour espérer que vous soyez amis de nouveau, lui répondit-elle en soupirant. « En revanche, maintenant que tu as des sentiments pour lui, tu peux essayer de le lui montrer ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant la mine déconfite de Lily.

-Mais comment ? Fit celle-ci en secouant les mains d'un air désespéré. « Je suis nulle avec les mecs, je rougis et je m'emporte trop facilement ! ».

-Essaie de lui parler en privé…

-Mais il me rejette chaque fois que j'essaie !

-Et combien de fois as-tu essayé au juste ? Demanda Mary d'un regard ferme et en croisant les bras.

-Eh bien… Peut-être deux ou trois fois… Ou peut-être plus, je ne sais plus…

-Waouh ! Tu t'es déchaînée, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique en mettant son pyjama. « James, lui au moins, était déterminé, et malgré ça tu… Rah je peux comprendre qu'il est abandonné tant tu es têtue ! Je t'avais dit de lui laisser une chance au moins ! Il pense surement déjà à quelqu'un d'autre à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Lily reçu cette remarque comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle se coucha ce soir-là.

Le soir d'Halloween, le professeur McGonagall avait organisé une soirée à thème dans la salle commune après le dîner d'Halloween dans la grande salle. Chacun devrait se déguiser de la manière la plus comique ou affreuse qu'il soit et le meilleur costume serait récompensé et ferait gagné 50 points à sa maison. Lily pensait se déguiser en harpie et Mary songeait à se déguiser en Vélane.

-Je te rappelle que les Vélanes sont plutôt blondes, et puis elles ne sont pas censées faire peur ou rire.

-Eh bien j'inaugurais une nouvelle espèce de Vélanes, sourit Mary en admirant son costume dans la glace.

Celui-ci était constitué d'une robe moulante bleue mi- longue avec des escarpins argentés, et elle s'était maquillé délicatement en mettant des paillettes dans ses cheveux qui lui faisaient quelques mèches argentées. « Elles sont ensorcelées » fit-elle à Lily avec un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter : « comme ça quand j'avancerai elles tomberont en fine pluie dans mon dos ».

-Tu es superbe, lui répondit Lily, admirative. Son costume à elle était composé d'une robe noir moulante au buste et qui retombait librement sur ses genoux. Elle avait frisé ses cheveux en les épaississants, et s'était dessiné au crayon rouge quelques petits boutons un peu partout sur son visage.

-Aaah ma pauvre Lily, soupira Mary d'un air faussement exaspéré, même en harpie tu es très jolie !

Lily étreignit son amie avant de descendre dans la salle commune qui était remplie de sorcières, de poulpes, de chevaliers, de fantômes particulièrement hideux et de vampires. Un garçon du nom de Joshua Heyton avait utilisé le sort d'allongement afin d'étirer ses canines ce qui eut le don de le faire ressembler à un véritable vampire. Même les tableaux s'étaient prêtés au jeu et certains personnages s'étaient déguisés ou s'étaient coiffés d'un simple chapeau de fête.

-F'étais très fafile en fait, dit Joshua d'un air très content de lui au professeur McGonagall au moment où Lily et Mary passaient devant lui pour rejoindre le buffet situé un peu plus loin, il m'a fuffit dve répféter un pfeu le fort avant de me lanfer.

Mary pouffa et Lily sourit en repensant au jour où son amie lui avait agrandi les dents pour la faire taire. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit James discuter avec la fille de son équipe de Quidditch qui l'avait embrassé délibérément l'an passé. Elle ne les quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elles rejoignirent finalement leur groupe d'amis qui contaient également Remus, Sirius et Peter ce soir-là. Ils étaient en train de parler de vives voix mais elle n'entendait même pas ce qu'il disait tant elle était absorbée par sa vision.

-LILY ? Hurla Mary contre son oreille ce qui la fit sursauter. Tu n'as pas l'air avec nous ce soir ?

Lily vit Sirius la regarder avec un sourire en coin d'un air qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il savait. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Mary avant d'ajouter : « pardon mais… J'ai besoin d'aller… Aux toilettes quelques secondes » puis elle se faufila dans la foule d'élèves. Elle entendit juste Mary demander à Alice et à Remus « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce soir ? » avant de disparaître de leur champs de vision, et de se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers James et cette fille qui l'agaçait au plus haut point à mesure qu'elle semblait se rapprocher de lui en lui parlant. Arrivé à leur niveau, elle lâcha d'un ton plus bourru qu'elle l'aurait souhaité « est-ce que je peux te parler en privé quelques minutes s'il te plait ? »

Les minutes qui suivirent semblèrent des heures pour Lily. James la regarda en haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris et hautain à la fois, et cette fille la toisait du regard. Elle semblait les avoir interrompus dans une conversation plus qu'importante. James fit un sourire d'excuse à sa batteuse puis suivit Lily d'un pas lent et les mains dans les poches jusque devant l'ouverture de la salle commune. Le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre et elle se demanda soudainement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté et la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Je voulais… Savoir pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu es d'un coup si… Distant avec moi ? Fit-elle en voyant qu'il hochait la tête avec un sourire narquois chaque fois qu'elle butait sur un mot, comme pour se moquer d'elle.

-Mais parce que c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que je te foute la paix ? Eh bien la voilà !

Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela d'un ton si assuré et méchant alors qu'il était censé l'aimer, _soi-disant_.

-Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, comme pendant les examens de l'an dernier… Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais et…

Mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en le voyant hausser les sourcils d'un air sarcastique.

-Tu m'aimes beaucoup, sans blague ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as laissé entendre dans le train si je me souviens bien !

-Mais tout est venu si soudainement, j'ai paniqué tu peux comprendre ça ?

En guise de réponse il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures, il semblait désormais embarrassé et Lily remarqua alors à ce moment qu'il avait enfilé sa tenue de Quidditch en guise de déguisement, tout comme Sirius.

-C'était si surprenant que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui…

Alors sans réfléchir, Lily se rapprocha de lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser en prenant le visage de James entre ses mains. Il parut désemparé par la surprise pendant un court instant, avant de la saisir d'une main par la taille et de lui rendre son baiser en lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre main.

Ce fut une sensation complétement nouvelle pour Lily, son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine et rien d'autre au monde n'existait à ce moment à part lui, James Potter. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et s'abandonna complètement pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour lui, un désir nouveau fit surface alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux à son tour. Le monde extérieur semblait s'être effacé soudainement, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite toux les fit réaliser de la présence de quelqu'un près d'eux.

-Hum Hum…

Sirius paraissait embarrassé et amusé à la fois. Il avait rassemblé ses mains derrière son dos et sautillait légèrement sur place devant ce spectacle. Lily se tourna vers lui le visage en flammes en se dégageant doucement de James.

-ça ne vous dérange pas si je le répète à tout le monde ? Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait ça… Sourit-il d'un air moqueur et en tapant du pied.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car celui-ci se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un rire joyeux qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers James, elle vit que celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lui souriait timidement.

-Oui tu es vraiment une fille surprenante…

Puis elle lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de nouveau.

La nouvelle que Lily Evans et James Potter sortaient ensemble fit le tour de l'école en quelques jours, en partie grâce à Sirius. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter sur leur passage en les voyant se tenir la main dans les couloirs de l'école. Alice rayonnait et Mary ne cessait de faire de petits clins d'œil satisfaits à Lily. Remus semblait également ravi et ne se privait pas de le montrer chaque soir dans leur salle commune de préfet en chef. Lily n'avait plus que James sur le bout de la langue chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Bien que l'hiver approchait à grands pas et que les mauvaises nouvelles continuaient de s'accumuler au dehors, le soleil semblait tous les jours au rendez-vous pour la rousse comme lorsqu'elle embrassait James chaque matin pour lui dire bonjour. C'était le genre de détail qui la rendait heureuse malgré les temps sombres, elle oublia même d'envoyer sa lettre quotidienne à ses parents, et reçu une lettre de sa mère qui annonçait ceci :

_Ma fille, _

_Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles ton père et moi depuis deux semaines. Soit tu es amoureuse soit tu es juste un peu étourdie mais nous souhaiterions obtenir quelques nouvelles de toi ma puce, s'il te plait. De notre côté tout va bien, le ministère de la magie semble avoir envoyé un deuxième auror nous surveiller alors nous sommes à l'abri je crois. _

_Je t'aime fort, Maman. _

-Ma mère est un génie, s'amusa Lily en montrant la lettre à Mary et à Alice.

-Non, c'est une mère, sourit Alice tendrement en se resservant de la purée.

Leur petit groupe contait désormais les maraudeurs et Sirius et Mary semblaient de nouveau s'être rapprochés. Lily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que rien ne change, mais elle savait comme tous que l'avenir était incertain pour chacun d'entre eux. C'est pourquoi elle profitait de chaque instant de douceur avec lui comme cet après-midi où en remontant les escaliers avec leurs amis, il l'avait soudainement embrassé contre le mur, et lui avait glissé un doux « je t'aime » dans l'oreille, avant de continuer leur route vers la salle commune. Oui, le soleil semblait briller un peu plus à travers ses nuages gris et pesants pour les deux adolescents et leur groupe d'amis.


	11. Le plan des Maraudeurs

_*Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour après ce long mois de Juillet où j'ai bossé dans une colo, donc vraiment pas moyen de me consacrer à la fanfic mais je me suis vite rattrapé ! Cette fois petite première partie sur Voldemort (eh oui il existe ^^) puis on enchaîne avec James ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des coms, as ususal ) ! Bonne lecture !*_

* * *

Une grosse pile de journaux était étalée sur le sol glacial de la grande demeure en ce mois de décembre 1976. L'on pouvait y lire à distance l'inquiétude et l'affolement du ministère et de la population face aux événements menaçants de ces temps sombres. « Et ce n'est pas fini », pensa avec amusement le seigneur des ténèbres en caressant de ses longs doigts fins la tête de son serpent Nagini qui sifflait de plaisir sous ces caresses.

L'ignorance et la vulnérabilité de ces gens l'amusaient au plus haut point. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, il avait envisagé d'être un simple professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Les souvenirs de cette école avaient été les seules forces capable de le rendre un tant soit peu vulnérable, et elles l'avaient poussé à postuler pour ce poste ridicule. Mais il le savait maintenant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attend, et ça n'aurait pas été suffisant à combler cette colère en lui et à satisfaire l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Tuer son moldu de père et sa famille l'avait déjà un peu soulagé, mais très peu. Il voulait gouverner sur le monde des sorciers car il se savait plus puissant que chacun d'entre eux et sa lignée de parents le prouvait bien. Il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et il était de sang plus pur que quiconque. Un jour viendrait où il se saisirait de sa prophétie et entendrait les vestiges de sa gloire à venir, mais il était trop tôt pour le moment. Le temps était au rassemblement des forces et des esprits sains.

-Mulciber, quelles nouvelles as-tu à transmettre à ton maître ? Lança sa voix glaciale et doucereuse depuis le fauteuil où il était assis, positionné au milieu de la pièce sombre et circulaire. Il parvenait à impressionner son interlocuteur d'un seul coup d'œil, à travers ses mèches brunes qui retombaient nonchalamment sur son visage cireux.

-M… Maître, commença le dit Mulciber qui tripotait nerveusement sa baguette de ses doigts tremblants, Dumbledore a réussi à rallier les… Les géants à sa cause grâce à ce gardien des clés à Poudlard et… à d'autres géants qui étaient de son côté depuis le début. Mais ils ne semblent pas voir le danger et ont accepté sans connaissance de cause, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard noir de Voldemort, il se pourrait que l'on parvienne à leur faire changer d'avis en leur parlant de vous et de votre puissance… Les géants sont stupides et vénales, seule la richesse les intéresse et vous les combleriez…

-Ah tu crois ça ? Le coupa durement Voldemort en se remettant doucement à caresser Nagini sans quitter Mulciber des yeux. Les géants sont moins stupides que tu ne le penses, et ils doivent déjà être entourés de partisans de Dumbledore à l'heure qu'il est, ce qui ne simplifiera pas notre tâche.

Il releva doucement la tête et jeta un regard malveillant accompagné d'un sourire sadique à Mulciber qui sembla sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-J'ai appris que ton fils se trouvait actuellement à Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un orteil lorsque la bataille y avait éclaté la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas Mulciber ?

Mulciber se cambra puis baissa la tête l'air honteux, avant d'acquiescer piteusement, ce qui fit ricaner Voldemort.

-Je vois que ton fils est un courageux, lança-t-il afin d'embarrasser un peu plus Mulciber, nous allons faire un marché.

Mulciber releva soudain la tête, comme de nouveau intrigué et reconnaissant de changer de sujet.

-Je te laisse une semaine pour rallier les géants à notre cause, accompagnes-toi de qui tu veux ça m'est égale, mais si tu échoues ou si tu me déçois Mulciber, alors c'est ton fils qui paiera, et de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

Mulciber s'effondra aux genoux du seigneur des ténèbres et tenta de s'agripper aux pans de la robe de celui-ci qui repoussa violemment ses mains.

-Pitié Maître, ma femme ne s'en remettra jamais… Fit-il entre deux hoquets… Je vous en supplie je ferai de mon mieux mais ne vous en prenez pas à lui…

-Douterais-tu de toi Mulciber ? Je pensais pourtant que ce ne serai que des paroles en l'air pour toi mon ami.

Mulciber releva la tête vers Voldemort et afficha un air de totale incrédulité.

-Allons dépêches toi de partir ! Ne perds pas de temps car tu sais que Lord Voldemort ne dit jamais de paroles en l'air !

Mulciber se releva alors péniblement avant de disparaître par la fenêtre dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Voldemort éclata alors d'un grand rire qui résonna dans la demeure tel un cri venu de l'enfer, puis se tourna vers les journaux éparpillés sur le sol. « C'est tellement facile d'en obtenir ce que l'on veut » se dit-il à lui-même. Puis il ramassa un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui montrait en première page la silhouette et le visage lumineux de Dumbledore, observant le lecteur de son regard scruteur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Le titre de la photo annonçait : « Le légendaire directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore accepte enfin de nous parler des années du seigneur des ténèbres passées à Poudlard ». Les longs doigts de Voldemort caressèrent le visage du vieil homme sur le papier glacé alors qu'il pensait : « je t'aurai un jour vieux fou, je te détruirai».

* * *

James Potter se sentit tellement stupide qu'il ne cessait de pester contre lui-même en tenant son doigt ensanglanté : « quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! ».

-Arrête James, je vais finir par te croire, ricana Mary alors qu'ils étaient tous assis contre le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondors.

Avec les vacances et les fêtes qui approchaient, les professeurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de charger les élèves de devoirs, et James n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'entailler le doigt avec une feuille de parchemin.

-Viens là, lui fit doucement Lily en tendant sa baguette vers son doigt ensanglanté, un petit jet de lumière bleu en ressortit et la blessure se referma jusqu'à disparaître complétement. James la remercia d'un baiser avant de se rassoir et de continuer ses devoirs qui n'en finissaient pas. Sirius était affalé sur le côté gauche du canapé et faisait mine de relire son travail sur « les sorciers émergeants des guerres contre les moldus durant la période puritaine en Amérique », alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil successifs au travail de Remus, avant de corriger le sien par endroit avec sa baguette.

-Des nouvelles de l'Ordre depuis hier ? Demanda soudainement celui-ci en direction de James. James le regarda avec de gros yeux pendant que Peter, Remus, Lily et tous les autres sursautèrent à l'évocation de ce nom.

-Quoi ? Personne à part nous n'est au courant de toute façon !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits ! Rétorqua Mary en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Non, ma mère refuse toujours de me transmettre certaines informations, il va falloir qu'on y obtienne accès grâce à nous-même.

-Que suggères-tu ? Lui demanda Remus d'un air intéressé en décollant son nez de ses parchemins pour la première fois depuis quelques heures.

-Oh ça va être facile, répondit James en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius, ma mère peut bien nous cacher certaines choses de manière plutôt habile, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les membres actuels de l'Ordre. Hier nous avons surpris avec Sirius une conversation entre McGonagall et Kingsley aux Trois Balais et apparemment, Dumbledore leur auraient donné rendez-vous, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'Ordre, dans son bureau à 21 heure ce soir.

-Tu plaisantes ? Lança Mary toute excitée en se relevant de son siège pour se poster aux côtés de James et de Sirius.

-Non, Dumby aurait quelque chose de si important à leur dire qu'il aurait préféré faire ça dans son bureau ! Fit fièrement Sirius en écartant une mèche de son visage.

-Vous êtes vraiment des fouineurs, lâcha Remus d'un air à la fois amusé et désespéré.

James étala un parchemin sur la table en face d'eux, qui détaillait leur plan de ce soir. Les Maraudeurs se chargeraient d'espionner le bureau pendant que Lily et Mary veilleraient dans le couloir devant la gargouille et Frank et Alice se chargeraient de vider le couloir qui mène à la gargouille. Le plan était simple, mais essentiel.

-Comment comptez-vous entendre ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Lily d'un air suspicieux.

-En collant notre oreille contre la porte peut être ? Plaisanta Sirius devant Lily qui roula des yeux. « Non on compte effectuer le sortilège de longue langue, comme ça leurs voix résonneront plus fort jusqu'à nos oreilles ».

-On s'est déjà entraîné hier soir, ajouta James.

Mais Lily et Remus ne semblait pas du tout convaincus par ce plan. Remus n'avait émis aucun commentaire et se contentait de les observer sans broncher, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe, et Lily lançait des regards suspicieux à Sirius et James en croisant fermement les bras.

-Et que se passera-t-il si on se fait prendre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit simplement James avec un sourire encourageant.

-Comme d'habitude tu sembles très sûr de toi, mais je te rappel que tout est possible à Poudlard et que nous avons affaire à des personnes plus expérimentées que toi.

Sur ce James et Sirius éclatèrent d'un grand rire, ce qui fit bouillonner de rage Lily, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le dortoir des filles en claquant la porte derrière elle. James se stoppa net et regarda en direction de la porte qu'elle venait de claquer d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Toi et ta délicatesse légendaire… Soupira Remus. « Elle essayait simplement de nous mettre en garde contre ce plan stupide qui risque de nous faire renvoyer de l'école » ajouta-t-il tranquillement l'air de rien en se penchant vers ses manuels.

-Espèce de… Commença Sirius en brandissant les poings vers Remus, mais il fut retint par James avant d'arriver à ses fins.

-Si vous ne voulez pas venir tous les deux alors restez ici ! De toute façon vous avez toujours été de mèche contre nous avec votre soi-disant bon sens ! Je commence à me demander si vous ne devriez pas vous mettre ensemble finalement !

James bouillonnait de rage, le visage blessé de Remus lui apporta grande satisfaction bien que ces dernières paroles semblèrent lui arracher le cœur. Il rangea brutalement tous ses plans pour ce soir et se leva avant de se tourner vers Alice, Peter, Mary et Frank : « Vous êtes avec nous ? »

-Oui, répondirent d'une seule voix Mary et Frank, alors qu'Alice et Peter se contentaient de regarder leurs mains, l'air incertain.

Le petit groupe ne cessa de se rappeler le plan de la soirée durant tout l'après-midi qui suivit et au dîner, les inquiétudes de chacun commencèrent à émerger.

-Rappel moi pourquoi on fait ça ? Demanda Peter en se rongeant les ongles.

-Pour soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre qu'on refuse de nous donner.

-Est-ce si important James ? Demanda finalement Alice qui n'avait osé souffler un mot de toute la journée.

Mais James semblait ne pas avoir entendu la question car il était trop occupé à lancer des coups d'œil frénétiques en direction de Lily et Remus. On pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter toutes les dix secondes, il semblait furieux et anxieux à la fois.

-Bien sûr que ça l'ai ! Répondit Sirius, « lorsque nous ferons nous-même parti de l'Ordre comment ferons-nous si la moitié des informations nécessaires à la réussite de l'organisation contre ces mages noirs ne nous auront pas été transmises ? »

Alice ne répondit pas et se contenta quelques minutes plus tard de rejoindre silencieusement Remus et Lily à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. Tous les deux s'étaient exilé du petit groupe depuis la querelle de la matinée.

-C'est de la dictature ! Pesta Lily en versant un peu trop de sel dans sa semoule. « On a tout de même le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec eux sans se faire rejeter non ? »

-James aimerait que vous vous joigniez à nous ce soir, il est aussi triste que vous de cette situation… Commença Alice timidement en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

-Non non et non ! On ne va pas me dicter ce que je dois faire si je n'en ai pas envie ! C'est à lui de s'excuser en premier je te rappel vu la façon dont il s'est moqué de moi ce matin !

Remus acquiesça simplement sans relever les yeux de la Gazette du sorcier.

Après le dîner, chacun se rendit dans son dortoir pour se tenir prêt pour ce soir.

-Mon vieux, qu'est ce qui est plus important pour toi : l'Ordre et la guerre des sorciers ou de stupides querelles qui seront réglés demain matin ?

-M'en parles pas, fit James d'un sourire peu convaincant. Il commençait à regretter son attitude de la matinée envers Remus et Lily. « J'aurai préféré qu'elle soit là, c'est tout » pensa-t-il en lançant sur son lit sa cape trempée par la pluie.

En quelques minutes, le groupe fut fin prêt à partir, James descendit du dortoir avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur cachée en dessous. « Tu as la tienne ? » Demanda-t-il en direction de Sirius qui acquiesça et dès qu'ils sortirent de la grande salle, tous deux étendirent leurs capes par-dessus la tête des autres, provoquant quelques cris de surprise. Sirius se joignit à Mary et Frank et James à Peter et Alice.

Jamais le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore ne leur avait paru aussi long. Certains tableaux leur hurlaient dessus pour qu'ils éteignent leurs baguettes, et James commença à redouter l'arrivée de Rusard. La carte indiquait pourtant que celui-ci se trouvait encore près de la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivés devant la Gargouille, James dit le mot de passe et la Gargouille pivota lentement, ils montèrent ensuite les marches quatre à quatre et se réfugièrent près des fenêtres qui entouraient la porte d'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore afin de guetter l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda une voix dans le vide à côté d'eux que James identifia comme étant celle de Sirius.

Ayant éteint sa baguette pour ne pas se faire repérer, James sortit discrètement son poignet de sous la cape afin de l'éclairer à la lueur de la lune dont la lumière transperçait les grand vitraux et suffisait à éclairer la pièce toute entière. « 20h35 précise » répondit-il aussitôt en ayant l'impression agréable d'être un auror en mission pour le ministère.

Fatigués d'attendre aussi longtemps, tous s'assirent au pied de la fenêtre en se maintenant sous la cape et commencèrent à compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement. Soudain, quelques minutes avant l'heure exact du rendez-vous, un 'boum' sonore perça le silence et ils virent la Gargouille pivoter tranquillement en affichant peu à peu des escaliers. Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le professeur McGonagall et un sorcier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas émergèrent des escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore sans regarder autour d'eux. James crut voir quelque chose de bleu étincelant au niveau de l'œil gauche de Maugrey mais se ravisa en pensant qu'il avait dû mal voir. Mary soupira lourdement lorsqu'ils eurent passé la lourde porte du bureau.

-Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas regardé par ici, commença-t-elle, j'ai inconsciemment laissé échapper mon pied sous la cape au moment où ils sont passés devant nous !

-Mais fais attention ! Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton peu agréable au moment où la Gargouille se remit à pivoter. Cette fois se fut une bonne poignée d'aurors et de salariés du ministère qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient à l'exception de Mary qui reconnut un collègue de son père. « Celui-ci m'offrait toujours des sucettes pour vampires lorsque j'étais petites, j'ai compris un peu plus tard que lui-même en était un, ça explique tout… » Commenta-t-elle sur leur passage en faisant pouffer de rire Alice et Frank, avant de se faire taire par Sirius. James commença à sentir une douleur pressante venant de son bras droit, il se tourna alors pour voir Peter fermement agripper à lui comme s'il était en train de vivre les derniers instants de sa vie, « Peter lâche moi ! », « Oh pardon » s'excusa celui-ci.

Une autre poignée de membres de l'Ordre se rendirent dans le bureau, dont les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn et le secrétaire du ministre de la magie Alberto Piwil.

-Ok, je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant ! Lança James après leur passage, et tous se ruèrent à leur poste. Alice, Frank et Peter, qui remplaçait Lily au poste, descendirent par la Gargouille et James et Sirius se ruèrent vers la porte, leurs baguettes brandies devant eux.

-Prêt Patmol ?

-C'est parti Cornedrue !

Et tous deux effectuèrent avec perfection le sortilège de longue langue et commencèrent à écouter ce qui se disait dans le bureau. Ils reconnurent aussitôt la voix de McGonagall.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Albus, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de sacrifier d'autres aurors pour une mission comme celle-ci !

-C'est leur métier Minerva, et ils se sont eux-mêmes porté volontaires.

-Mais je croyais que Mrs Potter avait renoncé à son poste après la mort de son époux ? Ne serait-il pas risqué de la laisser partir de nouveau en mission ? Elle ne s'est pas entraînée depuis bien longtemps…

Le cœur de James ne fit qu'un bond et Sirius semblait dans le même état que lui. Il le regardait en faisant de gros yeux et avait la bouche à moitié ouverte. Ils savaient qu'il devait se battre pour obtenir des informations, sans ça il n'aurait jamais su que sa mère était sur le point de se rejeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Je dirai même que je trouve cela suicidaire si vous voulez mon avis !

-Je lui en parlerai, conclut Dumbledore. Kingsley, des nouvelles du ministère ?

-Bien mauvaises hélas, Albus. Le ministre a eu vent de cette mission et refuse de laisser des aurors du ministère y coopérer. Il la qualifie de « suicidaire », lui aussi.

James vit Sirius bouger ses lèvres pour poser une question muette : « c'est quoi cette mission ? »

-… La mission contient sans doute quelques défauts en effet, continua Kingsley.

Un homme à l'autre bout de la pièce intervint à son tour d'un ton bourru dans la conversation : « quels sont-ils je vous prie ? » Kingsley répondit d'une voix calme :

-Eh bien tout d'abord je pense que l'on ne devrait pas seulement envoyé des aurors dans les zones de combat, mais également des personnes hautement qualifiées ne portant pas le titre d'aurors, comme des professeurs ou des duellistes ou dresseurs d'animaux magiques par exemple. Les aurors sont trop peu pour être seuls à intervenir, et le ministère a également besoin d'eux en matière de protection.

-Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils seraient plus utiles en attaque ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre des sorciers qualifiés pour la protection de moldus plutôt ? Demanda le sorcier bourru à l'autre bout de la pièce. James entendit Maugrey grogner d'un air menaçant.

-Car ce n'est pas leur fonction et qu'il ne s'agirait plus d'une mission pour l'Ordre mais d'un travail pour le ministère, commença Kingsley, et de plus, le lieu où vous allez envoyer ses aurors pour affronter les mangemorts est entouré d'habitats moldus…

-Ces habitats ont été parfaitement protégés Kingsley je peux te l'en assurer, l'interrompis Dumbledore.

-Cela ne réduit pas les risques pour autant d'être vu. Le ministère souhaiterai davantage de protection dans la région, autant en matière de visibilité que de protection de moldu.

-Et il lui en sera donné, répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Mais nous ne pouvons envoyer d'autres sorciers que des aurors je le crains, car nous ne sommes pas sûr de connaître à la perfection l'étendue des pouvoirs de nos adversaires, et seul des aurors seraient suffisamment entraînés pour y faire face en cas de force majeure. »

-Ne croyez-vous pas à un piège Albus ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette.

-Lord Voldemort ne fais jamais de menaces en l'air, je le connais suffisamment bien pour vous en faire le serment, professeur Flitwick. S'il nous a menacé d'envoyer des mangemorts tuer la majeure partie des moldus de cette région si nous ne cédions pas à sa suprématie, chose à laquelle nous n'avons pas cédé, alors il le fera. Cela ne change rien pour lui, il n'a que du mépris pour les moldus.

-Le ministère pensait justement à un piège et rien de plus, fit le dit-Alberto Piwil.

-Le ministère ne le connait pas encore suffisamment bien, mais rassurez-vous Monsieur le secrétaire d'état, le ministère aura maintes fois l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux, et de prendre ses menaces plus au sérieux…

-CESSEZ TOUT ! Hurla Maugrey en faisant sursauter les deux garçons derrière la porte.

James sentit son cœur tambouriner plus fort dans sa poitrine, que pouvait-il bien se passer à l'intérieur pour que Maugrey hurle comme ça ?

-Nous sommes écoutés d'autre part !

James et Sirius eurent à peine le temps de décoller leurs oreilles de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant trébucher à l'entrée du bureau et retomber piteusement à quatre pattes contre le sol.

-POTTER ! BLACK ! QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ? VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE COUCHES DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

McGonagall semblait hors d'elle, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un mouvement de main.

-Ces jeunes gens se sont probablement égarés en chemin, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons. Nous réglerons cela demain matin au calme, veuillez les raccompagner dans leurs dortoirs Minerva, je vous prie.

Toute le monde avait les yeux rués sur eux, certains semblaient légèrement amusés par la situation et d'autres beaucoup moins. McGonagall leur fit signe de la suivre de son air pincé qui n'annonçait rien de bon, et passa en coup de vent devant eux. James sortit rapidement du bureau et entendit Sirius dire à l'assemblée : « bon eh bien… Bonsoir » avant de sortir à son tour. James se retint de rire lorsque McGonagall se tourna vers eux :

-Etes-vous inconscient ou vous croyez-vous au-dessus de toutes les règles qui ont fondé cette école et son bon déroulement ?

Ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies et James comprit qu'ils étaient peut être allé un peu trop loin cette fois-ci. Mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-En vue des circonstances, je serai tenté de vous renvoyer définitivement de l'école ! Ecouter une réunion à la porte de son directeur et de surcroit, après le couvre-feu imposé est INADMISSIBLE !

James et Sirius devaient à ce moment ressembler à deux chiens qui se faisaient remonter les bretelles par leur maître. C'est donc la queue entre les pattes qu'ils durent rejoindre les autres et leur dortoir avec dix heures de récurage de chaudrons imposée par mois jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour chacun. Mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont il parviendrait à convaincre sa mère de renoncer à cette mission sans lui avouer qu'il était au courant de tout.

-On aurait dû écouter Lily, lâcha amèrement Alice lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide à l'exception d'une petite chandelle qui éclairait deux personnes en train de discuter près de la fenêtre.

-Alors ? Demanda aussitôt Lily en se redressant pour mieux les voir.

-Raté, jusqu'au bout, on a réussi à soutirer quelques informations mais on s'est fait prendre par Maugrey.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Mary à Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas vu son œil ? J'ai entendu dire par Brewett qu'il se l'était fait arraché lors d'une bataille contre un mangemort il n'y a pas longtemps, et il semblerait qu'il l'ait remplacé par un œil artificiel capable de voir derrière les portes…

Alice et Mary ne purent s'empêcher de ramener leur main à leur œil d'un air de dégout.

-Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Lança Lily en croisant les bras.

-Oui oh ça va, j'ai quand même pu apprendre que ma mère était visiblement suicidaire car elle se lançait dans une mission de l'Ordre trop dangereuse pour elle, et ça elle ne me l'aurait jamais dit elle-même tu vois ! Alors garde tes leçons de moral pour toi s'il te plait !

Ce n'est pas James qui avait parlé, mais l'inquiétude et la colère qui émanait en lui en repensant à cette nouvelle. Ces paroles lancèrent un froid dans la pièce et Lily lui agrippa le bras pour sortir de la salle commune avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Fit-il en détachant son bras du sien lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle commune.

-Que tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ma mère se lance dans une mission trop dangereuse pour elle, et elle est le seul parent qu'il me reste et si elle venait à disparaître elle aussi alors je…

Mais sa voix fut étouffée par une boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Lily tendit sa main vers lui et essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues, son visage prit cette expression douce qui le réconfortait et elle se mit à lui parler d'une voix encore plus douce :

-Elle n'est pas parti en mission encore, alors pourquoi veux l'enterrer avant même qu'elle ne soit morte ? On a encore le temps d'essayer de la convaincre de changer d'avis et on va faire ce que l'on pourra, d'accord ?

Puis elle l'entoura de ses bras réconfortant et il se sentit plus léger, quand une voix tonitruante les interrompus et James sentit une matière visqueuse atterrir sur sa main et sur les cheveux de Lily.

-POtty PoTTER et Evy EVANS font des CHOSES interDITES dans Les couLOIRS, lilalilalou

-Peeves dégage de là !

-Non non non mon petit Potty, McGo m'envoie vous surveilleeeeer

-Ca m'étonnerai tiens, fit Lily en essuyant d'un air de dégout la matière visqueuse dans ses cheveux.

James dirigea sa baguette vers Peeves et après un 'bang' sonore, la langue de celui-ci s'enroula sur elle-même et il disparut aussitôt dans un cri aigue. James et Lily éclatèrent de rire, et Lily embrassa tendrement James avant d'être rejoint par Remus pour retourner dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, le petit groupe discuta vivement des événements de la veille et James reçu une lettre d'une écriture qu'il reconnut aussitôt :

_James, _

_Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions en ce moment sur l'Ordre et sur ta mère. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as entendu hier soir, je suis tout aussi navré de devoir vous mettre à l'écart de tout ça, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est nécessaire pour le moment._

_Il ne faut pas que vous oubliez de vivre votre jeunesse tes amis et toi, les missions de l'Ordre ne sont absolument pas un terrain de jeux et de convivialité, ni même d'aventure. Il s'agit du danger à l'état pur, et nous avons tous hâte d'en finir avec ces mages noirs. Vous tenir à l'écart pour le moment est une manière pour nous de vous préserver de la folie du monde extérieur, mais cela ne signifie pas que l'on ne vous fait pas confiance ou que vous êtes trop faibles pour nous. Juste que vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour endurer tout cela. _

_Le temps de votre admission dans l'Ordre viendra cependant très vite, je te suggère donc de vivre tranquillement tes années à Poudlard et tes moments avec tes amis avant d'être submerger par cet univers d'anxiété. _

_Mes amitiés, Albus._

_Ps : Pour ta mère ne t'inquiètes pas, je verrai avec elle si elle souhaite vraiment se lancer dans cette mission mais si elle n'en a pas les capacités physique ou morale, je te promets de l'en empêcher du mieux que je pourrai._

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, fit James le cœur plus léger pendant que les autres se passer la lettre de mains en mains.

-l'Ordre paraît beaucoup moins convaincant de son point de vue, dit Sirius en fronçant les yeux devant l'écriture de Dumbledore.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A des pyjamas party ? Lui lança Mary en se resservant du lard.

-J'espère vraiment qu'il parviendra à la convaincre, murmura James en direction de Lily. « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Dumbledore » lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit mon père ? Lança soudain James à l'assemblée. La même chose que Dumbledore : les prochains membres de l'Ordre seront nous, et ce temps arrivera plus tôt que prévu, il faut que nous soyons prêts ! Il nous faut nous entraîner au combat !

-Pas de souci dans ce cas, là je te suis, répondit Remus sans que personne ne s'y attende. C'est là tout ce que j'espérais de toi depuis le début, que tu nous propose de nous entraîner au combat plutôt que d'espionner des sorciers qui ne seront pas capables de nous en dire plus sur la situation actuelle du pays. Tu veux des renseignements ? Ouvre les journaux et tu auras tout ce que tu désires ! Tu veux te battre ? Alors entraînes toi à être meilleur au combat et plus habile dans tes pensées et tes choix ! Là tu obtiendras ce que tu veux.

Cette petite tirade fut suivie d'un silence durant lequel tout le monde se mit à observer Remus la bouche mi- ouverte. James le fixait d'un regard sans expression et Sirius semblait très concentré.

-Je t'ai déçu c'est ça ? Demanda James à Remus en souriant à moitié alors qu'il avait baissé son regard sur son bol.

-Non, mais j'espérais ça de toi depuis le début…

James acquiesça sans rien dire et tout le monde se mit à songer pendant quelques instants.

-Où est-ce qu'on pourra s'entraîner ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque.

-Le terrain de Quidditch et la cabane hurlante devraient faire l'affaire, en fonction du monde alentour, de toute façon il ne s'agira que de petites répétitions de sorts que nous savons déjà effectué, répondit Remus.

-Tu y avais déjà réfléchis ? Lui demanda James d'un air surpris.

-Bien sûr que oui, lui répondit-il amusé devant le regard goguenard de James. Je gardais ça au chaud pour anticiper en cas de sèche !

-C'est une très bonne idée Remus ! L'encouragea Lily d'un grand sourire.

-Grave on va s'éclater ! Lança Mary d'un air enthousiaste. « Ah non je t'arrête tout de suite Mary, on ne fait pas ça pour s'amuser » lui fit Sirius dans une imitation parfaite de sa réplique de tout à l'heure.

-On commence demain ? Sur quel terrain ?

-On avisera en fonction de la carte pour voir si personne ne se situe dans les alentours.

-La carte ? Quelle carte ? Demanda Mary à Lily qui haussa les épaules d'un air interrogateur. Mais les maraudeurs ignorèrent cette question.

-Et si quelqu'un nous surprend pendant l'entraînement ? Demanda James d'un air inquiet à Remus.

-Je pratique très bien le sort d'amnésie, lui répondit Remus en souriant devant l'air hilare de Sirius. Je regarderai dès ce soir les sorts que nous pourrons pratiquer, notre avantage est que nous les avons déjà combattus une fois, donc nous savons à quoi nous attendre. Nous connaissons aussi leurs points faibles et leurs points forts, il faudra donc jouer là-dessus.

-Et pour les sorts interdits ? Demanda Peter en se rongeant les ongles.

-Quels sorts interdits ? Demanda James un grand sourire aux lèvres, « je ne connais pas ce mot désolé ».

Puis ils quittèrent la grande salle, hilares, avant de se diriger vers leur salle de classe.


	12. L'inconnu de la Saint Valentin

Coucou tout le monde ! Pardon pour ce petit retard non prévu, mais me voici avec un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Lily ! Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner et en prime, un peu de suspens à la fin ) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou à follower ma story, c'est ce qui m'aide à progresser ) ! Merci aux nouveaux adhérents p ! A bientôt !

xoxo Morgane

* * *

Depuis le mois de Janvier, l'année avait défilé à toute vitesse et les ASPICs approchaient à grands pas, au grand damne de Lily qui retrouva vite l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressenti avant les BUSES. Entre les révisions, les entraînements au combat avec les maraudeurs et les cours, la jeune Gryffondor ne trouvait plus beaucoup de temps pour se reposer.

-Heureusement qu'il y a le dernier weekend à Pré-au-lard à la fin de la semaine, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de sortir du château pendant quelques heures… Soupira Lily en direction de Mary qui contemplait le ciel d'un air rêveur par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

-Et quel weekend, ajouta celle-ci en arquant un sourcil d'un air moqueur.

Lily réfléchit pendant quelques minutes à la remarque de son amie. Le mois de Février était déjà bien entamé et aucune célébration particulière ne devait avoir lieu…

-La Saint Valentin Lily ! Souffla Mary d'un air exaspéré devant l'expression perplexe de Lily, puis elle s'affala sur son lit et disparut derrière un livre.

-Oh mon dieu, mais je n'ai rien prévu et rien acheté et je ne sais pas quoi…

Lily vit Mary l'observer en douce en pouffant derrière son livre.

-Potter n'a rien sous-entendu pour ce weekend ?

Lily fit un profond travail mental mais ne se souvint d'aucun sous-entendu de la part de James. Même si elle n'était pas d'un grand romantisme, cela l'a contrariait un peu.

-Peut-être qu'il souhaite te faire la surprise, suggéra Alice à côté d'elle. « C'est ce que Frank a pour habitude de faire, le problème c'est que ça ne reste pas longtemps une surprise avec lui, il est tellement maladroit ».

-Ou bien il a tout simplement oublié, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu ce qu'il se passe dans nos vies en ce moment…

Les entraînements au combat auquel James et sa bande les soumettaient étaient particulièrement éprouvants et angoissant. Heureusement, ceux-ci ne se déroulaient que rarement entre les heures de cours dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid avait été convaincu par James de les laisser s'entraîner en secret dans la forêt, et il leur avait même fourni un endroit particulièrement calme et sécurisé. Leur couverture était parfaite, mais les maraudeurs étaient fort rudes au combat.

« Vous devez vous imaginer face à un mangemort, et la plupart d'entre vous ont été témoins de leur cruauté, n'ayez pas de pitié pour ces gens et visez juste ! »

-Ce n'est pas un peu rude James ? Nous n'allons quand même pas tuer ? Avait demandé Mary dans un frisson.

-Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de tuer, mais d'arrêter l'adversaire de la manière la plus brutale qu'il soit, et vous pouvez me croire sur parole quand je vous dis que la frontière entre tuer et désarmer est très mince pour un mangemort ».

C'est donc dans une atmosphère peu conviviale que les entraînements avaient eu lieu chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient dans la forêt. James et Sirius s'étaient portés garant du matériel de travail, qui comptait des pantins magiques et des lutins farceurs, et Remus avaient pris en charge l'enseignement de certains sorts. Lily, quant à elle, se contentait de transmettre certains de ses savoirs qui étaient peu nombreux en matière de sortilèges de défense.

Mais à mesure que les ASPIC approchaient, elle était de plus en plus réticente à se rendre aux réunions des maraudeurs car elle souhaitait se consacrer entièrement à ses examens.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. On était vendredi, et les couloirs du collège étaient étonnement vides.

-Certains ont pris un weekend prolongé ? Dans ce cas je signe tout de suite pour les rejoindre ! Ricana Mary.

Mais à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la grande salle, un énorme brouhaha qui devait bien rassembler la moitié des élèves de l'école retentit.

-Eh bien, certains ne perdent pas de temps à ce que je vois !

-Ce doit être parce que les gens ont conscience des examens qui approchent et…

-Non Lily tu es la seule à angoisser pour l'instant, l'interrompit Mary devant la moue boudeuse de son amie.

Mais en approchant de la grande salle, elles virent qu'il s'agissait plutôt dans grand rassemblement d'élèves attroupés juste devant les lourdes portes de la salle. Certains fuyaient le groupe en portant une main à leur bouche, certains avaient les larmes aux yeux et d'autres affichaient une mine indignée en fixant quelque chose qui devait se trouver sur le sol au milieu du gigantesque cercle d'élèves. Mary et Lily se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au milieu du cercle et découvrirent avec horreur ce qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde.

Un petit elfe des cantines de Poudlard gisait sur le sol les bras et les jambes en croix, du sang coulant depuis son abdomen. Quelqu'un avait inscrit quelques mots avec du sang juste au-dessus de sa tête :

_Sangs de bourbe de Poudlard prenez garde, en mettant un pied dehors, craignez la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres_.

Lily sentit la fureur et la panique l'envahir et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Mary avait la bouche grande ouverte devant la scène et Lily sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Mais son premier réflexe fut de relever la tête pour observer le visage blafard bien connu d'un grand garçon brun au nez crochu qui semblait rester de marbre devant la scène. « Comment peut-il… » Pensa-t-elle avant de s'éclipser brutalement de la foule.

Dumbledore, suivit des autres professeurs, débarqua en trombe devant la grande salle et s'affola jusqu'au centre du cercle, mais une fois de plus, la situation lui avait échappée et le mal était déjà fait.

-Qui a bien pu faire cela Albus ? Demandait le professeur McGonagall les lèvres tremblantes et le regard ahuri, elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

-Il ne peut s'agir que d'une personne se trouvant sous ce toit, l'école fut bien trop surveillée et protégée pour que cela vienne de l'extérieur… Hagrid ! Appela Dumbledore en se tournant vers le garde-chasse qui observa la scène la larme à l'œil. « Pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque-chose pour ce malheureux ? »

Hagrid hocha la tête en reniflant bruyamment, la blessure était sans retour.

Lily sanglotait quelque part dans un coin de la salle commune des préfets en se remémorant la scène de tout à l'heure. Alors que le directeur et les professeurs avaient employé toute leur force à ramener le calme auprès des élèves et à réunir tout le monde autour du banquet de midi, elle était partie se réfugier dans sa salle commune. Elle avait refusé d'y croire réellement, mais maintenant la preuve avait surgi sous la forme d'un malheureux elfe… Les nés moldus et leur famille étaient en danger de mort. « Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Qu'ont-ils après nous ? Nous ne faisons aucun mal…» continuait-elle de se répéter, tourmentée. Le ciel gris au dehors n'arrangeait en rien la bataille intérieur quotidienne à laquelle elle avait dû face afin d'oublier l'anxiété grandissante dû à sa condition. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ni elle ni sa famille, la nature en avait décidé ainsi…

Alors qu'elle était encore prise dans ses pensées, Lily sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer par derrière.

-James tu m'as fait peur…

-C'était le but, sourit-il en lui faisant de petits baisers dans la nuque qui, ordinairement, la faisait tellement rire tant elle est chatouilleuse. Mais son esprit était bien trop tourmenté pour se laisser aller au rire. Elle sourit simplement en se tournant vers James. Seuls ses grands yeux noisette étaient capables de la réconforter dans un moment pareil.

-Je ne…

-Ca m'est égal ce qu'ils diront, tant que tu es avec moi tu ne risques rien. La coupa James en la fixant d'un air entendu.

-James, je ne peux pas prendre de risques, ni pour toi ni pour moi, ni même pour ma famille…

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'elle parlait et commença à caresser entre ses doigts une de ses mèches de cheveux roux.

-… Pré-au-lard est peut être surveillé mais je te rappel que quelqu'un est parvenu à faire cela à ce pauvre elfe à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui est encore plus protégé ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre accident de ce genre, voire pire.

-Alors tu les laisses te cloitrer, prisonnière d'une manière ou d'une autre…

C'en fut trop pour elle, alors qu'il lui parlait de son regard dur et entêté, Lily sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle avait peur et se sentait tout à coup si seule… James saisit sa tête entre ses mains et adoucit son regard.

-Tu ne risques rien avec moi, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, je ne les laisserai pas t'atteindre d'un demi centimètre tu peux me croire ! Les maraudeurs et les autres seront avec moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire nous sommes un groupe d'amis et nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber…

Ces paroles réconfortèrent un peu son cœur, mais très peu. Après tout elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là, les risques de sortir à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui après cette menace étaient considérables.

James commença à écarter quelques mèches de son visage et essuya avec son pouce les traces de larmes sur ses joues en lui tendant un petit sourire timide. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait, elle se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait, autant y mettre tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant et pour toujours. James glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle en fit de même en se plaçant à califourchon sur ses jambes. A cet instant, un désir nouveau fit surface en elle, éloignant l'espace d'un instant l'anxiété et les problèmes de ces derniers jours. Elle sentit la main de James redescendre un peu plus bas et laissa son corps répondre à cet appel en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. Prise dans son élan, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite à quel point ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol, jusqu'au moment où ils glissèrent complètement de la chaise pour retomber d'un bruit sourd sur la moquette de la salle commune. Lily explosa d'un rire instantané alors que James eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de rire à son tour. Remus et Sirius choisirent ce moment pour entrer à leur tour dans la salle commune des préfets. La magie de l'instant s'était éteinte, mais seulement pour être reportée à plus tard, elle le savait…

Sirius et Remus s'immobilisèrent en voyant James et Lily rire aux éclats par terre, dans une position sans doute étrange.

-Soit ils sont devenus fous, soit on a raté quelque chose d'intéressant, suggéra Sirius d'un sourire mesquin.

-J'opte pour les deux, répondit Remus, repoussant encore plus loin l'hilarité des deux autres.

Ses bras étaient chargés de sandwichs et de fruits.

-Cadeau des elfes, fit-il en les posant sur la table à côté de la tête de Lily, Dumbledore a remarqué ton absence ce midi et m'a ordonné de t'apporter ça, ajouta-t-il en souriant aimablement.

La réalité du moment et la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas mangé remontèrent au cerveau de Lily comme un mauvais souvenir remontant à la surface après une longue période de bonheur.

-Je n'ai pas très faim mais merci, répondit-elle à Remus du même sourire aimable.

-Tu dois manger où tu ne vas pas tenir l'après-midi, lui fit remarquer James en lui tendant un sandwich alors qu'elle était encore accroupie par terre.

Elle fit la moue en acceptant le sandwich et mordit dedans sans enthousiasme, feignant une expression de dégout. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour la trahir et poussa un grognement au contact de la nourriture. Les maraudeurs se mirent alors à ricaner et James à l'imiter « je n'ai pas très faim mais merci », ce à quoi elle répondit d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Mary, Alice et Frank entrèrent dans la salle commune à leur tour.

-Tu as donné le mot de passe à toute l'école ou quoi ? Ricana Sirius en direction de Remus qui sourit face à cette remarque.

-Ils parlent d'annuler la sortie de demain à Pré-au-lard, se lamenta Mary en se laissant tomber sur un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux de la salle.

-QUOI ? Firent d'une même voix Sirius, Remus, James et Lily.

-Oui Dumbledore veut éviter un nouvel accident et préfère pour ça interdire toute sortie du château, peut-être même qu'ils annuleront les matchs de Quidditch... Continua Alice d'un air accablé.

James se leva brusquement à cette annonce et serra des poings le long de son corps.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça c'est ridicule, dit-il en serrant des dents.

-Peut-être mais ces menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère !

-Juste un crétin qui a voulu nous faire peur, voilà tout… Suggéra Sirius.

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, personne ne comprend ! Nous avons vraiment à faire à une menace, nous sommes en guerre et ce genre d'incident risque de se reproduire si personne ne prend de précautions !

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à diminuer sa fureur en prononçant ses paroles. Les autres la regarder en calculant ses l'ampleur de ses mots.

-Ils ne peuvent pas gagner face à Dumbledore, fit James en coupant le silence qui s'était installé après les paroles de Lily.

-Dumbledore s'est déjà fait avoir deux fois !

-Oui car comme tu le dis si bien il ne comprenait pas l'ampleur du danger, comme nous tous il ne savait pas jusqu'où ces malades étaient capable d'aller, mais désormais il le sait et il a pris les précautions nécessaires pour cela !

-Et qu'en est-il de l'elfe ?

-Je suis de l'avis de Sirius.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises.

-Beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard ne sont que des crétins qui ne réalisent pas ce qu'il se passe réellement et qui se servent de cette histoire de mages noires et de pouvoir maléfique afin de s'affirmer car il n'y voit pas d'autres moyens, tu le sais bien tu en as fréquenté un pendant un temps, ton soit disant «meilleur ami » !

Les paroles de James firent l'effet d'une bombe sur le cœur de Lily et celle-ci le fusilla du regard. « Cet elfe a été tué, qui tuerai pour s'affirmer comme tu le dis si bien ? »

-Wagner la fait, Voldemort le fait tous les jours, c'est juste qu'on nous le cache, d'autres suivront son exemple ! Ecoute, j'ignore qui a fait ça mais il ne fait certainement pas la poid face à nous et face à Dumbledore !

-Je n'en suis pas convaincue…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jour de la sortie prévue à Pré-au-lard, une affiche était placardée à l'entrée de la grande salle :

_Chères étudiants, Chères étudiantes,_

_Je vous annonce avec joie que nous sommes revenus sur notre décision de la veille et ainsi, nous vous autorisons désormais à profiter de la sortie initialement prévue à Pré-au-lard ce weekend. Bien entendu, des mesures de sécurité, hautement qualifiées et approuvées par le ministère, ont été mises en place afin d'assurer votre sécurité et le bon déroulement de votre visite au village. _

_Nous vous prierons de bien vouloir faire attention à ne pas dépasser les limites du village, et à suivre votre directeur de maison lors des allés et retours entre le village et l'école qui se feront par groupes._

_Voici les horaires de départs et de retours pour chaque maison qui devront être rigoureusement respectées : _

_Pouffsouffle : départ à 13 heures et retour à 15 heures 30 précise_

_Gryffondors : départ à 14 heures et retour à 16 heures 30 précise_

_Serdaigle : départ à 15 heures et retour à 17 heures 30 précise_

_Serpentard : départ à 16 heures et retour à 18 heures 30 précise_

_Aucun retard ni prolongement de la sortie ne seront autorisés. _

_Vos professeurs vous donneront rendez-vous à l'heure indiquée ci-dessus devant l'entrée de la grande salle._

_Pour votre sécurité je vous prie, merci de bien vouloir comprendre et respecter ces mesures de sécurité. _

_Mes amitiés à chacun de vous, Albus Dumbledore._

-LILY ! LILY réveilles toi !

Lily Evans eut le sentiment que quelqu'un l'arrachait à son lit, brisant le cours d'un magnifique rêve.

-Umh ? Squisspass ?

-La sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Elle aura finalement lieu ! Dumbledore a imposé des règles de sécurité mais on aura le temps de passer au moins deux bonnes heures sur place !

Mary s'assit sur le bout du lit et continua son discours sans avoir pour le moins du monde l'impression de gêner qui que ce soit… « Minute ! La sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Mais… C'est impossible, ce serait un véritable fiasco après… ». Mais Mary ignorait royalement les marmonnements de son amie tant elle était heureuse à cet instant.

-… Et puis un mystérieux inconnu m'a invité à le rejoindre dans un salon de thé fort romantique tout à l'heure et je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir de qui il s'agit ! Oh mais toi aussi tu as reçu une carte ! J'ai hâte de voir de qui elle provient ! Fit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Le cœur de Lily ne fit qu'un bond lorsque ces yeux retombèrent sur l'enveloppe positionnée au bout de son lit. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui et comme par magie, ses pensées négatives s'évaporèrent tel un nuage de poussière lorsqu'elle pensa à James. Elle se saisit aussitôt de l'enveloppe avant que Mary ait pu l'atteindre, et l'a déchira délicatement. L'enveloppe contenait une carte rose en forme de cœur avec son nom écrit dessus.

-Originale, lança Mary d'un rire moqueur.

Lily la toisa puis retourna la carte pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au dos.

_Ma chère Lily, _

_Mon cœur bat chaque fois que je vous croise dans les couloirs de l'école, or votre regard ne s'est jamais réellement posé sur moi. _

_J'aurai pu décrocher la lune dans le but d'y obtenir un simple regard de vos yeux doux et magnifiques. _

_Votre regard porte la couleur des prés qui ont si longtemps apaisé les orages de mon enfance, et votre chevelure est semblable aux couchers de soleil que j'admirais avec ma mère du temps où la vie était encore douce. _

_Tout chez vous m'inspire confiance et bonheur. Mon amour pour vous est plus fort que jamais et je vous demande, ma chère Lily, de bien vouloir accepter de vous rendre près du grand chêne situé juste derrière La tête de sanglier à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi, vers 16 heures afin que nous y fassions connaissance. _

_N'ayez craintes mon amie, quel que soit votre décision je vous attendrai…_

_Avec amour, L._

Lily dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre afin d'en saisir son sens et ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de Mary à ses côtés.

-C'est bizarre… Fit-elle dans un murmure… J'ai cru que ce serait…

Sans dire un mot, Lily se leva brusquement de son lit, jeta la lettre sur sa table de nuit, et s'habilla en vitesse. Bien évidemment, elle se demandait qui était l'auteur anonyme de cette lettre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que James ne lui avait rien envoyé alors qu'elle avait pris tant de peine à lui confectionner cette lettre d'amour…

Incapable d'ajouter un mot, Mary accompagna Lily jusqu'à la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Les autres devaient encore être en train de dormir. La veille, Lily et Remus avaient exceptionnellement obtenu l'autorisation d'inviter leurs amis à séjourner pour une nuit dans la salle commune des préfets, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. Mais on peut dire qu'ils avaient bien profité de la soirée, maintenant le morale de Lily était redescendu au plus bas.

Alors qu'elle se servait en toast, une chouette hulotte fit bruyamment irruption dans la salle et fonça en piquet sur Lily. Son cœur se regonfla d'espoir mais ce fut de courte durée. La chouette apportait une lettre écrite de la main de sa mère.

_Ma fille, _

_Ton père et moi te souhaitons une joyeuse Saint Valentin que tu célébreras, j'en suis sûre, avec ce cher James que nous embrassons tendrement. _

_Nous avons aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : pas plus tard que ce matin, ta sœur s'est fiancée avec son petit ami Vernon Dursley. Ton père et moi sommes ravis et avons hâte de célébrer leurs fiançailles et leur mariage avec toi à ton retour !_

_Nous t'embrassons très fort ma chérie et espérons recevoir vite de tes nouvelles, _

_Ta maman qui t'aime fort. _

Lily faillit recracher tout son thé en lisant ces derniers mots de sa mère. Sa sœur, se fiancer… à seulement 20 ans… Ceci dit Lily se sentait parfaitement capable d'en faire de même… Mais elle n'imaginait pas que sa sœur se marierait aussi tôt, avec son caractère…

-C'est génial ! Intervint Mary, comme ça elle ira vivre avec son gugusse et elle te fichera la paix !

-Arrête Mary, ce n'est pas gentil, c'est ma sœur…

Mais avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, Mary semblait plus intriguée par quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Lily. Celle-ci comprit lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau de longs bras lui encercler les épaules et des cheveux châtains familiers lui chatouiller le visage au moment où l'on déposait un baiser sur sa joue. James glissa quelque chose dans la poche de son gilet en lui chuchotant à l'oreille gauche « merci pour ta carte et ton petit cadeau ce matin, je t'aime ». Reconnaissant qu'il était très rare pour James de faire des démonstrations de ce genre en publique, Lily se détendit et lui rendit son baiser devant tous les autres élèves dans la salle qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. Elle entendit par ci par là des sifflements et devina des chuchotements de toutes parts.

Lorsqu'elle sortit discrètement le petit paquet qu'il avait mis dans sa poche, Lily s'aperçut que celui-ci recrachait de petits pétales de roses chaque fois qu'elle déballait un ruban qui recouvrait la petite boîte. Elle prit également soin de le déballer sous la table afin de conserver un minimum d'intimité face à la trentaine de regards qui tentaient avec avidité de voir ce qu'il contenait. Elle en sortit un magnifique bracelet d'argent orné d'une petite pierre semblable à la pierre de jade qu'il lui avait offert une fois, sauf que celle-ci était d'une couleur blanche étincelante.

-C'est…

-… Une perle de coquillage, répondit-il en un sourire timide.

-Ouais c'est le calmar géant qui lui a refilé l'autre jour, je l'ai vu ! Fit Sirius en se servant du bacon. James répondit en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête, et Sirius s'esclaffa d'un rire proche de l'aboiement sous le regard désespéré de Remus.

-Elles sont très rares, fit Alice en admirant le bracelet au moment où Lily tentait de l'accrocher avec grand peine. « Donne je vais t'aider » fit Alice dans un petit rire.

-Oh ! Remus a reçu une lettre ce matin !

-Arrête ! Fit soudainement celui-ci en serrant les dents tout en observant Sirius d'un regard menaçant.

-Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Mary.

-Oui une invitation à un salon de thé à Pré-au-lard ! D'une certaine… Quelle est son nom déjà ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te répondre, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil…

« Lean Bigle, cette jolie brune de chez Serdaigle je crois, ce serait intéressant » chuchota Alice aux oreilles de Mary et Lily.

L'heure du départ approchait à grands pas et Lily ne trouvait plus son manteau qu'elle avait jeté quelque part dans son fouillis la dernière fois. Elle parcourait la salle commune à quatre pattes dans l'espoir de le trouver.

-Parfois je me demande vraiment si tu es une vraie sorcière Lily… Utilise le sortilège d'attraction pour le retrouver pardi !

-Ah oui, habitude de moldue désolé, fit celle-ci d'un air gênée. « Accio manteau » cria-t-elle aussitôt en agitant sa baguette, et un grand manteau vert sapin surgit de l'ombre pour s'élancer à toute vitesse vers Lily, la faisant trébucher au moment où le il fut jeté sur elle.

-Seigneur… Fit Mary, avant d'emprunter la sortie d'un air dépité.

Elles retrouvèrent les autres devant les grandes portes de la grande salle, où les autres gryffondors attendaient patiemment le début de la sortie. McGonagall se dressait à la tête du groupe et remuait d'un air anxieux la pile d'autorisation de sortie des premières années dans ses bras.

-Même McGonagall a l'air inquiète, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Lily, arrête de t'inquiéter et profite simplement de ta journée !

Lorsqu'elles eurent rejoins le groupe, McGonagall annonça à la foulée le départ pour la sortie, et tout le monde se mit à la suivre jusqu'aux gigantesques grilles de l'entrée de Poudlard. Le froid leur piquait les joues et le ciel était d'un blanc cotonneux, mais certains semblaient bien trop enthousiastes ou à l'inverse, bien trop anxieux pour s'en préoccuper. Lily porta le col de son manteau jusqu'à ses joues et prit la main que James lui tendait. Mais au moment où leur professeur leva les bras pour murmurer des incantations afin d'abaisser les sortilèges de protections qui entouraient le château, Lily ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de James au point de lui faire pousser un juron de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et poursuivit son chemin avec les autres jusqu'aux carrioles.

Heureusement le trajet fut de courte durée et, arrivé dans le petit village de Pré-au-lard avec les lumières scintillantes des vitrines des magasins et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui émanait des ruelles et des bars, Lily se détendit un peu plus et se décida à bien profiter de cette journée.

-Je vous donne rendez-vous ici même à 16 heures 30 précise, aucun retard ne sera toléré ! Lança à l'assemblée le professeur McGonagall avant de s'éloigner à toutes jambes vers Les Trois Balais.

Peu à peu leur groupe d'amis se dispersa vers les ruelles où se situaient les activités de chacun.

-Tu voudrais voir quelque chose avant de … ? Demanda James en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque, l'air gêné.

-Avant de quoi ?

-De… Tu verras !

-Je dois juste acheter un cadeau pour ma sœur, fit Lily dans un petit rire, qu'avait-il bien pu planifier ?

-En quel honneur ?

-Elle vient de se fiancer, annonça gaiement Lily.

-Bouark, qui est le malheureux élu ?

-James !

-Ok, qui est l'heureux… Hum… élu ?

-Son petit ami Vernon Dursley, lui répondit-elle d'un ton faussement désespéré.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté sa relation avec sa sœur, James avait définitivement placé Pétunia au rang des enquiquineurs, et depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour de vrai pendant les vacances de Noel, lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à la famille de Lily avec Sirius le lendemain Noel, Pétunia fut classée au rang des gens détestables selon lui.

-Ah l'espèce de bonhomme qui était chez tes parents lorsqu'on est venu te voir et qui nous a regardés de travers Sirius et moi sans dire un mot pendant tout le dîner ?

-Oui c'est lui, soupira Lily au moment où ils entraient chez Derviche et Bang, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas très liant avec nous mais s'il fait le bonheur de ma sœur, alors je n'ai rien à dire.

La boutique était noire de monde à l'exception de quelques rayons, l'on entendait des claquements de vaisselle et des « bang » surmenés d'un brouhaha incessant.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plutôt te rendre chez Zonko pour eux, ça leur remettrait les idées en place, fit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans un rayon.

-Tu es incorrigible !

Puis elle s'éloigna vers les caisses après l'avoir toisé du regard. Une théière qui se remplissait toute seule de thé, voilà ce qu'elle offrirait à Pétunia qui aime tant ce breuvage, en espérant qu'elle l'accepte et ne la jette pas à la poubelle.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent avec difficultés du magasin, James saisit la main de Lily et la tira dans une autre direction.

« Maintenant c'est moi qui t'emmène » lui fit-il en haussant des sourcils d'un air coquin.

Lily pouffa doucement derrière son col, une fine pluie de neige commençait à tomber sur le village, et l'on aurait dit que le soleil avait déjà décliné pour laisser place à la nuit tant il faisait sombre. Elle sentait ses joues picoter et devina à quel point elles devaient être rougies par le froid.

James la guida jusqu'au tronc du grand chêne près de la tête de sanglier, sans doute le seul endroit silencieux et dépeuplé du village à cet instant, puis se tourna vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais il fut surpris par l'expression de Lily qui le regardait en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait.

-Alors c'était bien toi ! Fit-elle aussitôt.

-Moi quoi ?

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette lettre ce matin pour me donner rendez-vous ici-même soupira-t-elle, quoique nous sommes un peu en avance par rapport à l'horaire de rendez-vous indiquée dessus, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles je… Tu as reçu une lettre ?

-Arrête James... Je sais que c'est toi !

-Mais non je t'assure, je ne t'ai rien envoyé ce matin, à vrai dire c'est parce que je voulais tout te dire maintenant, à cet endroit, plutôt que sur du papier… Mais c'était quoi comme lettre ?

-Eh bien…

Lily se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, il s'agissait bien d'un inconnu.

-Oublions ça, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici alors ? Elle enchaîna aussitôt afin d'éviter de répondre à sa question.

Quoique suspicieux et un peu plus sur ses gardes tout à coup, James accepta de changer de sujet. Ses joues rosirent mais Lily douta qu'il devait s'agir du froid à cet instant, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

-Je t'ai amené ici car… J'ai une demande toute particulière à te faire… Et je ne veux pas la faire en public au cas où…

Il semblait vraiment nerveux et ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Lily.

-Eh bien j'ai bien réfléchi et… A vrai dire je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir… Je crois bien que tu es.. La fille la plus… Merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré et je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi…

Bien que ces mots semblèrent difficiles à arracher de la bouche de James, leur signification fit rougir de plaisir et d'amour la jeune fille qui rêvait de lui sauter au cou à cet instant même, mais elle le laissa finir.

-Et évidemment tu as le droit de refuser, c'est un peu précipité mais… Je suis comme ça je prends des décisions précipité mais je ne les regrette jamais !

Soudain Lily se sentit observée, bien que les paroles de James la pénétraient au plus profond d'elle-même, son regard fit le tour du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Elle aussi se trompait rarement lorsqu'elle avait ce genre de sentiment, mais elle n'aperçut rien, malgré la faible lueur du bar qui éclairait la forêt et les environs. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers James, celui-ci était à genoux devant elle.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'était blessé et se mit à genoux à son tour pour mieux observer son visage de ses mains tremblantes, mais celui-ci allait très bien, quoiqu'un peu palot.

-James que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix trahissait son anxiété.

-Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Les paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête avant qu'elle n'est pu les assimiler pleinement. Epouser James… Ses pauvres parents, d'abord sa sœur puis elle… Mais elle ne pouvait dire non, elle l'aimait tant. C'était tôt, imprévisible et tellement fou… Mais pourquoi pas après tout. Et alors qu'elle avait tenu le coup jusqu'ici, des larmes remontèrent à la surface de ses yeux.

-Oui, parvint-elle à répondre dans un souffle.

James sourit d'un sourire véritablement ému, puis tous deux s'étreignirent à genoux dans la neige, avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

Un bruit soudain les interrompus, un son venant de la forêt tout près d'eux. Comme un bruit de fracas. Puis un cri. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient, reconnaissable parmi cent.

-Sirius, souffla James d'un air paniqué. SIRIUS !

Puis il se leva à une vitesse étourdissante. Lily le retint par le bras, son cœur s'était arrêté, que se passait-il dans cette forêt ?

-James c'est la limite à ne pas franchir, regarde !

Un mur invisible que l'on voyait scintiller par endroit se dresser devant la forêt. Le reste n'était plus protégé et ainsi, exposé aux dangers extérieurs. Mais Lily sut tout de suite que c'était peine perdue, James n'abandonnerai jamais son ami. Et elle ne le permettra pas non plus.

-J'y vais, toi tu restes là, tu ne peux pas aller au-delà !

-Je t'en supplie fais attention…

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti pareille angoisse, et il en allait visiblement de même pour James. Il l'étreignit rapidement avant de s'élancer dans la forêt après avoir prononcé un habile contre sort le débarrassant du bouclier. Lily crut voir au loin la silhouette d'un cerf ou d'un animal ave des bois remplacer celle de James, mais elle sut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination, dut au froid probablement.

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Sirius ? Alors que son esprit vagabondait et que son regard était fixé sur la forêt sombre, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dans son dos.

-Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais, fit une voix derrière elle. Mais nous y voilà toi et moi, notre fameux rendez-vous, je vois que tu es à l'heure, cela me touche profondément Lily.

Lily se tourna et vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir…


	13. La face cachée des papillons dorés

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre trop longtemps, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Que faisait-il là ?

Son esprit s'embrouilla le temps de démêler le vrai du faux. Mais il était bien là, de son regard froid et démoniaque, comment pouvait-il avoir un regard pareil ? Elle pensait que ce type de regard n'existait que dans les contes… Comment pouvait-il se trouver là ? C'était impossible, il avait rejoint l'autre camp et se classait désormais au rang d'ennemis, or Dumbledore semblait sûr de les en avoir protégé pour cette sortie…

Prenant conscience de ses dernières pensées, le cœur de Lily s'affola en mesurant le danger qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était l'ennemi, l'ancien tueur d'elfe, celui qui s'était rallié au mage noir pour éliminer des né-moldus. Elle était une né-moldue, et il était devant elle.

Toutes ces pensées allèrent très vite alors que lui se rapprochait d'elle à petits pas, son souffle créant des nuages de gel dans l'air. Il ne pouvait être là, elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver face à lui.

-Comment es-tu entré Macnair ?

-Par-ci par-là, sourit celui-ci, madame Rosmerta ne semble pas avoir été prévenue du danger on dirait.

-C'est madame Rosmerta qui t'a laissé entrer au village ? Je ne te crois pas…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que les gens sont capables de faire lorsqu'ils ont peur ma chère Lily, j'ai hâte de voir ce que TU feras !

Son rire était sec et peu plaisant pour quiconque l'entendait. Lily restait plantée là, Madame Rosmerta ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis, même par peur. Cela ne changeait cependant pas son problème, elle était bloquée entre le mur de la forêt et Macnair, elle observa avec envie la ruelle éclairée d'où s'élevait des voix joyeuses qui n'avaient aucune idée de sa situation. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et elle eut conscience de son regard apeurée devant Macnair, comment pourrait-elle sortir de là ? Cette sortie était une mauvaise idée, elle en avait la preuve désormais, mais c'était trop tard…

-Est-ce toi qui a tué ce pauvre elfe hier ?

Macnair ria aux éclats en renversant sa tête en arrière, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde. Il y avait eu quelque chose de charmant en ce garçon autrefois, il avait pas mal de succès auprès des filles de sa maison, jusqu'à cette fameuse rentrée en troisième année où il avait pété un câble et c'était mis à tuer des créatures pour le plaisir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans sa vie que l'on ignore, mais aujourd'hui il s'était classé au rang des personnes les plus dangereuses et recherchées du monde des sorciers. Et tout cela à seulement 18 ans…

-Voyons Lily, comment aurai-je pu faire cela ? Le château est si bien protégé tu te souviens ? Nah quelqu'un la fait pour moi, quelqu'un que tu connais, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire diabolique.

« Severus » pensa Lily, non c'était impossible il ne ferait pas ça !

-Bon je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi, j'ai encore une petite poignée d'autres rendez-vous galants avec des ordures de ton genre, ricana-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sous sa cape.

Soudain le sang de Lily se glaça, combien de personnes avait-il vu avant elle ? Combien en avait-il attaqué ? Il s'était organisé pour faire ça en cachette, afin d'être sûr d'atteindre toutes ces cibles une par une plutôt que de les affronter dans un tumulte…

-C'est pitoyable…

-Hein ? De qui parles-tu comme ça ?

Sa fureur était palpable, mais un sentiment imprévu s'empara de la jeune fille à ce moment-là. La peur s'écarta pour laisser place à la colère, une colère comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti, elle se mit à serrer des poings et fixa son interlocuteur d'un regard mauvais, que jamais personne n'avait vu sur elle. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle voulait lui faire payer sa cruauté et sa bêtise.

-De toi Macnair, et de petits toutous qui se prennent pour des grands sorciers, vous êtes pitoyables. Vous finirez au fond du trou et personne ne vous regrettera !

Macnair la fixa d'un air qui trahissait sa surprise, puis il se ressaisit et afficha son sourire.

-Eh bien, eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Evans ! En attendant moi je n'ai pas de moldus dans mes ancêtres, vous êtes une souillure dans la lignée des sorciers et c'est de notre devoir de vous éliminer. Le monde nous prend pour les méchants mais nous essayons au contraire de le sauvegarder en retirant les espèces nuisibles à notre lignée.

-Tes paroles ne sont que du vent, les sorciers né-moldus n'ont jamais nuis au monde des sorciers, vous inventez ce prétexte afin de terroriser les gens autour de vous, et d'en obtenir ce que vous voulez…

-Tes sales moldus de parents ne sont-ils pas au courant de l'existence de notre monde à cause de toi ? Ainsi tu représentes plus un danger que nous il me semble, espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

Le sang de Lily se glaça de nouveau, il n'avait pas à mentionner sa famille, il n'avait pas le droit. Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette et tenta de le stupéfixer mais Macnair se jeta sur le côté pour éviter son sort.

-Impérium !

La fureur de Lily l'emporta de plus bel, et elle était bien décidée à l'emporter sur ce minable. Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'habileté et d'acharnement au combat. Et les paroles de James gagnèrent de tout leur sens dans son esprit « Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de tuer, mais d'arrêter l'adversaire de la manière la plus brutale qu'il soit - Laisser le courage et la fureur agir pour vous ! »

-Protégo ! Stupéfix !

Une série d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs enveloppaient l'atmosphère tout autour d'eux, quelqu'un finirait bien par s'en apercevoir…

-Tu es plus douée que je ne le pensais Evans, qui t'a appris tout ça ? Ça n'a pas dû être facile vu ta condition ?

Ses paroles glissèrent sur elle sans l'atteindre véritablement. Elle restait très concentrée sur ses sorts et sa cible, ce qui lui réussit plutôt bien. Elle parvint finalement à stupéfixer Macnair, la victoire était proche.

Mais à ce moment-là, une voix l'appela au loin derrière elle.

Une milliseconde d'inattention… Dans un combat, tout le monde sait que c'est fatal. Le temps pour son cerveau de se reconnecter à Macnair, et Lily était projetée à terre, incapable de bouger, la bouche en sang.

La peur reprit possession d'elle-même lorsqu'elle vit Macnair s'approcher d'un air satisfait avant de se poster juste au-dessus d'elle, les jambes de part et d'autre du corps immobile de sa victime et la baguette pointée au-dessus de son visage.

-Il y a quelques années, je ne pouvais plus retirer mon regard de toi, et j'ai cherché à entrer en contact avec toi chaque fois que tu étais avec Rogue. Mais pas une seule fois tu m'as laissé une chance Evans… Mais c'était il y a longtemps tout ça, et tu emporteras le secret avec toi dans la tombe, n'est-ce pas Lily ? Lorsque tu auras rejoint tes amis sangs de bourbe dans quelques secondes.

Elle ne l'écoutait à peine, ses oreilles se remirent à bourdonner. La fin était proche, elle le savait, mais elle était incapable de fermer les yeux. Non elle ne ferait pas cette joie à Macnair, ni même pleurer. Elle maintiendrait son regard sur lui, ce regard froid qu'elle détestait tant chez les autres.

-Avada…

Mais Macnair n'eut pas le temps de finir son sort qu'une énorme fumée semblable à une boule de feux le projeta en arrière. La tension de Lily relâcha aussitôt. Elle savait qui avait jeté ce sort. James la libéra de sa paralysie et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Son visage trahissait de la fureur contre Macnair.

-Où est Sirius ?

-C'était un piège ! Hein Macnair tu t'es cru malin pendant un moment ? Mais on ne m'a pas comme ça !

C'était au tour de Macnair d'être immobilisé à terre et de fixer James d'un regard mauvais plein de haine. James se posta près de lui puis se tourna un instant vers Lily.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant sa bouche ensanglantée.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Lily dans un souffle, elle était exténuée.

Soudain James frappa violemment de son pied sur la mâchoire de Macnair. Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise qui résonna en même temps que le bruit du choc. La bouche de Macnair se mit aussitôt à saigner abondamment.

-James il va s'étouffer !

-Et alors ? Fit celui-ci en levant sa baguette vers les airs et en produisant un jet de lumière rouge qui fut projeté assez haut. Mais James finit par pousser Macnair sur le côté sans prendre soin de le faire délicatement, et celui-ci déversa tout le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

Il revint ensuite vers Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je me suis bien défendue tu sais, même battue…

-Je sais.

De lourds bruits de pas retentirent depuis la ruelle et des gens du ministère accompagnés d'aurors firent irruption dans la scène. McGonagall apparut aussitôt et tira James et Lily jusqu'à la ruelle, elle semblait s'être laissé aller à l'hystérie. Ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient et sa robe était recouverte de sang par endroit.

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda aussitôt Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Les rues étaient devenues quasi-désertes et la nuit semblait déjà là pour de bon. Les autres Gryffondors avaient déjà dû repartir.

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer miss Evans, prenez ce portoloin et rentrez tout de suite vous et mr Potter au château !

Elle leur tendit un parapluie qu'ils saisirent tous les deux, puis les observa tourbillonner avant de disparaître aussitôt.

Ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était absent, et une poignée d'elfes leur sautèrent au cou pour les diriger vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'activait au-dessus de plusieurs lits occupés avec l'aide de la grande majorité des elfes de Poudlard. Jamais Lily n'avait vu l'infirmerie dans cet état. Pas même après la bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard un an plus tôt.

-Effie, envois miss Blake et mr Orwen à Ste Mangouste tout de suite !

L'elfe se précipita de ses petites jambes jusqu'à deux lits côte à côte puis saisit les poignets des deux blessés désignés et transplana aussitôt, accompagnée d'un autre elfe. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-C'est une catastrophe, une catastrophe ! Hurla madame Pomfresh qui semblait elle aussi en pleine crise d'hystérie. Dumbledore a perdu la tête !

Lorsqu'elle vit James et Lily, elle poussa un juron et les allongea tous les deux dans les lits qui venaient d'être libérés et nettoyés deux secondes plus tôt. Elle saisit des potions et des crèmes magiques et se pencha aussitôt sur la bouche de Lily qui fut instantanément raccommodée. James était resté debout près d'elle et l'observait, inquiet.

-Mr Potter que faites-vous ? Je vous ai dit de vous allonger !

-Je n'ai rien Madame je vous assure !

Mais Madame Pomfresh ignora sa réponse et le força à s'allonger en ignorant les plaintes du jeune homme. Elle finit de soigner la bouche de Lily et donna une pastille à James.

-C'est censé me rendre malade pour justifier le fait que je sois cloitré ici ? Lâcha amèrement James sous le regard de braise de l'infirmière qui s'éloignait déjà vers d'autres blessés.

Il se tourna vers Lily qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela arrive ?

-Il faut que j'aille trouver les autres et que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé !

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh eut le dos tourné, il en profita pour se lever mais Lily lui agrippa la main.

-Ne me laisse pas !

-Lily je dois…

-… Dans ce cas je viens avec toi !

Tous deux s'éclipsèrent en douce de l'infirmerie avant de s'élancer à toutes jambes dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle.

Les couloirs grouillaient de mondes et l'on entendait les voix des professeurs qui tentaient de maintenir le calme. Tous les groupes se réunissaient peu à peu dans la grande salle dont les longues tables avaient été retirées afin de laisser place à une multitude de chaises alignées en colonnes les unes derrières les autres. James et Lily se précipitèrent vers le professeur Flitwick qui était occupé à assoir les élèves de sa maison.

-Professeur !

-Non Lewis asseyez-vous là je vous prie, dépêchez-vous nous devons faire vite !

Lily cru à un cirque. Dehors c'était la panique, il y avait eu des attaques et peut être même des meurtres et tout ce qui semblaient intéresser les professeurs et les élèves, c'était de s'assoir convenablement dans la grande salle.

-PROFESSEUR !

Flitwick fit volte-face et regarda Lily de son regard surpris tout en maintenant fermement sa baguette entre ses mains, comme si on était sur le point de la lui arracher.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous sommes en train d'installer tout le monde afin de parler de la situation, je vous prie de bien vouloir rester calme miss Evans ! Le directeur ne devrait pas tarder !

-Où se trouvent les autres Gryffondors ?

-Au bout de la salle là-bas, Flitwick désigna un groupe qui se tassait près des grandes portes de la salle, le professeur Slughorn est en train de s'occuper d'eux pendant l'absence du professeur McGonagall.

« D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle fait… » Marmonna à lui-même Flitwick qui de toute évidence, n'était absolument pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait. James et Lily accoururent jusqu'au groupe et commencèrent à chercher leurs amis par-dessus la foule d'autres élèves, quand un cri perçant s'y éleva.

-Lilyyyyy !

Mary et Alice se jetèrent dans les bras de leur amie, suivie de près par le reste des maraudeurs et de Frank.

-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de James. « On a eu une peur bleue, ils nous ont raconté pour ces chasseurs de nés-moldus, mais on vous avait déjà perdu de vu Lily et toi, et impossible de vous retrouver avant de partir, McGo était furax… ».

-Nous nous sommes fait attaqué et toi tu… On t'a entendu hurler dans la forêt et James est parti à ta rescousse puis je me suis retrouvée seule face à Macnair qui voulait me tuer, c'était vraiment bizarre.

-Macnair ? Hurla Remus.

-Seule ? Ajouta Mary.

-Mais je n'étais pas dans la forêt...

-Qui d'autre a été attaqué ?

La confusion semblait avoir gagné tout le monde.

-J'ai juste vu des gens du bar s'interposer entre Marlene et un mangemort, et Remus est visiblement parvenu à en éloigné un avec Lean... Mais je n'ai vu personne d'autre ! Beaucoup de sorciers ont été envoyé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard puisque c'était la plus proche…

-Ils avaient un plan apparemment… Lean est une née-moldu et l'un d'eux a tenté de me distraire le temps de l'éliminer, mais heureusement que l'on a agi vite, d'autres n'ont certainement pas eu cette chance!

Remus était fou de rage. McGonagall choisit ce moment pour apparaitre et relaya Slughorn sur le placement des élèves qui se fit bien plus rapidement. Son teint avait viré au blanchâtre et l'on pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré, personne n'osa la défier sur ses choix de placements. Que diable s'était-il passé?

Dumbledore fit alors irruption à son tour dans la grande salle, accompagné d'une poignée de personnes du ministère. Tous avaient la mine lugubre, et Lily se mit à craindre le pire. Le brouhaha de la salle cessa aussitôt et tout le monde garda les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore, qui se tenait à se place habituelle pour faire ses discours de rentrée.

"Mes chers élèves, Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour vous parler des événements de cet après-midi et de nos décisions en accord avec le ministère. De nombreux élèves sont au moment où je vous parle à Ste Mangouste, à l'exception de l'un d'eux qui nous a malheureusement quitté cette nuit.

Dumbledore marqua une pause pour laisser à chacun le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

-Le ministère et noi-même avons une fois de plus sous-estimé l'étendu des pouvoirs et de l'influence de ce mage noir et de ses partisans, vous laissant exposé au danger, et pour cela je m'en excuse avec grand regret.

L'on pouvait sentir toute la sincérité des paroles du directeur à la manière dont il parlait. Ses mains restaient pendantes le long de son corps et son dos était légèrement courbé, contrairement à la posture droite et agile dont il faisait ordinairement preuve.

-J'aimerai avant de continuer, que nous fassions une minute de silence pour la disparition de votre camarade qui reste introuvable à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, et que nous regrettons profondément...

James se pencha vers les autres : "mais alors nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il est mort s'il a simplement disparu", ce à quoi Mary répondit aussitôt "James réffléchit deux secondes, quelles chance a-t-il face à eux?". La minute de silence dura plus longtemps que prévu puis Dumbledore enchaîna:

-Il me vient désormais à l'esprit de vous parler de ce mage noir, que j'ai bien connu en tant qu'élève du temps où, tout comme vous, il étudiait à Poudlard. Tom Jedusor était un garçon très intelligent mais aussi très perturbé, dû aux souffrance et aux abandons qu'il avait connu étant petit. Son attitude vient du fait qu'il n'a jamais connu, ni voulu connaître ce que vous connaissez tous, l'amour et la fraternité. Ses partisans l'ont rejoins en se laissant convaincre par ses promesses de pouvoirs absolus et de je ne sais quoi d'autre... Mais ne vous y méprenez pas mes enfants, ces sorciers n'obtiendront jamais ce qu'ils croient obtenir en se ralliant à lui, si ce n'est de la haine et de la solitude. Ainsi ne vous laissez pas avoir par ces personnes de mauvaise influence. Quant au victimes de ce soir, sachez que jamais les professeurs ni moi ne vous abandonnerons et que cela ne se repronduira plus. Je laisse désormais place au ministre de la magie qui souhaite vous communiquer un message."

Dumbledore fila aussitôt et disparut avec deux autre hommes derrière la prote du fond de la salle. Lily ne put retenir un hoquet de chagrin tant son directeur lui faisait de la peine. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça, comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir? Elle voyait bien le chagrin et le regret qu'il ressentait après les événements d'aujourd'hui.

"Chers élèves, Je vous annonce d'abord mes plus profondes excuses pour le tumulte de cet après-midi. Le ministère a bien prit connaissance de la situation et des noms des victimes, ce type d'incident ne se reproduira plus et un message a déjà été envoyé aux familles qui arriveront au chevet des victimes plus tard dans la nuit. Concernant Poudlard, plus aucune sortie ne sera autorisée jusqu'à la fin de votre cursus...

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle, et les professeurs qui étaient restés prés de leurs élèves, se mirent à lancer des "chut" à répétition.

-... Ses mesures ont bien entendu été mises en place pour votre sécurité. Nous pensions pouvoir éviter celà en sécurisant davantage le village, mais nos efforts se sont avérés inutiles jusqu'ici. Des aurors circuleront aussi régulièrement dans les couloirs du collège, et plus aucune visite extèrieure ne sera autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le ministre retira ses lunettes qu'il frotta avec un mouchoir, et ajouta d'un ton funeste:

-Comprenez mes enfants, que nous vivons des temps difficiles et je vous prie de bien vouloir accepté certains sacrifices que nous devons tous faire. Sur ce mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Puis le ministre s'éloigna à grands pas, suivi de ses associés.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus bel une fois qu'ils furent partis, mais cette fois avec plus d'intensité. Certains semblaient inquiets et d'autres affichaient une mine lugubre, surtout chez les Pouffsoufles.

-Je crois que le garçon qui a disparu était un Pouffsouffle. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort!

James semblait obstiné à garder de l'espoir contrairement aux autres qui remontèrent piteusement dans leur salle commune.

-En tout cas ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient! Nous voilà cloîtrer pour l'éternité, fit James au moment où ils se séparaient avec Lily et Remus devant la salle commune de Gryffondors.

Elle aurait aimé rester auprès de lui et de ses amis ce soir-là.

* * *

Lily ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit, et c'est en nage qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin. Bien qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi, elle se souvint d'un cauchemar dans lequel Macnair arrivait jusqu'à elle dans l'école avec la tête de Voldemort prêt à la dévorer toute crue.

Elle s'habilla avec grand peine, son combat d'hier avait été si intense qu'elle en avait des courbatures. Son esprit broyait du noir et elle ne vit rien pour égayer sa journée. Cependant lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune des prefets, elle vit James assit sur les marches qui descendaient en face de l'entrée de la salle.

Il se redressa aussitôt lorsqu'il la vit.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu attends ici?

Elle avait oublié à quel point le simple fait de le voir la raviver un peu plus.

-A preu près une heure, répondit-il en émettant un rire nerveux, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Moi non plus...

-En fait je me suis rappelait qu'hier, dans la panique et la précipitation eh bien... J'ai oublié de te donner ça!

Il lui tendit un petit coffret à bijoux qui contenait très certainement une bague. A une vitesse ahurissante, Lily sentit ses joues rougir. Elle avait presque oublier, comment avait-elle pu?

-Et si on recommençait...

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Si on... Enfin tu... me refaisais la demande comme hier mais cette fois sans... l'incident d'hier? Ca pourrait être marrant, ajoutat-elle les joues en feu. Elle voulait que ce moment soit vraiment parfait.

James ouvrit la bouche un instant puis la referma. Il finit par sagenouiller devant elle en lui tendant la petite boîte. Lui aussi paraissait extrêment ému. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de ce moment.

-Lily Evans, accepterais-tu de me faire l'honneur de devenir Lily Potter?

Lily se mit à rire en ayant les larmes aux yeux, James baissa un moment la tête pour sourire puis la releva avant d'ajouter:

-Acceptes-tu de m'épouser, même s'il faut que ce soit dans 20 ans?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il ouvrit la boîte et une magnifique bague ornée d'un diamant scintillant illumina son regard. James la déposa délicatement sur le doigt de Lily, puis celle-ci lui sauta au cou. C'était parfait, absolument parfait.

Ils restèrent un instant comme celà avant de redescendre d'un pas chancellant les marches pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La journée commençait plutôt bien pour le moment.

Pour le moment en tout cas.


End file.
